


别称

by NBAH3059



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abortion, Historical Hetalia, History of Russia, Lactation, Male Lactation, Menstruation, Milking, Multi, Pregnancy, Religious Discussion, slavic witchcraft, uke!Russia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 91,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBAH3059/pseuds/NBAH3059
Summary: 伊万从未想过子民对自己的某个独特称呼会导致他变得有别于他的同族。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Belarus & Russia (Hetalia), Canada & Russia (Hetalia), Ekaterina II/Russia (Hetalia), Finland & Russia (Hetalia), France & Canada (Hetalia), France/Russia (Hetalia), Implied Belarus/Lithuania (Hetalia), Implied England/France (Hetalia), Implied Estonia/Russia (Hetalia), Latvia & Russia (Hetalia), Lithuania/Russia (Hetalia), Russia/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *心心念念的Матушка Россия梗
> 
> *有各种二设，不符合史实的地方都是为了顺利搞露的瞎改

伊万是被疼醒的。

但让他恍恍惚惚脱离睡梦的却不是疼痛，而是一股闷热的同时又寒冷的黏腻感，他不怎么清醒地蹭了蹭枕头，感到右耳和手臂因长时间的侧躺生出种混合着麻木感的刺疼，薄被贴身的那面被汗水浸得略泛潮，他翻身仰躺，在变换姿势时被褥中冒出股直冲他鼻腔的咸且湿的热气，覆盖在后颈表面的汗珠被枕头擦去，可他不觉得热，只觉得股缝和大腿内侧过于湿粘。

‘这种触感可不怎么像遗精……’伊万迷迷糊糊地想，他有些犯懒，便为待会儿可能得更换清洗的床单和被褥而烦恼，他右手探出被子去摸索放在床头柜上的手机——夜里凉爽的空气让他胳膊上冒出些鸡皮疙瘩——左手朝腿间伸去，在滑腻的腿侧摸了一把后将左手移至眼前，借着手机发出的冷光瞧腿间的液体是什么，他盯着看了几秒，才意识到食指、中指皮肤上斑斓的深色是血。这一发现如打开了某个开关或扯去了罩住伊万大脑阻隔他感官的塑料膜一般，自他未醒时就潜藏在他体内的不适倏尔化作疼痛，这被困于他小腹内的疼痛既像有手在拽着他的内脏撕扯，又像某种寄生在他血管中的、能发射脉波的可怖活物那样随着他的呼吸忽而增强忽而减弱。

伊万的左手垂跌至胸前，他没理会手指上的血抹在了被子上，只一面想着于今日下午召开的世界会议，一面瞪着四柱床罩顶在心中暗念道：“该死！”

尽管人类行为所导致的后果总会在意识体们的肉体上以各种方式呈现出来，但大多数时候伊万并不责怪自己的子民。诸如体表上那些作为战争这一无形之物的直接体现的各类伤疤和创口——其中一两道伤口至今仍会偶尔化脓流血——饥荒造成的低血糖，不经处理直接排放进湖泊河流里的工业废水所导致的反胃、呕吐和中毒，因一直未被熄灭的森林火灾而产生的持续数月的高热，乃至于因政治博弈、被实施制裁故体虚无力，或和平时期中贫困人口所带来的、似被蚊虫叮咬出的又疼又痒的肿疱等，它们给伊万的日常生活造成了或大或小的干扰，伊万却很难因此憎恨俄罗斯人民，就如饱受病痛折磨的人类很难憎恨自己体内癌变的细胞和长出了肿瘤的内脏一样。这一类比不能算恰当，毕竟单从意识这一层面来说，人类和细胞之间的区别即有自主意识的生物和无自主意识的死物之间的区别，不过既然伊万通常以宏观的、将其合为一个整体的方式看待自己的子民，他在这等需要确定一个个具体的责任承担者时理所应当会变得力不从心。

唯独在一项致使他肉体发生改变的人类的举动上，伊万有着确定的埋怨对象，这张一直深压在他内心深处的责任人名单上记录了不少名字，名单长度还随着时间推移而逐年增加，可伊万仍心怀不满，因为有不少漏网之鱼未能被登记在其上，逃过了每当他疼得神智模糊的能对着名单将那些名字按照从上到下的顺序低声咒骂一遍又一遍的命运。

身为这一变化的承受者，相对那些引起变化的人类而言，伊万发觉这种变化的时间称得上后知后觉，且他只能给出个含糊不清的、以世纪作为单位的大致范围而难以说清开始的时间点究竟是何年何月何日。这种变化似冬去春来，谁也不知整座森林中第一株绿芽是何时在哪棵树的树枝上生出，或者是哪支冰凌因回暖的温度落下了第一滴融化后的水珠，等这些蛛丝马迹融汇成能让人察觉到的滔滔洪流时，事情早已发展到了无可挽回的地步。

预告变化将至的种种线索过于隐蔽细碎，似一幅被打散的巨大拼图般让人无从下手，伊万捏着他所找到的第一个拼图图块却能确定手中的图块绝非排在首位的那个，不过因他找不到编号更前的图块，便只好暂且——这个‘暂且’持续了四个多世纪——将其当作‘最初’。

最初产生异样的是胸部，某次伊万洗澡时发现自己因挥剑弄刀得到了充分锻炼而坚硬紧绷的胸肌变得柔软起来，他好奇地伸指戳了戳左胸，随后又做了个收紧胸肌的动作，可那几片相叠的束状肌肉戳上去的触感依旧软绵绵的，伊万疑惑自己是否发胖了，他一面用浴勺舀水举过头顶浇在自己身上一面心不在焉的思索，半晌后他认为这或许是近来主权变更的结果在他的肉体上得到了体现——毕竟距莫斯科公国赢得同马麦汗间的战争才过去不到十年[1]——这一结论让他嘴角上扬，他很高兴自己的身体逐渐成长得丰盈强壮，得以摆脱完全处于金帐汗奴役之下时那种瘦弱矮小的体态。

这一微不足道的改变很快被伊万抛之脑后，当他再次注意到自己的胸，乃是由于在同近卫进行练习性徒手格斗间，近卫伏低身子、两手抓住他长袍的后腰处想要以自身重力让他摔倒在地，伊万以相同姿势抵御了一会儿，当近卫的头顶向他的胸，或准确来说、是右乳时，一股直刺他神经的、炸裂般的疼痛使他猝不及防痛呼出声的同时也让他卸了力被近卫掀翻仰倒，他躺在地上懵了一两秒，因右乳传来的、已转为胀疼的不适感而满心不解。当夜，伊万脱下上衣仔细查看自己的胸膛，他没能看出任何明显异状，左右胸膛略微隆出圆润的弧度，似平野上两个极不显眼的缓坡，仅乳头或许是因寒冷的空气以及自己的注视而挺立起来，瞧上去比他以为该有的尺寸大上一圈，同时，哪怕是最轻微的触碰也会导致两乳再次产生胀疼，以指尖朝着横向用力推挤的话还能感到在胸口处柔软的皮肤下有个可移动的硬物。这是个使伊万寒毛悚立的新发现，他忍耐着害怕与疼痛，抬手盖在右乳上微收力内握，感知到藏在自己肋骨和胸部皮肤间的是极为圆润的锥状肿块。

‘这是什么？’重新穿上睡衣的伊万躺在床上想，哪怕是在心底自言自语，他的语气也比自己想象得更为惊慌失措，他侧蜷着把棉被拉过头顶，整个人都埋进温暖沉闷的黑暗中。‘我该怎么办？’他问自己，犹豫着是否该去找从事医疗职业的人，可他并不清楚到底该找哪种医疗者，他们的分类多达十几种，哪怕将助产士这一类的人员刨除在外，余下的职种也令伊万摸不着头脑。例如，光是指代‘医生’这一职业的就至少有两个词，更别提还有什么使用草药治疗与制作药膏药粉的两种草药师，以及另一个听上去同肢体接触有关、难以分辨到底是按摩还是正骨的职称。

‘也许我能写信给奥利加……’他暗自念叨了一句，却也仅仅是念叨而非真打算给远在华沙的奥利加写信，不知怎的，他本能的不愿将自己身体的异常告之于众，这个‘众’的标准线是人数上升到三，而只要他告诉了奥利加，哪怕他在信中告诫并请求奥利加别将这事儿说出去，奥利加也至少会将此事透露给卢卡谢维奇和罗利纳提斯。伊万把左手垫在脸下，右手缓慢摩挲着床单，他推想着收到那封尚不存在的信后奥利加可能会有的反应，随后又忍不住围绕这事发散思维胡思乱想些别的，比如奥利加是无意还是有意无视他的请求，当她口吐这一秘密时心底是否怀着快意和幸灾乐祸？

因长久的分别，伊万已记不清奥利加的长相，但此刻他脑中仍浮现出一个穿着罗斯传统裙装的少女，那少女面容前罩了团迷雾，一头和自己发色相同的长发被镶着绒毛边的圆帽和头巾包裹遮掩，只一双蓝色的眼眸带着居高临下与不喜的遥遥望了过来。当年伊万所代表的地区还是罗斯公国边境上的一个小前哨站，懵懵懂懂被终于发觉他生长周期不对的人类领到了罗斯的君主及意识体面前时，他所见到的奥利加就是个遥远模糊的身影，其后寥寥数次见面，诸如参加新任君主的登基仪式，以及因蒙古入侵而前往基辅报告军情外加求援时，这道身影同他之间的距离自始自终都未减少过。

那时伊万还有不少兄姐，皆是罗斯境内某一村庄、城市或地区的化身，他们之间依照地理位置和性格而相互发展出或亲密或生疏的关系，但即使是最生疏的两名地区间的情感也远比他们与奥利加的交往热络，最初伊万仅是隐约感觉奥利加讨厌他、或者说奥利加讨厌所有非她那一级别的意识体，后来是某名较年长的城市化身给伊万解了惑：“她怎么可能喜欢我们？如果可以，她和每一任大公都恨不能亲手杀掉我们，毕竟我们是预示着国家将灭亡分裂的、行走在大地上的谶言。”这种说法毫无根据，若干世纪后回忆起来也只觉得荒唐可笑，遗憾的是当时的人类及政权意识体们却认为这是真理，伊万还算是幸运，他出生得不够早，恰巧躲过了统治者使出各种方式尝试让境内小地区的化身们消失的阶段。

意识体出现的原因众说纷纭，人类与意识体自身都期望找出合理的解释或经得起推敲的规律，然而直到未来人类登上了月球，意识体到底是否算生命、诞生的条件是什么、又会因何死亡等疑问依旧是一道道解不出答案的谜题，伊万说不清原本数量超过十的罗斯公国意识体们是何时减少到只剩他和奥利加的，他也无法判断那些被留里克王朝统治的大大小小的公国到底是真的没有生出意识体，还是那些意识体曾诞生过，只是尚未被人类发现就以婴儿的姿态在森林、荒野、甚至某个农户的家中静悄悄消失得无影无踪，他自顾不暇，全身皮肤被凭空出现的、干裂泛黑的烧伤占满，体内的血管和骨骼中里充斥着子民哀嚎般的呼救声，等一切尘埃落定，他身上所有伤口皆愈合到不会时刻发炎流脓后，他从前来贸易的商人的口中得知奥利加已同罗利纳提斯住在了一起。

此后伊万再未同奥利加见过面，倒是奥利加在某日出乎意料写了封信过来询问伊万近况如何，信中的用词带着种故作熟稔的生疏，像一个人突发奇想给未曾谋面过的远亲寄信聊些无意义的家常一样。经过数次通信，他们间的关系从素不相识的远亲发展成偶尔相互联络的两名近亲，然而也许是罗斯时期的奥利加给伊万留下了一个过于深刻的、固定的印象，每当遇见涉及到信任的事时，如这次，伊万便总是情不自禁认定奥利加会通过某种方式违背他的信任并伤害他。也因此，无论多少次伊万涌出强烈的向奥利加倾诉自己的痛苦和恐惧的欲望，有某几次他手中的笔刀都已经擅自刻下了一些字形颤抖扭曲的句子，回过神后他仍将那些记载了金帐汗是如何对他施暴以及奴役他的白桦树皮当作柴禾烧掉，重新写上一封平淡的，讨论天气、收成和吃食的信件。

‘若我和奥利加能像人类间的姐弟那样相处就好了。’伊万叹息着想，‘或者给我个能好好相处的妹妹弟弟。’这个祈愿在他脑子里闪现一瞬又立刻被他自己打消了，毕竟现在的局势不算稳定，尽管因库里科沃之战的胜利，莫斯科公国夺回了部分主权，德米特里·顿斯科伊没征求金帐汗国的允许就将大公的位置传给了他的儿子，可伊万知道自己依旧处在鞑靼人的阴影之下，假如他的心愿真的实现了，他也无力保护那名和人类婴儿般毫无自理能力且弱小的新生意识体。

翌日，乃至其后很长一段时间，伊万一直没采取任何行动，他没去找过医生——无论哪种都没找过——也没拐弯抹角借着“我有个朋友/认识的人”或“你知道一种肉体现象吗”这种叙述方式向周围的人打听消息，他的确给奥利加写了一封信，在谈论完惯例的寒暄和家常后终归忍不住于结尾处添上一句“近来我的身体长得比过去厚壮”，他尚未写完这句话就已经开始后悔，觉得收到信的奥利加多半会以为他在炫耀他比她拥有更强大的实力，国家也拥有更多的自主权。

伊万真正因自己的肉体变化而感到一种混合着失控感的恐惧，是因为他开始无缘由地流血。他并不是首个发现自己在流血的人，他理应是，可实际上他无知无觉，仅感到那日的空气反常的潮湿，浸透了他的上衣和裤子。伊万思索着这种反常的气候是吉兆还是说预示着厄运将至，同时漫不经心的决定得尽快抽时间好好洗个澡，然而当他路过某名近卫后，那个年轻的小伙惊慌失措叫住了他，瞪大眼睛伸手斜指着他的裤子结结巴巴地叫道：“……血！”

近卫夸张的表现引来了包括莫斯科王国的统治者在内的众人的关注，这关注一度因医生无法在伊万身上找出出血源头而转变为恐慌，没过多久这恐慌又由于医生根据血迹多寡的分布位置所作出的推测而回归平静，围在伊万周围的上了年纪的男人们相互传递了一个別有意味的、心照不宣的眼神，某个近臣含糊地宽慰伊万说这种情况正常且常见，男人们上了年纪就会有这个毛病，只不过其他人问题没那么严重，不会流出这么多的血；而沙皇轻描淡写吩咐说给母国准备的餐食中得将一部分肉食更换为蔬菜，例如通常被弃之不用的萝卜叶子也可一起煎炒。

这种大家都清楚的知道发生了什么、仅自己被排除在外的孤立感使伊万焦躁不安，沙皇和一众近臣似乎过于相信伊万筛选语句的能力，认为他们的母国自然而然能从暧昧的话语中提炼出真相，可伊万唯一能得出的结论是他患病了，症状是流血，只是他既找不到流血的创口，也想不出草药师将无论是颜色还是气味皆泛着股陈旧的黏糊糊的药膏递给他时，一面对他使着他看不懂的眼神一面说的“药膏是抹在——咳，您知道的， **那里，** 除了外面，里面……您感到疼痛的位置最好也涂些药膏”这句话中的‘那里’指的究竟是哪里。

而那名造成混乱的近卫，在消失了两三天后再次出现于伊万面前，脸上带着副戳破了旁人私密之事的内疚和尴尬，别扭又不自在的对伊万反复道歉，说着说着收不住口将他的父亲是如如何因他的愚蠢而暴跳如雷、又是如何责骂他的一并说了出来，并不经意说到些被家中长辈所告知的此病相关的事，诸如有的人排泄后粪便表面会带血，而有的人的排泄口会疼痛肿胀等。根据这番冠以道歉名义的闲谈，伊万推测出草药师口中的‘那里’指的是肛门。

在泡过以洋葱和某种植物的种子制作的药浴之后，伊万脱掉裤子，坐在床边瞧着拿在手中的药膏，对把这种由切碎的甜菜加土豆制作成的、颜色和质感如食草动物咀嚼后又吐出嘴的半成品的黏糊一滩抹在肛门内外犹豫不决，且因他并未感到肛门疼痛——倒是自从莫名流血后，伊万总感到小腹无规律的坠胀着疼，腰部两侧约髂骨顶点附近的肌肉也酸痛不已，无力的困乏感也一直笼罩着他，若非意识体不会中毒，他一定会断定自己是吃下了什么会让内脏出血的、有毒的东西——排泄情况也正常，他情不自禁对草药师的诊断生出怀疑，但若他并非患上草药师所判断的那种病症，他又是为何时不时就像失禁般流血呢？

伊万仔细检查过自己，两次，一次是在沙皇、草药师以及近臣们离开之后，他把镜子搬去了窗边，脱掉衣服，借着明亮的天光从上到下打量自己，并反复端详自己覆着血迹的大腿内侧以及股缝之间；第二次是在确定草药师含糊之词的指代处后，他把凳子挪至烛台前，拿着手镜，忍着羞耻以及有生以来头一次端详自己私处的新奇感，目不转晴地瞅着不久前才再次淌出过鲜血的穴口，随后，他又怀着靠近一头饥肠辘辘的睡狼的谨慎伸出手指小心翼翼碰了碰那圈皱褶，触碰没有带来疼痛。不知该怎么办的伊万坐在床上良久，直到手中的药膏已被他的体温捂得温热，他才叹息着后倒靠在床头上，盯着床罩顶、手指沾上药膏向股间探去，这药膏见效不算快，但终归是起了作用，几日后伊万不再流血，下腹内的坠疼和腰部的酸软也终于肯放过他。

伊万以为自己痊愈了，之后数十年的生活也使他像遗忘自己胸部皮肤下的肿块似的遗忘了这次突兀的流血事件。顺带一提，胸内的肿块尽管不知何时消失不见了，但不管伊万练习多久击剑都未能让柔软的胸膛被练得再次紧实起来，近几年他不得不承认现状，接受自己或许很长一段时间、或不幸将永久保持如今这副如某个吃得肥头大耳的主教那般胸前垂落着两块三角形脂肪的体型，只不过这两团脂肪的轮廓要好看些，更为圆润与隐蔽。

再之后的两百多年里，伊万又流了几次血，他将其当作旧病复发——后来某次巧合，他得知人类称这种病为‘痔疮’——有时会去找草药师拿些药膏，有时只多往裤子里垫层对叠几层的布便不多理会这一生理现象，因他有更为重要的事得忙活，如数名男子自称是伊万四世遗落在外的、对皇位拥有继承权的儿子，如波兰-立陶宛联邦为支持伪德米特里一世成为沙皇而攻入莫斯科，与此同时瑞典王国也加入了两国的战争中并对双方开战。莫斯科王国先是战败于瑞典，失去波罗的海出海口的翌年又战败于波兰-立陶宛联邦，接连割让领土致使伊万虚弱不已，可他无法依照过去战争结束后的惯例住进乡下的庄园内休养生息，他像只出生就被族群抛弃却仍在本能的呼唤下扇着翅膀往南飞到候鸟那般被一道来自于西方那几块即将转交给波兰-立陶宛联邦的土地内的呼唤扰得心神不安。

伊万忍耐了几日，终究在某个夜晚抵抗不住那道日渐增强的呼唤陷入了恍惚又依稀有意识的状态，他轻飘飘依着呼唤的牵引向西，连绵的山峦、闪烁在沿路湖泊与连接各湖泊的河流里的月光以及远处平原上的摇曳着的各种麦子和牧草都化为相互融合浸染的线条和色块自他身周掠过。伊万双眼没有焦点，脑袋却坚定的偏向某个方向，他离开自己的住所时一步能跨越数千俄里，等靠近呼唤源后速度反而逐渐慢了下来，最终他进入一片燕麦田与森林的交界处，稻草色的略干蔫的植物自发朝两边倾倒为他分出条小道。而伊万伫立在原地望着小道的尽头，离目标只剩几步的距离，呼唤在他未曾留意之时早已转为应和他心脏收缩的跃动感，明月被浮云掩去，晃动的燕麦投下的阴影潮水般拂过尽头那块突兀的凹陷处。

‘我的。’伊万光是看见那个凹陷内心就冒出了这一想法，他一面前行——每踏出一步都似乎遵循了某种回荡在天地间的、无声的韵律——一面在莫名的直觉指导下解开自己的外袍，他吐息轻缓，仿佛害怕惊动什么，可这小心翼翼在他目睹躺在凹陷处中心的东西时被打破成戛然而止的抽吸声，他僵了几秒，两手拿着外袍、偏着脑袋微俯身比划数下，咬了咬自己的下唇，展开手中的外袍由拿改为搭，又由搭改为捧，他不太清楚怎么做比较恰当，只好蹲下身把外袍铺在一旁，双手插入呼唤源与被呼唤源压倒的燕麦间，似汪住一块颤动的肉冻般将呼唤源抬起并放在外袍上。

“……我的。”伊万呢喃道，他直直注视着呼唤源，或是说注视着这名刚诞生的、连眼睛都未睁开的意识体，内心咕噜噜沸腾着想要对方狠狠抱进怀中、深深呼吸以至于鼻腔全被奶香味儿占满的冲动。‘这可真是奇怪，意识体也会散发出人类幼崽特有的奶香味儿吗？’伊万内心中极小的一部分好奇着，而更多的精力则花在抑制自己的冲动以防伤到对方上，他屏住呼吸，伸出根手指谨慎的朝着婴儿的胸膛移去，半途却改变主意提起外袍两侧用外袍严严实实裹住了婴儿，接着他把婴儿揽向自己，双手又浮空比划了好几次才决定好该以怎样的角度和力道抱起婴儿，他垂头紧张地盯着自己怀里的包裹，一边颤巍巍站起身，一边为婴儿因觉得没被抱舒服而哭闹挣扎从而使他不小心摔了她的可能性提心吊胆，所幸直到他稳稳地站直了也没发生任何糟糕的事，婴儿酣睡着，微张的嘴里嵌着截小小的肉红色的舌尖。

‘真可爱。’伊万放松些许，他说不清这幕究竟可爱在哪儿，事实上若是别的时候，另一个婴儿睡到舌尖都伸出来的地步，他只会担心对方是否会淌出唾液并弄脏自己的外袍，可这不是随便哪名人类幼崽，是他期待已久的、和自己血脉相连的亲人，是他过去的愿望与执念得以实现，是他终于有机会为自己养育出一个能用人类间兄弟姐妹的模式相处、无论政治或国体层面发生了什么变化都能互相依恋并信任对方的意识体。

这只是个平凡的秋夜，但伊万伸手隔空描画怀中这名刚诞生的意识体——即他的妹妹的面容的轮廓，感到此时比任何一个节日都更值得庆祝，“我的……”这一词被伊万一遍一遍重复着，每确认一次怀中宝物的归属都让他欣喜不已，他虚点向婴儿的额头，对方头顶那几簇和他发色相同的头发正软趴趴贴在头皮上，“——娜塔莉亚。”伊万仿佛无意识念出声，随即他又觉得这就是最为贴切的名字了，具有‘本地’以及‘祝福的/亲爱的’双重含义，他清了清嗓子，再次唤了声“娜塔莉亚”，而婴儿像是在回应他的呼唤般睁开眼，露出和他同色的眸子。

‘得好好保护你才行。’伊万想着，抬头直视前方，隔着万重山峦眺望立陶宛公国，‘不会把你交给别人。’他暗自许下诺言，感到自己悬在空中的食指被轻轻握住了——是娜塔莉亚，她不知用何方法将自己的右手挪出外袍的包裹，正全力以赴试图把自己捉住的东西塞进嘴里，伊万忍不住露出微笑，神色里的喜爱几乎溢出来滴落到娜塔莉亚脸上，他整理外袍，让娜塔莉亚的右手重回包裹中，并移动胳膊护在娜塔莉亚身前，转身向莫斯科走去。

理所应当，此后伊万的大部分精力都放在养育娜塔莉亚上，他无法获得足够多且准确的信息判断除他以外是否有别的意识体感知到娜塔莉亚的诞生，怀疑对象仅三名，奥利加、卢卡谢维奇与罗利纳提斯，他们皆或者是同他以及娜塔莉亚有血缘关系、或者娜塔莉亚所代表的地区属其国土的一部分。伊万像只埋头啃着青草，双眼却瞅着懒洋洋躺在远处树荫下的猎食者的食草动物那样警惕了好几十年，奥利加和卢卡谢维奇毫无反应，倒是罗利纳提斯借着签订安德鲁斯休战协约[2]的机会在和伊万碰面时旁敲侧击了几句，可伊万说不准那些话是真的别有意味还是说罗利纳提斯只是在闲聊。娜塔莉亚被他留在遥远的后方，连沙皇都不了解她的身份——毕竟她还那么小，十多年的时间堆砌在她身上刚够她长成人类幼崽三岁时的状态——即便留驻在宫廷内的波兰-立陶联邦的使臣有意打探也无从搜寻未曾进入贵族与皇族们视野的人，伊万没让宫廷得知娜塔莉亚的存在，他雇佣农妇打理娜塔莉亚的屋宅，更细致的诸如安全、教育和照顾娜塔莉亚的起居等问题则依靠斯拉夫巫术来运转。

直到十八世纪初伊万才让宫廷知晓娜塔莉亚的存在，此时因波兰-立陶宛联邦国力衰退，伊万不再认为罗利纳提斯与卢卡谢维奇有强行夺走娜塔莉亚的可能，不过鉴于他们在已开始的、同瑞典王国间的战争中算是个不错的盟友，经过商议后，彼得同意对外继续隐瞒娜塔莉亚的身份。而娜塔莉亚，这名成长缓慢、多年来外表年龄只增长了两岁的意识体并不在意自己是否得到人类的承认，准确来说，她的心神几乎全放在了自己的兄长身上，不怎么关注兄长之外的事物，伊万不能否认自己对此略有些自得，但存在于他情绪中更多的是苦恼。

‘这是正常的吗？’伊万忍不住一次又一次这样思索，由于他所熟知的意识体中只有娜塔莉亚比他年幼，故他对‘正常’这一标准的参考物仅限他自身和身边的人类幼崽，他回忆着那些幼崽们旺盛的好奇心以及成长到一定年月——通常是十五岁至二十五岁之间——后因试图摆脱父母的操控而矛盾不断，回忆着青少年们对所有含带‘旧’属性事物的厌弃与对创造出某些前所未有的、‘新’的东西的渴望，感到自己的妹妹实在是与众不同。‘她甚至不怎么关心自己的领土！’伊万担忧地想到，他转述那片土地上的东正教教徒为反抗联邦对天主教的强行推广而起义，转述联邦要求当地的贵族与政府官员们不得使用俄语、只能使用波兰语——倒是乡下的泥腿子们说什么话没人管——可即便娜塔莉亚在那块地区内的饥荒的影响下吃进再多的食物也填不饱胃里的饥饿感，或其子民为逃离境内的瘟疫战乱四下流亡导致她瘦弱不堪、满脸病容，在询问伊万得知这些混乱不会对莫斯科王国产生巨大影响后，娜塔莉亚对此类消息就显得兴趣缺缺。

“你应该更加关注你的子民和领土。”伊万不止一次想对娜塔莉亚说出这样的劝告，可每当苍白的、还不及他胯高的娜塔莉亚像条小狗崽一样从屋内飞奔入他怀里时，他心中原本就不坚定的、教导责骂娜塔莉亚的决心便如春雪般融化在娜塔莉亚亮闪闪的双眸内。‘这也不能全怪娜塔莉亚，’伊万想，他丝毫没察觉到自己也陷入了溺爱孩子的父母们通常会有的、给犯错的孩子找出各种理由以证明他们理应犯错的心态中，‘她只是被那两次吓着了，才会一直把注意力放在我身上。’

他回忆着‘那两次’，第一次即他与娜塔莉亚同住时，去溪边戏水后归家途中痔疮突然复发，他捂着胀疼的下腹几乎站不起身，身上的衣服在汗水和鲜血的晕染下显现出大块的湿渍，他被头顶的烈日晒得视线模糊，体表却因不知何处来的寒冷感生出一连串鸡皮疙瘩，每一下呼吸导致肉体产生的震动都让下腹朝他大脑射出一支用疼痛构筑的利箭。然而和过往不同，此刻伊万不能将心神全交付给痛苦后蜷在某处昏睡过去，娜塔莉亚滚烫的双手正紧紧攥着他的手腕，她一声不吭，仅眼泪似玻璃珠一般一颗颗自瞪大的双眼里滚落，于是伊万不得不挤出些余力安抚娜塔莉亚，他一面艰难的朝不远处的家挪去，一面低声冲娜塔莉亚呢喃“我没事”，他佝偻着前行，热流偶尔他股缝间淌下，顺着脚踝流进泥地里留下几滴血迹，他神智模糊得回到家中，在倒向沙发失去意识前只来得及往旁瞥一眼确认娜塔莉亚跟在自己身边就闭上了眼。

这场意外将娜塔莉亚吓得不轻，之后的时日中她一趋一步贴在伊万身后，不但拒绝回自己的卧室睡觉，入睡后也时常梦魇惊醒，非得让伊万伸手环在她背后或抓着伊万的睡袍领口才能再次入眠。在伊万不得不离开这座乡下别庄回到沙皇身边时，娜塔莉亚久违得耍起脾气，她一手死死攥着伊万的衣摆，一手拽着沙发扶手，任凭伊万怎样哄诱都不肯放伊万靠近门厅，为了娜塔莉亚幼嫩的手指着想，伊万只好蹲下身向娜塔莉亚保证说至多一星期后他就会回来住上几天，又承诺会带给娜塔莉亚许多西方来的新奇玩意儿、漂亮的裙子以及各类糖果，然而娜塔莉亚性格中偏执顽固的那面似有自主意识般借着这难得的露面机会尽情彰显自身的存在感，她对伊万的所有诺言无动于衷，只咬着下唇小声抽噎，迫使伊万将自己的行程后延，并对沙皇撒谎说他之所以晚归乃由于在乡下树林中追兔子时不慎扭伤了脚。

相比第一次的惊慌失措，第二次娜塔莉亚则表现得镇定又成熟，她像只筑巢的家燕那样在屋子里来回穿梭、不停忙碌，她将伊万脱下的、染血的裤子扔进衣篮里，清理了地上的血迹，泡了壶滚烫的、加进不少果酱和蜂蜜的红茶并将倒好的茶放在床头柜上，又替伊万拿来包裹里的药膏，若非伊万再三拒绝，恐怕她已经将沾有药膏的手指探入伊万肠子里了。即便如此，娜塔莉亚仍旁观了伊万的整个上药过程——值得庆幸的是，至少娜塔莉亚没扯开伊万身上的棉被，好歹算有个遮掩——当伊万要求、或者说恳请娜塔莉亚离开卧室时，她毫不犹豫的拒绝了，“万一发生了什么意外呢？”她瞧上去理直气壮，“你说过意识体不应把自己禁锢于那些人造的道德框架中，且这顽疾数次复发，万一在我离开时发生了意外呢？”

娜塔莉亚的担忧颇有根据，最初伊万只是同过去病症复发时那样腹痛并流血，可两日后，伊万的出血量多到浸透了垫在他臀下的数层布料，“它在动……”瘫软在床上的伊万抓挠着床单气若游丝地对守在床边的娜塔莉亚说，尽管他不知自己话中的‘它’具体指什么，也不知‘动’这一词是否形容准确，那个在抽搐痉挛的东西——器官是什么？为什么它的每一次搏动都带给他痛苦？且这痛苦看似是通常病发时会有的程度的加强版，实则混着丝陌生感，伊万无法判断导致这次与过去无数次相比产生不同的缘由在哪儿，他的理智尚来不及穿过疼痛织成的密网捕捉到线索的身影，仅依靠驻守在肉体中的本能去阅读躯壳传递出的信息和讯号，‘这次不一样，’他的本能告知他，‘虽然这特殊病症所引发的疼痛历来与其余疾病、创口引发的疼痛不同，但这次尤为特殊。’

在疼痛最剧烈的时候，捂着下腹、蜷缩在床头像被有形的痛苦逼迫至墙角的伊万绝望得扫视卧室，企图找到任何能切割皮肤的利器以刨开下腹取出那截使他生不如死的肠子——出问题的真的是肠子吗？第一次草药师诊断后埋下的怀疑见缝插针得宣扬自身的存在，自伊万患痔疮后这三个世纪以来，宫廷近臣、皇族乃至于某几任沙皇都患过此病，可他们表现出的症状与伊万全然不同，他们难以在石制或金属制的座椅上久坐，伊万即便在病发时也无此苦恼；这病通常将伴随他们一生，因从未痊愈、故也称不上复发；他们的流血量皆比伊万少，或不流血而是流些脓水，也不像伊万那般下腹抽疼、后腰酸胀——即便娜塔莉亚隔一小时就更换垫在伊万臀下的布，很快鲜血依旧渗进床单和床垫内，血迹边缘随着时间流逝变成了深浅不一的褐色硬壳，而伊万被囚禁在发甜的铁锈味之内，他头倚着床柱和枕头，余光瞥见娜塔莉亚，却因失血引起的晕眩而无法确认娜塔莉亚是又一次被吓哭了、还是说眼里水光的形成缘故纯粹是由于在反射窗外的余辉。

“……我没事……”他说，无法判断娜塔莉亚是否听见了他安慰的呢喃，他自认为这安慰之词不带欺骗性，毕竟他还活着，不会因此而死，只需捱过这段狼狈不堪的时期就好。事实上，状况比伊万预料得更好些，当夜他就不再大量出血，间隔五至二十分钟一次的剧烈抽疼也停止了，他腰腹残留着酸胀感，体表覆着层黏腻的冷汗，股间半干的血渍粘在阴毛上导致他略变换躺姿就使那处的皮肤被扯得生疼，然而至少他紧绷的心神终于得以放松下来。伊万尝试把娜塔莉亚赶回她的卧室中，希望饱受惊吓且忙碌了一整天的妹妹能好好休息一会儿，不过当娜塔莉亚拒绝他的提议后——伊万莫名生出股意料之中感，他依稀察觉到自己的妹妹对某些方面的事物有着远超他的想象的固执，可这一警觉很快被铺天盖地的疲累压碎了——他也就任由娜塔莉亚留下，只劝说娜塔莉亚放弃睡在那张散发出血腥味的床铺上转而选择相较她的体型而言还算宽敞的沙发。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]1380年的库里科沃之战
> 
> [2]Андрусовское перемирие 机翻是啥我就复制过来了
> 
> 滤镜深厚的露[看着小小的、头发在阳光的照耀下闪闪发光的、奔向自己的白俄]：我妹妹简直像星星一样落入我怀中～
> 
> 这章里出现的诸如把白桦树皮当纸在其上刻字、治疗痔疮的药浴和药膏等都是俄罗斯传统。以及虽然说过我不打算再写史向同人了，但……因为真的很想写Матушка Россия梗


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我要去做一件事，如果成功的话就无法上AO3更文了，大家可以去我的汤不热上看更新，因为汤不热有存稿和定时发布功能，汤不热地址：https://rsauke0509.tumblr.com/
> 
> 总之感谢每一位留言支持我的同好，你们的肯定和鼓励对我来说意味着很多  
> \-----------------------  
> 好吧，尝试失败了，这次就算是八月的更新了
> 
> 总之未来某日该更新的时候大家要是没看见更新，就去我的汤不热吧，汤不热上有存稿  
> ——2020.8.1

翌日，无法忍耐身上汗垢与血渍的伊万用湿毛巾仔细檫拭了全身——娜塔莉亚想帮忙，但被他以“最好清除掉帮佣们昨日的记忆”这一理由支开——娜塔莉亚看上去没有被他说服，不过她仍蹙着眉离开卧室，并体贴得给伊万留出足够的清理时间，一小时后才挂着若有所思的表情推门而。伊万不知娜塔莉亚在思索什么，只知道她被这问题困扰得不轻，推测娜塔莉亚脑中的问题同自己这次病发有关，伊万本想着痊愈后和娜塔莉亚详细谈谈，顺带给娜塔莉亚上一堂他一直不忍对娜塔莉亚讲述的《战争、内政和人类酷刑发展对意识体的影响》课，没想到晚餐后，当娜塔莉亚为他读由佩乔尔斯克修道院中的僧侣所写的讲述基辅及周边地区同莫斯科王国的历史关系的书籍[1]时——对伊万来说，阅读这本对他而言臆想多于事实的历史书的乐趣有两处，一是能欣赏娜塔莉亚清脆稚嫩的声音，顺带检查娜塔莉亚识字、阅读的水平；二是想象奥利加在阅读此书时的反应——未读完整一小节娜塔莉亚就收了声，她捏着书面露迟疑，沉思一瞬后，不等伊万问她在烦恼什么就问伊万道：“哥哥，你真的患的是痔疮吗？”

伊万疑惑地回望娜塔莉亚，而娜塔莉亚移开眼，盯着垂下床沿的布料上的褶皱说：“……换下的垫布上有一些奇怪的东西。”

伊万眨眨眼，“那是血凝固后的模样。”他解释说，因娜塔莉亚留意到此现象而产生股隐私被亲人撞破的尴尬，‘所幸往后不会再让娜塔莉亚帮我处理那些脏布了。’他想，既庆幸上一次情况没严重到他失去自理能力，又懊恼昨日在疼痛的折磨下他忘记叮嘱娜塔莉亚直接就将换下的垫布烧掉。

娜塔莉亚张嘴又合上，她瞧上去比方才更加犹豫，仿佛觉得吐出含在嘴里的未尽之言不是个好主意，但她仍开了口：“我们……也能像人类那样繁衍吗？”

“……什么？”这个出乎伊万意料的问题让他愣住了，尽管他听清了娜塔莉亚在说什么，但他依旧像任何一个突然听见超出自己认知的话的人那样下意识吐出个示意对方将话重复一遍的词。

“……我们——”娜塔莉亚没重复完自己的问题，她转而说：“哥哥，你说过我们的健康只会受到内政的影响，意识体不会真的生病，表现出患病症状是由于我们的肉体在以切实可观的方式反映经济、民生等方面的现状，那么像这样的——”她深吸一口气，抬眼看了看伊万，复又盯着自己的双手，音量骤减得呐呐道：“……我是想说，季娜她——”伊万知道这是那几名帮佣其中一人的名字，“——她们，”娜塔莉亚修正自己的使用的人称，“在看见那堆垫布后表情变得有些——”娜塔莉亚想了想，似乎没能想出准确的形容词，她抬手比划个无意义的手势，“就是——很奇怪，她们的表情奇怪，问我的问题奇怪，之后互相间聊的东西也很奇怪。”娜塔莉亚不自觉揪扯着裙子，手指摩挲着裙面刺绣，“虽然我还不了解男人和女人之间的那事儿具体该怎么做，可我知道做过那事儿后会有小孩……”

闻言伊万攥紧掌下的棉被，冲娜塔莉亚尖叫“你为什么会知道这个？！”的欲望和“可恶！我得教娜塔莉亚这个可我该怎么做？”的欲望同样强烈，‘明明娜塔莉亚还那么年幼。’他想，猝不及防直面娜塔莉亚已成长到对此事好奇、或准确来说是已开始自行探索的年龄——尽管对比人类，用‘晚熟’来形容娜塔莉亚的心智成长进度用词都太过委婉——使伊万生出自己被时间欺骗之感。鉴于奥利加和他曾经的相处模式，伊万只能从人类身上借鉴养育幼辈的方法，可他遇见的所有兄长都不需负责妹妹的性教育，难道他得把娜塔莉亚藏在卧室的衣柜中，然后去寻找一名愿意接受礼物贿赂且同意拜访这座宅子的女人吗？该死，他完全不记得他幼时是如何习得性爱知识，对自己同第一个女人以及第一个男人做的时间、场合也丝毫没有印象……

“——万尼亚哥哥，你在听我说吗？”

娜塔莉亚的声音唤回伊万发散的思绪，他看向娜塔莉亚，娜塔莉亚见他回神后继续说：“她们猜测你带了女人来这儿，又说得赶快把这些布给处理掉，否则若被爱管闲事的家伙发现后告诉区议会[2]的话，‘那个可怜的姑娘非得上绞刑架不可’。”娜塔莉亚引用了她听见的帮佣的原话，“因为你说要消除她们的记忆，我想着在消除记忆前问清楚她们在说什么也可以，”伊万听出娜塔莉亚的言下之意是她用了法术诱导帮佣回答她的问题，伊万不知他该为娜塔莉亚的施法水平感到骄傲，还是该叮嘱娜塔莉亚对使用旧斯拉夫术法时应更为谨慎，毕竟如今她俩的子民都大多信仰东正教，“她们说她们在谈论‘堕胎’，”她不怎么熟练的发出堕胎一词的四个音节，还念错了其中一个音，“我问她们‘堕胎’是什么，季娜告诉我堕胎是指女人不希望小孩继续留在自己肚子里，可小孩还没到出生的时候，于是得用些手段让小孩提早出来。”她顿了顿，补充道：“……她们还议论说那名不存在的女人怀孕的月份不久，应该只有三、四个月，卡佳猜可能还不到四个月，因为垫布上的血块有些多，但没有任何形状似婴儿的固体，伊尔玛插嘴问为什么她们判断是堕胎而非月经，结果被其她人笑话说她太年轻，还不知事……可你是男人啊，为什么会——还是说她们看错了？”娜塔莉亚抬头看向伊万，满眼怀着伊万说帮佣们的确搞错了的希冀。

“我——”伊万对上娜塔莉亚的双眼，又倏尔仓皇移开，“我不知道——”他呢喃说，攥着棉被的双手无意识颤抖着，娜塔莉亚的话像磁铁般牵引着散落在他记忆中的线索碎屑，融合组建成一把穿透迷雾的钥匙，揭开他一直隐约感知到、却又因各种原因无暇去面对的真相。伊万干咽一下，娜塔莉亚期盼的眼神刺在他的皮肤上，他明白娜塔莉亚想听见什么样的答案，可……“我不知道……”他再次重复道，不愿也做不到就这样接受戳在眼前的事实，‘意识体也有孕育生命的能力吗？’他不曾听闻奥利加有过生产经验，而身边其余具现成人类男性的意识体无论与多少女性交媾过，也从未传出那些女性怀孕的流言。就伊万自身的经历而言，不少了解他身份的贵族女性之所以喜爱向他提出床榻之邀，不但是因为同己方政体的意识化身交媾被视为一种独特的宗教仪式而不需受到道德谴责或实际的处罚，更主要的原因是无数代口口相传的野史让她们了解到这是一种既能满足自己又不必承担怀孕风险的获得愉悦的途径。

“万尼亚哥哥？”娜塔莉亚担忧地唤道，她脸色苍白，伊万猜自己的脸色也好不到哪儿去，和把男人间的性行为称为‘鸡奸’并逮捕这样做的男人们的西方不同，此地并不倾向于规定人们交媾对象的性别，下至农奴，上至莫斯科大公或沙皇，各阶层都充斥着对同性拥有性欲的人，故伊万自由且自然的同男人做爱就如他自由且自然的同女人做爱。“她们——”伊万突兀地开口，他嗓音有些嘶哑，便清了清嗓子，“她们——那些帮佣说的月份——”小且柔软的手覆盖在伊万的手背上，伊万抬眼，发现娜塔莉亚不知何时来到他身旁坐在了床沿上，他翻动手腕把娜塔莉亚的手握在掌中，接受娜塔莉亚无声的安抚，“……三、四个月以前，我的确和男人做过。”伊万坦白道，他说出此句，就觉得仿佛有什么无形的、不确定的东西自此被确定了下来。

“——该怎么办？哥哥？”娜塔莉亚的声音中渗入一丝哭腔，“我该怎么帮你？”

“别哭，娜塔莉亚，”伊万捏了捏娜塔莉亚的手轻声说，“这并不意味着帮佣们的判断是准确的，没准儿这种现象是由于某项内政、或我国土内某一地区出了什么变故所导致的。”这是谎言，无论是此次还是过去被误以为是痔疮复发、实际可能是月经周期来临的肠内流血症状，无一次能对应上当时时事发生的时间，但伊万不欲娜塔莉亚为这事儿烦恼，“你不需担心，娜塔申卡，你还小，该像田野中的百灵鸟般无忧无虑的歌唱。至于我……”伊万停顿片刻，“哪怕我真的拥有孕育新生命的能力，也只需往后同男人做时小心些，或将此性别从备选名单上删除——”伊万轻咳一声，“咳，性爱相关的事，过几日我再详细讲解。”他又捏捏娜塔莉亚的手，在娜塔莉亚的额头上印下一吻，“现在你该回自己的房间睡觉了，昨日你忙活了一整天，今晚得提早休息。”

娜塔莉亚闻言嘟起嘴，于是伊万把娜塔莉亚搂进怀里任由娜塔莉亚好好撒了会儿娇，娜塔莉亚才带着泛红的眼眶不甘不愿地走出伊万的卧室。伊万注视着娜塔莉亚的背影，又盯着合上的卧室门发愣，半晌后才缓缓长叹着滑入被褥中，‘该怎么办呢？’他问出和娜塔莉亚相同的问题，大脑仿佛被浸泡在一团半凝固的液体中那样一片空白，偶尔思绪又似风中残烛般摇晃着自某个角落闪现一瞬，理智告诉他最好尽快接受现实，去打听女人们在遇上这事儿、不，是这些事，如月经、怀孕以及流产时该怎么做——心底有道小小的声音提醒他别忘了生产，但伊万直觉现在他往‘我会生下个小孩’这方向预演哪怕一秒他都会立刻崩溃，故他暂且以自欺欺人的气势坚信他依旧和其她意识体一样不具有生育能力——还有他是否该向他的统治者提及此事，提及时他又该如何归类自己的性别。而就算他欲隐瞒此事，继承仪式上自罗斯时期传承下的、统治者同意识体间象征着君权神授的‘神圣婚姻’[3]——即在众人观看下伊万与未来的统治者交媾这一旧俗可能导致伊万怀孕，而这将牵涉到此后每一任沙皇的婚姻选择以及继承权的归属……

伊万翻身把枕头抱进怀里，又把棉被拉过头顶，脑袋闷在柔软的织物内无声尖叫数下，他感到自己满脑子疑问，彷徨如林中与母鹿走失的鹿崽，但与此同时，他至少知道了此前那些找不出缘由的身体变化。伊万抬手抚过自己的胸，近百年过去了，肋骨前的皮肉和他当初最坏的预料一样顽固的保持着比普通男性略凸出些的、两道圆润的弧度，‘这里会继续发育下去吗？最终发育成女人们那样？’伊万想，担忧自己数十年没有变化的胸膛其实是两座沉寂的火山，有朝一日当他的肉体年龄从十五六岁成长到二十多岁时——这意味着从‘女孩’长成‘女人’——会毫无预兆的爆发，给他胸前挂上两团沉甸甸的脂肪。

‘为什么我会遭遇这些？’伊万情不自禁对自己的运气产生怀疑，对比他那些早已消失在历史中的、曾代表着罗斯公国封建分裂后各小公国的兄弟姐妹来说，按照人类通常的观念，活到了现在并摆脱了被奴役的处境的他应是幸运的。可有时，当伊万以肉体承受人类的行为导致的诸多后果，忍耐着那些后果所带来的痛苦，或是如此刻般当他迷茫无措，却既不忍对娜塔莉亚宣泄他内心的重负，又不足以信任奥利加到向奥利加倾诉自己的苦恼以及求助时，伊万便真心实意羡慕生死不过几十年的人类以及其余已死亡的意识体们，因他期冀获得一种虚无的、无需烦恼任何事的宁静，自然视死亡为解脱，向往自己能成为那些不久后就能收到死亡馈赠或已收到这份礼物的人。

‘所以，接下来该做什么？该怎么做？’伊万想着这类的问题入睡，又想着这类问题醒来，他肠内仍时不时流出些深色的血块，下腹内某个他不知道的器官偶尔会抽搐着发疼，就算他整日大部分时间都躺在床上，身体也依旧被一股挥之不去的疲乏和虚弱笼罩着，直到离开的那天，过久的走动或站立仍会让伊万双腿发软，他在附近某个贵族的别庄里借了辆马车，一面愧疚于在这段原本应是他陪伴娜塔莉亚的时日中反劳烦娜塔莉亚照顾他，一面思索既然自己上次已用掉了“打猎时扭伤脚”的理由，这次该怎么向沙皇解释他推迟了回宫廷的日期不说，归来时还一副大病初愈的模样。

在经过数日名义上的左思右想、实际只是被困囚于茫然沉郁的情绪里后，伊万决定向子民们隐瞒自己肉体的与众不同之处，或者说他不是通过思索后作出决定，而是抱着拖延逃避的心态试图假装没发生过任何会影响他生活的事。恰巧由于君士坦丁堡和平条约的签订，彼得得以将重心转到重获因史托波伏条约丢失的领土以及获取波罗的海的入海港口上，故伊万将精力投入同瑞典王国的战争之中。这种逃避卓有成效，伊万和彼得先是为初期北方联盟的接连战败而焦头烂额——丹麦的统治者似乎被战场上的失利吓坏了，在莫斯科王国加入联盟短短四个月后丹麦就退出了联盟，这让伊万不可自抑的对弗雷德里克四世生出轻蔑之情——尽管翌年局势翻转，可彼得为了稳固重归的领土而在涅瓦河入海口附近新建立一座名为圣彼得堡的城市，因彼得打算继续向前推进战线，这座新城市的防卫任务自然落在了伊万头上。

几年后，波兰-立陶宛联邦也同瑞典签订了和平协约，雪上加霜的是，彼得曾经的盟友与亲密的伙伴、扎波罗热盖特曼[4]伊万·马泽帕于此时背叛了彼得转而选择支援瑞典王国，所幸这份背叛在波尔塔瓦会战结束、即瑞典王国惨败后才暴露在彼得眼前。相较惊愕且恼怒的彼得，伊万的精力除了分给圣彼得堡市的发展规划方案和战事以外，大部分都投注在担忧自己的姐妹上，因在莫吉廖夫地区发生的战争所导致的劫掠、围城以及火灾使娜塔莉亚的子民或是逃离故土或是武装起义；而奥利加的子民则在近半个世纪中因出身阶层或信仰分作不同派别，包括莫斯科王国在内的周围诸国皆为这片领土的实际控制权征战不休，伊万已许久不曾同奥利加私下通信，上一次获知奥利加近况还是在达成拉维安协议时伊万借机同卢卡谢维奇聊了几句。

因战况不断变化，伊万一直忙碌于诸如北方联盟恢复后同波兰国王重新签订合作条约、进一步将战线朝奥斯特海[5]和芬兰推进并管理新获得的领土、同加入战争的普鲁士等国交涉等事务。当战争终于结束，伊万依然需处理战后人口统计、彼得头衔提升等公事，同时还得协调安抚对彼得强硬推行西方的娱乐方式与服装款式不满的贵族们。伊万对此心情颇复杂，因有过和彼得一同匿名出使欧洲各国的经历，他理解彼得对更为繁华富足的中欧、西欧各国的向往，可对伊万来说那场短暂的旅途并不总是愉快的。彼得能怀着极大的热情了解并学习先进的造船技术、医学以及工厂结构，伊万却因俄罗斯国内那些非一朝一夕就能改善的落后之处生出沮丧无力之感，而这沮丧无力又使他因自身的弱小而产生愤怒，同时英格兰意识体瞥向他与彼得的那种隐晦的、混合着轻视与不以为然的、似在看某种低贱肮脏之物的眼神也令他难堪。现在彼得将欧洲的宴会引入国内并命令贵族必须出席，伊万不可避免的去引申联想彼得是否想要抛弃各类斯拉夫习俗，他害怕在彼得的政令推行影响下，他会逐渐的、悄无声息的在未来某日被一个由西方各国文化碎片拼造的新人格取代，也像被自己父母否定的孩子那样为统治者对已国文明的不接受而失落。

如此，繁忙的生活让伊万将自己的身体性别问题抛之脑后，仅在同娜塔莉亚呆在一起时会被娜塔莉亚对他的过度关注唤醒一瞬，但这缕涉及到乳房、怀孕和生产的愁思总是立刻融进被妹妹关怀的满足感之中不见踪影。当伊万再次不得不直面它时是在阿列克谢耶芙娜的加冕仪式结束后——由于阿列克谢耶芙娜的性别，牧首和执事们经过商议决定取消‘神圣婚姻’环节，同时他们向阿列克谢耶芙娜隐瞒了这一环节的存在，而尽管伊万听已消失的兄姐们提起过大公的性别不会是仪式的阻碍，可由于他出生在罗斯公国末期，未曾亲眼见过女性该如何进行这一环节，故他没有对牧首的决定提出异议——这是自罗斯时代结束以来他迎来的第二位、也是首位拥有实权的女性沙皇，尽管出自平民阶层的阿列克谢耶芙娜不似其她贵族女性那样像只驯养好的家鸽般只能乖巧地蹲在笼子里，而是能跟着彼得一同行军出使，然而过去伊万对她的认知也仅限于她马术不错、很受彼得喜爱以及略有军事才能上。

在阿列克谢耶芙娜身份转变后，伊万欲增进对阿列克谢耶芙娜的了解，阿列克谢耶芙娜看起来也想和他详谈某些事，然而彼得死亡那日伊万就隐隐感到下腹发冷、疲惫渴睡，待仪式结束，阿列克谢耶芙娜领着伊万进入偏厅，准备利用晚宴前的几小时让双方适应彼此间的新关系。伊万在沙发上坐下没多久，一股热流毫无预兆的、缓慢地淌过他的臀肉，伊万瞪大双眼，没等他掩饰自己失态的神情，阿列克谢耶芙娜就注意到他的异常并询问出声。

“我——”伊万干咽一下，“……请您原谅，我恐怕犯了某种旧疾，”他说，拼命在心中祈祷和肠内流血如影随形的疼痛这次能抱着怜悯之心晚些降临到他体内，至少得等他回到自己的住所后，“希望您能允许我现在回家，并原谅我缺席今晚的晚宴……”他希望立刻离开，赶在他的血漫过他的裤子浸在沙发上以前，只是他也犹豫是否该直接为之后的几日告假，按照以往的经验，在数日内他都是疼痛的手下败将，仅能像条被人捉上岸的鱼般瘫软在床铺里一面揪着床单发抖一面费力地呼吸着，可人们已对一个女人坐在俄罗斯帝国的王位上满心不解，他不敢肯定在这敏感时期，他的缺席是否会被军方和参议院视为母国意识体对阿列克谢耶芙娜继位的不满从而引起政权动荡。

然而阿列克谢耶芙娜的反应和过去那些不多问就同意伊万离开的统治者不同，“需要召草药师或治疗师为您看诊吗？”她皱着眉问，“或是唤军队的医生来，”她提议说，随即自言自语地肯定了自己的想法，认为令人把市内陆军专属医院中那些使用西方医疗方式的、非传统医师的医生请来给伊万看诊是个好主意。伊万慌张地阻止了阿列克谢耶芙娜，他脸颊胀红着，半是因他不得不向自己的君主撒谎，半是因那种谎言所带来的不安和羞耻感与真相带来的程度相去不远，“请别，”他略前倾身子，搭在膝上的双手收紧捏着制服下摆，“这种旧疾……不怎么体面，我每隔十多年至几十年就会复发一次，与国事内政的变化无关，您不必担忧，只要允许我回去休整数日——”

没等伊万后悔自己一时嘴快顺着心底的欲望说出休假的请求，阿列克谢耶芙娜就插话打断他道：“请一定留在这里让我随时照看您。”她用温和但不容拒绝的语气说，“我生在农民的家庭中，曾是女仆，已经年过四十，对我而言没什么疾病是不体面的。”她端详一下伊万的脸色，又说：“您现在就回卧室好好休息吧。”

伊万知道阿列克谢耶芙娜说的是彼得在建造冬宫时给他准备的卧室，尽管为了避免打搅彼得的家庭生活，也是因觉得住在与统治者相隔如此近的地方太过不自由，他从未和彼得长时间居住在一起。伊万忍耐下腹内隐隐出现的疼痛站起身，趁着转身离开偏厅的机会瞥了眼沙发，暗自庆幸方才的血量并没多到能在沙发下留下痕迹的地步，他一面以不会引人起疑的、在礼仪允许范围内最快的步速朝卧室走去，一面思索自己该怎么处理沾上经血的垫布。

伊万令仆从取来些足够柔软的布料充作垫布，他先是坐在沙发上，过了一会儿换成环着双膝挤进沙发扶手与沙发椅背构成的夹角中，再后来他挪上床，用女孩子戴头巾的方式拽着棉被裹住全身。初时他还有余力预演若流血量引起阿列克谢耶芙娜和近臣惊慌他该怎么安抚她们——简而言之，撒个合情合理的谎——随着时间流逝，天色转暗，待冬宫内的主厅奏响舞曲时，伊万已被疼痛折磨得神智模糊，他似乎断断续续昏睡过几次，又猛然被疼痛惊醒，吸饱了汗水和血的衣裤贴在他身上，他感到不适却没力气唤仆从取来干净的衣裳换洗。某一刻伊万依稀听见门前有絮絮低语声，他竭力把粘在一起的眼睑撕开，望见门缝内透出烛光和人影，不过没等他完全清醒，那些人影就消失了，于是他迫不及待的重归睡眠的怀抱，期望能靠失去意识来抵御疼痛。

伊万再次睁开眼时屋内仍是一片昏暗，他听见不远处传来门被打开的磕响才意识到自己是因门外的动静醒来，他转头，看见有仆从手持烛台走进房间，随后阿列克谢耶芙娜向床边走来——阿列克谢耶芙娜的着装与伊万在偏厅时见到的完全不同，这才让伊万推测出现在已是翌日了——她原本表情平和，来到床边后却嗅着空气皱起眉头，“母国，您——？”她神色严肃起来，侧头欲对仆从吩咐什么，伊万赶在阿列克谢耶芙娜下令前说：“请别担心，这是……”他顿了顿，上挪着朝床头靠去，同时试图以不引人注意的动作幅度压紧棉被，企图将弥漫在床周的血腥味困在被褥中，“我犯旧疾时有出血症状……”

伊万的话并没有成功安抚阿列克谢耶芙娜，她依旧担忧地看向伊万，“也许您忘记我曾随彼得·阿列克谢耶维奇出军奥斯曼帝国，我能嗅出您流了不少血，”她在床沿上坐下，伸手探向伊万额头，伊万往枕头里缩了缩，他不习惯在性爱之外同人进行这类直接肢体接触，也为自己皮肤表面的冷汗感到羞耻，可阿列克谢耶芙娜如她自己昨日所说，不觉得这有何不体面的，她感知伊万的体温，又观察伊万的脸色，“我会唤医生给您看诊。”她说，抬手比划个止住伊万拒绝之辞的手势，“虽然曾有草药师为您诊断过，但据我所知那是几个世纪以前的事，我相信随着医学发展，现在的医生对您的旧疾会给出新的治疗方案。”

伊万最终同意见医生，因他心底还抱着些微弱的、自己的确是患上痔疮而非肉体某部分性别改变了的希望。医生的确给出了新的治疗方案，分别是喝下泻药，使用水蛭或给痔核放血，伊万觉得每一种方案听上去都糟糕透顶，医生也对伊万的出血量以及指诊时未能摸到肠壁上的肿块而疑惑不已，最后伊万要求仆从按照数世纪前草药师给出的药方制作药膏，不是说那些药膏真的有用，只因为药膏的热度敷在又冷又湿的皮肤表面能让伊万好受不少。此外伊万一直待在卧室内，除了强撑着应付前来探病的近臣和主教以外他都或是昏睡，或是盯着窗外的落雪发呆，不过这份平静很快被急切的脚步声打破了，伊万转头，看见娜塔莉亚像只头一次奔向广阔草原的小羊羔般闷头朝他跑来，他暗自叹息，显然在他送口信给娜塔莉亚解释为何他昨日未回家以及因何得在冬宫内留几日时附带的、让娜塔莉亚不需担心也不需来探病的劝告被娜塔莉亚视若无物。

如此到了第四日，伊万下腹中的疼痛减轻不少，自体内产生的寒冷感也逐渐消失，他仅是仍有些腰酸，自认为能出席舞会以显示他支持阿列克谢耶芙娜成为俄罗斯帝国的统治者，却不想早餐后没多久阿列克谢耶芙娜就走进卧室并命令身边的仆从全离开，只留她和伊万两人，伊万有些被阿列克谢耶芙娜严肃的模样惊住，他放下手中一本翻译自西方各国的世俗故事集，向阿列克谢耶芙娜投去疑惑的目光。

“您告诉医生您患的是痔疮，”阿列克谢耶芙娜说，她直视伊万的双眼，语气莫名给伊万带来丝逼迫感，“您真的患的是这种病吗？”

伊万眼睑颤了颤，“……当初的草药师是这样判断的。”

阿列克谢耶芙娜沉默片刻，“我生育过十一次，母国。”她说，这突然转变的话题让伊万有些不解，他小心的观察阿列克谢耶芙娜的表情却未能看出什么，这话题让他不太自在，不但是因到今日为止，阿列克谢耶芙娜的所有孩子中仅有三个女儿活了下来，还由于他对当彼得·彼得诺维奇这位获得众人承认的继承人死后彼得有多么痛苦记忆犹新，“尽管痔疮被称为皇室病，但患此病的人不可能全是皇室成员，也不可能只有男人才会得这种病，只不过由于此病表现出的症状的身体部位被认为不雅，所以女人们通常不会向医生求助。”她露出回忆的神色，“当我还在乡下时，女人遇上这类事儿都是靠母女口传的偏方，喝下各类浆果、植物熬煮的水或洗草药浴，有时坚持每天喝上四、五茶匙的汤汁，经过十多天症状就会减轻乃至于消退，有时这病能纠缠人一辈子。”

阿列克谢耶芙娜叹了口气，“我想您已经听出我也曾受此病困扰。我不知别的女人情况如何，就我自已而言，这病像生育赠礼一样，在我生下安娜、玛格丽特、帕维尔、娜塔莉亚时都患过痔疮，所以我了解痔疮会导致我们的身体出现何种变化，而其中绝不包括如您这样不停流血。况且，恐怕您不只有出血的症状吧，我看得出来您在忍耐疼痛。”闻言伊万无意识抿唇，他情不自禁生出几分对阿列克谢耶芙娜敏锐的观察力的埋怨，毕竟过去所有的男性统治者，即便是与伊万相处亲如兄弟的那些也不曾看透伊万的伪装，某几名沙皇曾看出伊万脸色苍白，不过伊万随意编造个咋听上去符合逻辑的谎言，甚至只需说自己昨日饮酒过度，现在因宿醉头疼不已就能轻易从沙皇那儿获得独自静养一段时间的许可。

“自从与彼得·阿列克谢耶维奇相识后，我几乎就没脱离怀孕、生产和产后恢复的轮回，娜塔莉亚出生后才终于得以清闲下来。” 阿列克谢耶芙娜说，“所以近七年来，我又得为月经烦恼，”她顿了顿，“腹痛，腰酸，无论穿多厚的衣裳、呆在多暖和的房间中仍感到寒冷——” 阿列克谢耶芙娜放轻声音，她依旧目不转睛地盯着伊万，伊万早已转开眼，他垂眼望着膝上书籍封面的花纹，竭力控制自己的神情别随着阿列克谢耶芙娜的话而变化，“——以及流血，与由刀剑切割受伤后的出血不同，月经的血不但是液体，时常也会在内裙[6]上留下血块。”

伊万捏着书壳，指腹在壳角处来回摩挲，他已分不出余力调整自己的五官，所有注意力皆被阿列克谢耶芙娜描述的她在月经期间的状态吸引，他发现自己病发时的遭遇同那些描述的相符之处，又因不愿将自己不是患上痔疮而是在经历月事这一可能性纳入思考范围中，故他努力回忆自己的症状，试图找出能说服自己相符之处只是巧合的证据，然而阿列克谢耶芙娜无情的用自己的声音把他拽回现实，她继续道：“您的出血量引起仆从和医生的恐慌，他们将您的情形报告给我和近臣，那些男人们都在猜想也许是由于帝国内某处——您知道，诸如偏远的村庄这类我们无法及时收到灾情消息的地方——发生雪灾故导致您身体内部出血不止，可我有另一个推测。”

书角在伊万的手指和掌心上留下红色的凹痕，他缓缓移眸看向阿列克谢耶芙娜。

阿列克谢耶芙娜的神情可被称为温和，也可说是接受了某个意料之外的观念后的平静，“在我进入皇室、主教引我见您以前，为避免我失礼与意识不到您身份的贵重，主教和彼得·阿列克谢耶维奇曾对我解释过您是怎样的存在，他们称您为这个国家与这片土地的圣灵，母国。”她笑了起来，“所以我第一次见您时差点惊讶到摔一跤，受‘母国[7]’一词的影响，我一直以为您是女人。而现在……” 阿列克谢耶芙娜侧头望了眼壁炉，随后又把视线移回伊万脸上，“您是圣灵，不是人类，所以，没准儿您并不像我们那样有固定的性别，对吗？”她又直直盯着伊万的双眼，仿佛企图伊万的眼里获得一个答案，“我觉得您并不是患了痔疮，而是像女人一样，没怀孕时每隔一段时间就会流血。”

伊万一言不发，他感到自己的下腹内又隐隐传来那种特殊的抽疼，有股不知来源的寒风挤进领巾和脖颈间的缝隙、贴着他的皮肤绕着他周身游走，他不自觉调整坐姿移手虚按着下腹，半晌后说：“……我不知道。我——”他顿了顿，“在您与彼得相识以前，不，是更之前的时候，某次我去探望娜塔莉亚——那时我还未告诉彼得娜塔莉亚的存在——我曾……也是这样流血，只不过那次流了更多的血、更疼、血块也更多……”即使过了几十年，伊万回忆那次时体内仍会泛起虚弱无力的幻痛，“我雇来照顾娜塔莉亚起居的帮佣在清洗垫布后猜测我带了个女人躲在偏远的乡下堕胎……”伊万收了声，他喉咙堵到发不出声音，也不知接下去还能说什么。

阿列克谢耶芙娜脸上的神情变了，伊万找不出准确的词来形容或定义，那看起来不是同情，可又和同情沾边，“仅凭您的描述我无法判断您到底经历的是哪一种，”她的语调比方才还要轻柔，几乎让伊万以为阿列克谢耶芙娜是在同她最小的女儿娜塔莉亚对话，“无论是哪一种，那肯定都很痛苦。”

伊万摇摇头，说不清是想把残存在血管和骨骼里的疼痛的余韵甩开还是在否定阿列克谢耶芙娜的话，那的确难以忍受，但比起伊万遭遇过的其它糟糕事儿，诸如莫斯科在蒙古入侵时被烧毁——那时他所代表的地区还太小，烧毁莫斯科等同于直接焚烧他的肉体——战败后成为战胜者举行的、象征征服这片土地的仪式的祭品；或国内发生大范围的天灾与暴动等，难以忍受就意味着有“忍受”以及“撑过去”的可能性，而非只能像块没有自主能力的黏土般任由外力碾压搓捏。“我们——如我这样的存在，并不是神灵，我们的无知程度和人类相等。即便新时代的医学生能通过解刨尸体学习人体构造，可还未有哪个医生拥有把意识体当作解刨课教学材料的勇气，我们不知道意识体的肉体结构是否和人类同样，由于我们和你们有着相同的长相规律，所以自久远的过去到现今，我们假设我们不但外表和人类一样，身体内部也和人类一样，但如我所言，我无法判断自己是否有固定的性别。”

“这样么……”阿列克谢耶芙娜带着几分意外说，两人相对无言，良久，阿列克谢耶芙娜才再次开口问：“那……关于您身体的状态，要告诉诸位近臣和主教吗？”

“不。”伊万立即回答道，倒不是说他心中已有明确的决定，反而因他仍迟疑不定，故下意识把阿列克谢耶芙娜的询问当成了提议并拒绝了她。伊万瞥了阿列克谢耶芙娜一眼，为自己的反应生出几分莫名的羞赧，似掩饰自己的情绪，伊万对阿列克谢耶芙娜解释说：“虽然我一直被称呼为‘母国’，可这并不代表统治者们乐于我化身成女性、或具现出某些女人独有的特性。他们未曾改变我的称呼的词性，不过是因为——”伊万在即将说出原本的话的前一瞬突然想起由于众人的隐瞒，阿列克谢耶芙娜至今、可能直到死亡都不会知晓‘神圣婚姻’这件事，他卡顿一下，改口说：“——因为过去流传下来的旧俗罢了，罗斯公国的化身是女性——您可能听说过她，奥利加，现在正和波兰以及立陶宛的意识体生活在一起——因此子民们习惯用阴性词来称呼我们。”

和阿列克谢耶芙娜的交谈未给伊万的带来除多出一人知晓他秘密以外的生活改变，或者说，无任何公事上的改变，那日阿列克谢耶芙娜向伊万传授了不少她减轻月经期间疼痛的方法，诸如尽可能让自己感到暖和，用奇怪的草药熬制汤汁并喝下等等，听上去没什么可靠性且还有些危险，但聊胜于无。阿列克谢耶芙娜还顺带告诉伊万怀孕、尤其是怀孕初期的身体症状，“以防万一。”她这样说。

和娜塔莉亚以外的人，尤其是对方还是自己的统治者谈论这种私密事让伊万有些尴尬，同时他也感到新奇，在那场交谈之后，阿列克谢耶芙娜不但因得知伊万的秘密而认为自己同伊万间变得更为亲密熟识，似乎还不自觉把伊万当作发泄自进入皇室后被压抑的情感的替代品，她私下和伊万相处时要么暴露出几分非贵族阶层所有的、会被贵妇们评价粗鄙的习气——尽管就算她竭力模仿出身于血统皆高贵的仕女，人们也在挑剔她的相貌和衣着品味——要么用一种直白的、带着些粗鲁感的方式照顾伊万，伊万不能说自己讨厌阿列克谢耶芙娜的关怀。

伊万并没有就此确定自己体内某部分器官变得和女性一样，除非他的身体被刨开，把内脏一块块取出来同另一具女尸对比，否则他不会把‘我只是得了奇怪的病’这一可能性从心里驱逐出去。不过，闲暇时分伊万开始思索导致自己肉体变化的因素是什么，以及为何别的意识体没遇见过相同的问题，他左思右想，为防自己记忆混乱还在纸张上一一列出他和其余意识体的不同之处，最终他发现，或许这仅是因为他的子民不但以阴性词称呼他，还发自内心认为他是‘母亲’。

“这太荒唐了……”伊万不敢置信地喃喃自语道，他笑了一声，气流通过被金帐汗损伤的声带钻出口后变得尖利又怪异，“就因为这个……？”他呢喃着，直直盯着面前的纸张，又倏尔站起身冲向书架翻看起各类诗集和历史记载，他在每一本书中寻找‘母亲俄罗斯’这一词组，找过本世纪的后又跑去书房搜寻上一世纪的，然后再跑去阁楼翻出锁在箱子里的古籍。伊万早已察觉到本世纪后‘母亲俄罗斯’这意象在文学、音乐乃至军事动员方面的出现频率都在增加，而他能找到的最早的、具有广泛影响力的著作是由一名被俄罗斯教会册封为圣徒的希腊人所写的，但伊万依稀记得在更早之前、或许能早到罗斯公国还名存实亡的时候他领土内的子民就已经把‘母亲’之名压在了他头上，他记不清自己是否抗议过，极大可能没有，毕竟过去他从不在乎子民唤他的代称，人名、昵称、国名、甚至是统治者们某些调皮的后代取的绰号他都一视同仁。

‘马克西·格雷克，安德烈·米哈伊洛维奇·库尔布斯基……’伊万眼里倒映着这两个名字，在心中那个埋怨名单上记下了第一笔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]《Синопсис》
> 
> [2] Земского 沙俄时期的警局，负责地区管理、下层人的诉讼、税收、消防等。虽然我查wiki，这个词指的是十九世纪中叶出现的地区自治机构，不过用Yandex搜出了不同的结果。在十七世纪下半叶，沙皇阿列克谢•米哈伊洛维奇•罗曼诺夫颁布法律判堕胎的女性死刑。
> 
> [3] Иерогамия，同时也和‘俄罗斯母亲’的释义有关
> 
> [4]盖特曼：波兰-立陶宛联邦中军队指挥官的头衔，地位仅次于君主
> 
> [5]即波罗的海，波罗的海这一名字和地区的概念出现时间并不长
> 
> [6]查了下，过去由于没有避孕的概念，所以女性基本就是怀孕-哺育或怀孕-流产，来月经的时期不多，而在月经期间，通常也是垫些布或什么都不用，就靠裙子吸收经血(过去女性会穿很多层裙子)
> 
> [7] родина 阴性词
> 
> OOC小剧场：  
> 各国人民对本国化身认知：  
> 美国人&英国人：是女神！（哥伦比亚女神、自由女神/不列颠尼亚）  
> 荷兰人&芬兰人：是少女！（荷兰少女、芬兰少女）  
> 冰岛人：是女士！（群山之女）  
> 意大利人：是富有的、会带来王冠的女人！（Italia turrita）  
> 俄罗斯人：是母亲！  
> 俄罗斯人：从一开始母国就是母亲！  
> 露：…………你们快闭嘴啦(´;し;｀)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沉迷新发售的游戏《Partisans 1941》，露家公司开发的二战游击队题材游戏，俄语配音好评，一刀一个纳粹超爽的www
> 
> 顺便向大家推荐一篇设定惊为天人的露家太太写的加露同人[《Близнецы》](https://ficbook.net/readfic/100209)，靠机翻也能吃，是难得解释了北米双子的相貌为何与原住民印第安人不同的粮

‘好运’对伊万来说一直是种消耗极快的稀有资源，两年后阿列克谢耶芙娜就一病不起，而她为登上皇位发动的从莫斯科公国至现在的第一次宫廷政变也像是打开了潘多拉的陶罐，权臣缅什科夫为将对自己有利的继承人推上沙皇宝座，在阿列克谢耶芙娜逝世后再一次发动政变并逮捕、流放他的反对者。而伊万则对彼得二世失望至极，他不是第一次遇见昏庸无能且性喜游乐的统治者，只是无论遭遇多少次，他都无法适应自己——在国家和意识体人格双重意义上的自己——像一件老旧的、不再受主人喜爱的家具那样被粗鲁的使用和对待，他甚至认为彼得二世统治期间发生的唯一一件好事乃是由于彼得二世加冕前经过医生测试发现未来的沙皇尚未成长发育到能勃起的程度，故伊万得以逃过‘神圣婚姻’这一仪式。

彼得二世的继承者安娜·伊万诺夫娜同样经历了各种政治斗争才成为沙皇，伊万一面为王位更替时的动荡头疼——他总觉得这是个不好的兆头，预示着未来掌权者交换时都得出点儿问题——一面暗自庆幸在彼得之后他终于又迎来一位聪慧且有才能的、看上去至少不会短命到只有几年寿命的统治者，尽管他和安娜·伊万诺夫娜的关系并不亲近，也反对安娜·伊万诺夫娜成立隐秘调查、窃听和监视贵族与官员们的秘密总理府。

三年后，为了解决波兰-立陶宛联邦因王权不稳而导致的领土接壤处层出不穷的匪患与明克斯等地境内东正教教徒被波兰人迫害的问题，也为了保证波兰-立陶宛联邦的中立立场不受法兰西王国的干涉、防止法兰西王国的势力向东扩散，俄罗斯帝国半是被卷入半是主动参与进波兰的王位继承争端中。对于此次俄罗斯的主要敌人法兰西，过去伊万只从本国外交官和驻它国大使的信件里断断续续得到过不少消息，诸如新修建的凡尔赛宫与欧洲外的殖民地等——‘气候温暖的领土！’每当伊万想到那些属于法兰西的殖民地时总是会情不自禁涌起羡慕之情和对南下扩张的渴望——当年彼得出使欧洲各国时因出使目的而没将法兰西列入访问名单中，本世纪彼得访问法兰西时伊万又留在国内辅佐近臣们处理内政，以防如上次那般作乱者趁着沙皇出行而掀起叛乱，故虽然上个世纪两国曾短暂加入过同一个联盟，但伊万从未亲自见过法兰西的意识体，对方仅在他脑中留下个被各类流言传闻以及卢卡谢维奇等人随口一提所塑造的模糊身影，且因本世纪俄罗斯与法兰西的关系日益紧张，在维也纳条约[1]签订后，法兰西开始拉拢俄罗斯周边的国家以期制造一个敌视俄罗斯的东欧政治环境，伊万很难对那个意识体报以什么美好的想象。

‘你的敌人总能反衬出你是怎样的人。’伊万想，根据他随彼得游览英格兰时那个眉毛异常有存在感的意识体的糟糕表现，伊万猜测法兰西意识体极大可能也是个令人生厌的、傲慢又自命不凡的杂种。

波兰-立陶宛联邦的衰弱使伊万意识到这是个可趁之机，他已经和自己的姐姐分离太久了，即使奥利加和他的关系依旧算不上不亲密——例如伊万至今仍未向奥利加透露娜塔莉亚的存在，当奥利加在信中写下试探之语时，伊万总是回复以天气、新的服装流行款式和第聂伯河右岸近况等话题，他无法判断奥利加的试探是因她感知到了什么，还是说卢卡谢维奇或罗利纳提斯命令她利用自己的身份撬开伊万像蚌壳一样紧闭的嘴，自娜塔莉亚诞生以来，宫廷内联邦的使者已有意无意打探过许多消息了，他们做得足够隐蔽，每一次都冠以政务之名，可惜只要涉及到娜塔莉亚，伊万总是如只带着熊崽的母熊一样敏锐且充满攻击性，他能轻而易举看透那些间谍以及间谍背后的意识体们的真正目的——伊万也认为家人最好生活在一起，他抱着试一试的心态向安娜·伊万诺夫娜提出借机迎回奥利加之事，出乎他意料的是，不需他将自己准备的说服方案一一讲出，诸如奥利加对第聂伯河右岸地区的稳定以及对小俄罗斯概念的稳固作用等，安娜·伊万诺夫娜就将他的提议纳入战争目标中。

经过战争中和法兰西的几次交锋以及法兰西推动奥斯曼帝国再次和俄罗斯帝国开战后，伊万对法兰西帝国及其意识体都报以更深的恶感，而当法兰西当局的努力反而使俄罗斯的国际地位上升后，伊万忍不住产生股混合了嘲讽的愉悦，这种愉悦在奥古斯特三世成为波兰国王并正式同意奥利加回归俄罗斯以感谢俄罗斯政府对自己的支持和帮助后攀上顶峰，哪怕在伊万前去迎接奥利加时发现奥利加对和自己兄弟重逢以及生活在一起未显露多少兴奋喜悦也没降低，‘她毕竟在波兰待了好几个世纪，得花上一段时间才能习惯新生活。’伊万想。

接回奥利加时罗利纳提斯也在场，伊万一瞧见罗利纳提斯，那个穿着法国流行套装、带着顶扑了香粉的黑色假发的身影就戳动了伊万体内那根‘保护娜塔莉亚’神经。果不其然，罗利纳提斯找了个略远离侍从、周围的人听不清他和伊万交谈的机会以近乎笃定的语气询问伊万道：“明斯克那片土地上是不是诞生了新的意识体？”

闻言伊万脸上的微笑丝毫未变，他瞥了罗利纳提斯一眼，又移眼眺望远方似在欣赏由灌木和树林构成的、杂乱中含着丝秩序的自然风光，“您想得到什么样的回答呢？”伊万的声调仿佛在歌唱，他的笑容扩大些，故意又轻又软地念出罗利纳提斯的名字补充说：“亲爱的托里斯·罗利纳提斯。”

罗利纳提斯的呼吸哽了一下，伊万猜对方应该完整的接收到了自己的挑衅和恶意，他永远不会忘记当年蒙古入侵时立陶宛大公国的趁乱劫掠以及其后包括伪德米特里一世事件在内的、一系列由立陶宛主导或参与的阴谋和入侵——尤其是导致奥利加的子民同他的子民敌对的那些——‘不过，现在我倒是能肯定当年签订德林斯基休战条约[2]时罗利纳提斯的确是在试探娜塔莉亚的出生。’他思索着，多年隐瞒娜塔莉亚的存在、成功保护了娜塔莉亚所带来的自矜像煮开的水一样沸腾着在心底翻出一波波浪潮，他有些想赏玩罗利纳提斯此刻的表情，又觉得摆出幅不理人的高傲姿态更能惹恼身边这名曾经强大的意识体，故他控制住自己侧头的欲望继续眺望远方。

“明斯克那块地区是否诞生了新的意识体？”罗利纳提斯再次问，“意识体作为使者出使它国的风潮已兴盛了近一个多世纪，而您几乎没离开过您的国家，也拒绝其它意识体作为使者拜访您的国家。是什么把您绑在了您的领土上，您又是为何拒绝您的同族来您家中作客呢？”罗利纳提斯的语气有些咄咄逼人，但伊万能听出罗利纳提斯声音里强压着的愤怒与几分因被轻视出现的耻辱感，这突然使伊万回想起他面对英格兰意识体时的心情，进而感到几分意兴阑珊，他终于转头看向罗利纳提斯，“我也问了，您到底想要得到什么样答案呢？”他顿了顿，又说：“无论答案是什么，现在的您都无法做任何事。”

“……所以答案是‘是’，对吗？”罗利纳提斯直视着伊万，眼里的固执一览无遗。

伊万叹息一声，将视线移至不远处正看着仆从检查行李的奥利加身上。

“您不应该这样做，伊万·布拉金斯基，”伊万余光中的罗利纳提斯轻微颤抖着，伊万肯定这不是由于罗利纳提斯觉得冷，而是他为了避免四周的人察觉到他的愤怒以及其它激烈的情绪而竭力压抑自我的结果，“您知道，按照德林斯基休战条约，既然那块土地被划分给我——我和卢卡谢维奇，”罗利纳提斯卡了一下才补充上他盟友的名字，“那么理应由我们来照看那名新生儿！”

伊万嗤笑着说：“请别说这种荒唐又可笑的话，那是我的亲人。”——自然该和我生活在一起，因伊万改变了原本羞辱罗利纳提斯的打算，他隐去后面的话没说出口。

“您怎么能确定他是您的亲人？”罗利纳提斯猛地抬手似想推搡伊万，所幸他理智尚存，半途中别扭的改为摩挲外套上的纽扣，他沉默片刻，再次开口道：“况且，您这么说，难道奥利加不是您的亲人吗？”

伊万转头速度快到他听见自己的颈椎发出声脆响，他死死盯着罗利纳提斯，深呼吸了数次才继续挂着面具般的微笑说：“是‘她’而不是‘他’。”他微前倾身子靠近罗利纳提斯，伸手握住罗利纳提斯的手肘，指甲隔着衣袖掐进罗利纳提斯的皮肉里，“请您记住，我亲爱的罗利纳提斯，她是我的妹妹——”他压低音量，因喉咙和声带受损而一直保持稚嫩的声音如极北蝰一般蜿蜒着钻入罗利纳提斯的耳道，“——也只会是 **我** 的妹妹。”他重重吐出‘我’字，甩开了罗利纳提斯的手肘，“感谢您前来送别奥利加，不过由于回程路远，我们最好别继续耽搁了，您认为呢？”

回程途中伊万和奥利加共乘过几次马车，如他所料，罗斯公国时期两人的地位差距和漫长的分离致使重逢后的他们时常只能尴尬无言得共处一室，伊万有想过趁此介绍娜塔莉亚，这样他和奥利加间既有话题可聊，奥利加和娜塔莉亚见面后也不会因陌生而感到无所适从，可每当他脑中闪过这个念头，对奥利加的不信任就跳窜着敲响了他耳边的警钟，告诫他奥利加直到现在也未表现出逃出敌人奴役、即将和兄弟生活在一起的如释重负与喜悦，或许在奥利加看来波兰和立陶宛并不是分裂东斯拉夫整体的敌人，更甚者，没准儿奥利加认为俄罗斯帝国才是她被以第聂伯河为线分作两块的罪魁祸首。

在聊完了诸如圣彼得堡正流行的裙装和首饰款式，宴会的流程与没明说的、通常作为判断来客是否属于已圈的礼仪等无意义的话题后，伊万左思右想，于某日下午坐进奥利加所乘坐的那辆摇晃的马车内尝试着谈论更进一步的话题，他向奥利加提起“小俄罗斯”这一概念，并带着几分邀功的心态对奥利加介绍彼得还在世时下令印刷新版的各类东正教书籍以去除波兰对东斯拉夫的影响，“当然，这并不是说我认为彼得借此打压异神教徒的做法是正确的。”伊万补充道，“我有叮嘱当地的官员们睁一只眼闭一只眼，只要那些拥有另一种信仰的人们别在城市里公开宣扬自己的神，他们的生活就不会受到干扰。”

奥利加面带微笑，她微颔首，视线落在伊万的领巾上道：“您心肠真好。”

伊万想长叹一声但控制住了自己，他能感到奥利加在面对他时不止表现得极为生疏，这份生疏中还混着几分蛰人的敌意。伊万无法判断奥利加的敌意是源自罗斯公国时期两人相处模式的惯性，还是奥利加真如他胡思乱想的那样认为俄罗斯帝国是分裂她子民的作恶者之一，或更糟糕点儿两者兼有。“您不用表现得如此的——”伊万抿唇望向奥利加，“您是我的姐姐，不必让礼节成为挡在我们之间的障碍物。”

闻言奥利加连嘴角上翘的角度都没变化一下，她仍像名再普通不过的、和不熟悉的异性共处一室的贵族妇女那样挂着温顺可人的面具。

“……我记得您很擅长刀术，也喜欢和人比试，”伊万注视着奥利加那身由层层衬裙堆垒出膨胀感的、不便于行动的裙装，浮现在脑中的却是罗斯公国时期他跟随年长的兄姐们前往基辅参加迎接新一年到来的仪式时——伊万记得那时人们是把冬去春来的四月当作新一年的起点——远远望见的站在罗斯大公身边腰间挎着匕首和弯刀的、瞧上去锋利又高高在上的奥利加，“也许您早已听说过这个消息，我们家族中新增了一位成员。”

伊万用余光观察奥利加的神情，可他什么都没能看出来，“她的名字娜塔莉亚，和您一样喜欢舞刀弄枪，虽然如今只长到我腰部那么高，但已经能成功举起比她身高还长半个头的铁剑作出些挥砍戳刺的动作了。我有时会和她聊起您，尤其是您精湛的刀术，她对此很是向往，”这是句不完全的谎言，无论伊万同娜塔莉亚谈论多少次奥利加，娜塔莉亚也从未主动询问过任何有关奥利加的消息，她摆出全神贯注聆听的模样的动机不是因她对素未蒙面的姐姐感兴趣，仅仅因说话者是伊万而已——就算伊万捧着词典从字母А读到字母Я，娜塔莉亚依旧会托着腮睁着闪闪发光的双眼专注的瞧着伊万，在给娜塔莉亚上语言课时伊万已验证过这点了——不过伊万认为撒点儿有助于姐妹间建立正面印象的谎话无伤大雅，“如果您愿意，她将非常乐于向您学习刀术。”

奥利加眼睑颤了颤，她的头垂得更低些，显现出脖颈至后肩那段圆润流畅的曲线，她微张口，似想说什么，最终却只是抬手将落至脸侧的鬓发撩至耳后。伊万的目光莫名被奥利加撩发的动作吸引，过了数秒他才恍然意识到他之所以盯着奥利加的手指不放，乃由于那只手上本该有陈年刀茧的地方看上去光滑又柔嫩。“——或者，”伊万有些局促地说，他觉得自己似乎不小心说错了话，“您也可以讲述些罗斯公国时期的事，娜塔莉亚对我们的历史很感兴趣，她喜欢听斯拉夫神明的传说……”他的声音越来越小，因奥利加仍低着头，他放任沮丧获得五官调控权。

在度过一段尴尬又略沉重的寂静后，伊万再次尝试着开口道：“您多年以来一直在波兰王国的首都居住，也许想要回自己的领土看看，很遗憾因时间紧迫，归程途中我们无法绕路去基辅。”伊万望了望窗外，土路边栽着一排道旁树，树与树的间隙内断断续续透出遥远的天际线，虽是晴日，远处却漂浮着几抹乌灰的云，伊万将视线移回奥利加身上，“您——”他迟疑了一瞬，“如果您无法适应圣彼得堡的生活，在拜见过安娜·伊万诺夫娜后……”伊万的食指无意识挠着椅面上的刺绣纹路，他当然希望奥利加能和自己住在一起，收到奥古斯特三世同意把奥利加移交给俄罗斯帝国的消息后他就迫不及待在自己的别庄中划分出一片区域重新装潢，然而和奥利加重逢的这几日，奥利加冷淡的反应让他从一厢情愿的家人团聚的幻梦中清醒过来，“我会劝说陛下允许您回基辅，当然，您不能一直留在基辅内，可每年住上几个月也不会招致他人闲话。”

奥利加猛然抬头，又立即垂首用角度遮掩她失态的表情，她抬手抵住鼻端，胸膛快速起伏着，呼吸也变得颤抖不稳。伊万体贴得移开视线，等耳边的呼吸声平复下来他才继续道：“您是我的家人，如我所说，礼节乃至于地位尊卑都不必成为我们之间的障碍，我希望我们能像普通的人类姐弟那样拥有平等的、相互信赖的关系。”

奥利加抬起头，她眼眶有些泛红，在撤下防范性的温顺面具后她的神色终于生动起来，“我不曾听说过意识体之间还能以那种方式相处。”

“是啊，这是种新的——”伊万顿住，他思索片刻说：“——新的探索，我想我们都有很多得学习的地方。”

娜塔莉亚和奥利加的会面比伊万预想的还要客套生疏，虽说考虑到年龄差距、过去奥利加对家族的看法以及娜塔莉亚对除他以外的人持有的漠不关心的态度，伊万并不指望姐妹俩能一见如故，但寒暄完后只能靠伊万绞尽脑汁找出些三人能共聊的话题，另两人还只选择伊万作为对话对象显然不是个好的开始。或许是看出了伊万藏在心底的消沉，之后奥利加和娜塔莉亚主动向对方搭过几次话，至于效果，伊万只能安慰自己道至少他的姐妹正尝试着互相磨合，令他不知该感到欣慰还是担心的是，娜塔莉亚趁着奥利加游览自己将要居住的区域离开之时告诉伊万他不用担心她们的事，同时直白的告诉伊万她因伊万对奥利加前来一事表现得如此激动而生出些小小——可能也没那么小——的妒忌，话音未落她就提着裙摆跑走了，留下懵且怔愣的伊万迟疑他是否该叫住娜塔莉亚好好谈谈幼儿对亲近之人的独占欲的问题。

大约一个多月后的某日晚上，伊万洗漱完后换上了睡袍——公平来说，这件长至他脚腕的略透明的袍子有些像女士的内裙——他打着呵欠走向床，掀开棉被后却措不及防被床上一团蜷缩的人影吓得倒退几步，差点儿被地毯绊倒往后摔一跤，他没有立刻转身朝茶桌扑去、举起茶椅砸向床并高呼卫兵的唯一原因是因为他在受到惊吓之余认出了躺在床上的是娜塔莉亚。已睡着的娜塔莉亚似乎被伊万的抽气声吵醒了，她揉着右眼坐起身，迷迷糊糊唤了声“哥哥”。

“为什么你会在这儿，娜塔申卡？”伊万停在原地问，他在问娜塔莉亚是如何在避开守在两人卧室前厅内的女仆和男仆、不被走廊上的侍卫和仆从发现的前提下溜进他卧室内，又是什么时候潜入他床上、用什么方式让方才的他忽视床铺异常的，然而娜塔莉亚却回答说：“因为我想和你说会儿话。”她放下手，看上去清醒了几分。

“我们可以明早再谈——”

娜塔莉亚嘟起嘴。

“——好吧，”伊万叹息着说，他走上前坐在床沿上，“但仅此一次，知道吗？你已经不是个小姑娘了，娜塔申卡，你应该更注意我们之间的距离，尤其是在进入对方私人空间时。”以免撞上些尴尬事儿，伊万在心中补完自己的未尽之语。

“可我要垫脚才能碰到你的肩膀呐。”娜塔莉亚反驳说，她拍了拍身边，要求道：“坐过来些，哥哥。”待伊万坐到她身边后，她扭着身子朝床头坐去，双手环住膝盖突兀地问：“奥利加真的是我们的姐姐吗？”

伊万愣了一瞬，没等他问出娜塔莉亚为何会这样想，娜塔莉亚就自顾自继续说：“她很不一样。”她顿了顿，补充得更详细些，“和你相比很不一样。”

娜塔莉亚的疑问和感受并不出乎伊万意料，考虑到奥利加作为罗斯公国的象征诞生，在罗斯灭亡后经历近百年的地区内各小势力的混战后被立陶宛大公国入侵征服，又被当作利益交换条件由立陶宛大公国转移给波兰王国统治，至今奥利加的子民仍未形成股足够强大的、统一的、能使她摆脱战利品处境的力量，而曾经不被她放在眼里的、过去从属于她的伊万所象征的政权却逐渐强大不说，以目前的发展趋势来看似乎永远不会再次落入被奴役或分裂成无数碎片化小地区的境地。这种身份地位的落差极可能导致她生出蚀骨的嫉妒和怨恨。尽管数个世纪没有自主权的、依附它国的生活磨尽了奥利加性格里的趾高气昂和强势，无论她内心中是否深藏着对他乃至娜塔莉亚的负面情感，至少表面上她维持着拘谨又温婉的模样，可没准儿奥利加在同娜塔莉亚相处时不自觉流露出了什么呢？

或这和情感无关，不提奥利加那些和他区别甚大的遭遇，单论娜塔莉亚对意识体的认知——尤其是意识体间那根本不存在的亲缘关系——就因他的私欲而不怎么符合主流，也许这才是娜塔莉亚口中的“不一样”，只是，真正让伊万苦恼的是他不知该怎样用简练的、概括性且同时易懂的方式将这一切解释给娜塔莉亚听。

“你觉得是哪里不一样呢？”伊万问，希望由娜塔莉亚选择他应从哪儿开始解答。

“……不知道，”娜塔莉亚颇苦恼的偏头，她埋在棉被下的脚趾动了动，一缕鬓发从肩后往前滑至她脸颊旁，“奥利加使用不同的语言，遵循不同的社交礼仪，子民们拥有不同的信仰，但我说的不是那些不同，而是——”娜塔莉亚皱起眉，“哥哥，你在离开前和我聊了不少奥利加的事，我也能感觉到她的确是在试图扮演一个姐姐……大概吧？”她的语气不怎么确定，显然直到现在也未完全理清自己的感受，“奥利加她——”娜塔莉亚泄气地垂手摩挲被面，“我真的不知道，哥哥。我不认为她在伪装什么，就是那种暗怀不好的心思与目的而故意接近我的那种，可和她在一起时，她的言辞和神态总使我觉得不对劲儿。”她忽然转头看向伊万，“虽然你从未详细解释过为什么你不仅向其它国家隐瞒我的存在，也隐瞒了沙皇，但我自己就能推测出你的动机，是为了避免在人类认为必要的时候把我像货物一样出售抵债，对吧？”

“……娜塔莉亚……”伊万讶然又欲言又止的唤道。

娜塔莉亚耸了下肩，“都不需我努力总结周边意识体的经历，奥利加的遭遇不就是最典型明显的例子吗？没有男性近臣会在我身上浪费时间，哥哥，只有安娜·伊万诺夫娜和她的荣誉女仆[3]、主要是荣誉女仆肯分注意力给我，我理解人类对我们的态度以及重视程度的区别是由于我们象征的政权的重要度不同，更遑论我的领土既不处于你的统治之下，也不存在单独的政权，然而这并不意味着我喜欢那些人类的态度。他们因你重视我而施舍般允许我在他们的视野中获得一席之地，又时刻估量我的可利用价值以斟酌调整他们对我的方式。”娜塔莉亚说着，左倾着靠向伊万，两人的体温透过丝制睡袍交融在一起，“别露出这样的表情，哥哥，那不是你的错，你也无力改变他们的想法和做法。”

‘是的，只是我仍感到内疚。’伊万想，他不欲同娜塔莉亚争论他的自责情绪是否应该存在，故他选择无言地揽住娜塔莉亚的肩，缓缓抚摸娜塔莉亚的臂膀。

“而奥利加总是会让我想起那些人，”娜塔莉亚头枕着伊万的右肩继续说，“她也在评估我，可她是我们的亲人，亲人不应该互相评估，不是吗？”

“……家人的确不应该相互衡量利用价值，不过这仅是我俩的想法，或准确来说，是我认同的观念，而我抱着私欲使你在这种观念的影响下长大。”伊万语气平缓地说，见娜塔莉亚满脸不认同欲反驳的神情，只好又说：“先听我说完，娜塔莉亚。由于寿命、地位、象征意义的缘故，从很早开始，至少是我出生之时意识体们之间就少有‘亲人’的概念，你还记得我提起过的罗斯公国时期我们那些已消失的兄姐吗？因那时，一个统一的政权中出现地区级别的意识体被视为公国分裂灭亡的征兆，故在统治者和奥利加的主导下，人们尝试通过各种手段——”伊万原本想用‘杀掉’这个词，但鉴于意识体在肉体层面被杀掉也能自行愈合复活，他换了个用词说：“——消除他们，焚烧、溺毙、斩首……我听说过我们的某个姐姐曾被埋在土里近三年，她死而复生，活过来一两分钟后又因窒息而死，还得竭力在活着时用手挖泥土指望某日能把自己挖出去，最后靠着一场地震及其后的大雨才使她重见天日。”

娜塔莉亚睁大眼望向伊万，以她活到今日的阅历，着实无法凭空想象被活埋的痛苦，也不了解反复生死轮回的绝望和可怕，她像是在听一个离奇简短的睡前故事，比起对故事主角的可怕遭遇感同身受，情绪中产生更多的是好奇。

“她是叫阿丽娜还是阿缪娜来着……”伊万努力回想，“我不怎么记得清了，她以及另几个有类似经历的兄姐都脾气乖戾，时不时便毫无预兆做出些奇怪的事，偶尔还会攻击附近的活物，要么就如哑巴般从不说话，也从不与人对视，不饮不食，游荡在山野之间。”伊万无声叹息，他有幸错过地区意识体们生存状况最糟糕的时段，故心中没有对奥利加的恐惧，只有些微“万一她旧习难改呢”的担忧，而这担忧又轻飘飘的，浇上蜂蜜的烤鹿腿、庆贺新年、甚至是附近树上飞来只羽毛颜色鲜丽的鸟都能让他转移注意力将担忧抛之脑后，至于现在，这些微担忧早已消失不见，只残留对人类的愚昧的感叹和几分怅然，“我不责怪她，你也别去责怪她，娜塔申卡，那时的人类统治者和政权意识体都这样做，她只是做了她以为自己有权去做的、以为是正确的事罢了。”

伊万心不在焉挪动下背后的枕头好让自己靠得更舒服些，“那之后，虽然针对地区意识体的虐杀行为停止了，但我们仍被视为政权意识体的附属品，事实上，人类现在仍遵循着这条规则，就如在波兰和我们都拥有奥利加所代表的一部分土地的前提下，为感谢我们的支持，奥古斯特三世同意将奥利加移交给罗曼诺夫家族一样，在作出这个决定前，他不需考虑奥利加的意见，因为奥利加——或者说我们在某些场合中只会被当作无自主意识的财物。”他顿了顿，轻声补充道：“……我也没征求过奥利加的意愿。”

“哥哥……”娜塔莉亚唤道，她抬手回握住伊万摩挲她臂膀的那只手，欲宽慰伊万却又不知该说什么才好。

“如这般才是意识体们通常的相处模式，娜塔申卡，”伊万说，他语气中听不出多少对奥利加的歉意，“强大的一方掌控并使用弱小的一方，决定弱者的命运，而弱者或是被掌控，或是积蓄力量推翻强者，逆转双方的地位与立场。意识体间容不下多少温情和宽容。唯独你我不同，我故意不按照传统的方式驯养你，因我渴求的并不是你的愚忠和畏惧。”

娜塔莉亚的眉心挤出几道褶皱，她不喜欢伊万用负面的词描述自己，像大部分孩子那样，她对自己的养育者存在着种正面的偏见，认为即使伊万不是自圣典内走进人世间的模范也大约相去不远，“这有什么不好？”她问，“难道你认为驯养我才是正确的教导方式吗？”

“当然不。只是偶尔……”伊万的视线落在被面的纹路上，“我害怕你会被夺走，娜塔申卡，”他收紧右手，感知掌中娜塔莉亚的手还带着幼儿独有的柔软细嫩，‘她还那么年幼。’他想， “我虽发誓会保护你，但世事无常，俄罗斯帝国不会永远强盛下去，也许未来某日我会被入侵，或因内乱分裂成无数小国，那时你必将自己去面对一切，而他们比山盗凶狠，比窃马贼狡诈，对待弱小的意识体的方式比贵族对待农奴更残酷，你该如何保护自己呢？又该如何忍受一个自由人被打碎自尊、被当作财物用以分配的痛苦呢？”伊万情不自禁倾吐自己的烦恼，他希望自己能给娜塔莉亚创造出安稳无忧、充满爱与尊重的环境，又担心有朝一日俄罗斯帝国衰弱后娜塔莉亚会像只被抛弃在森林中的狗崽一样被猎食者绞杀得尸骨不存。

“真到那时，不就轮到我保护你了吗？”娜塔莉亚疑惑地问，她面带真诚，仿佛发自内心不明白伊万为何为未来苦恼。

伊万愣了愣，随即笑了起来，他既为娜塔莉亚孩子气的话感动，又为娜塔莉亚那股天真的自信而感到几分好笑，“唔，我们似乎偏离了原本的话题。”他避开正面回应娜塔莉亚，“总之，奥利加过去生活在一套与我们不同的规则中，短短一个月是无法去除旧规则带给她的遗留影响的，”——没准儿她永远挣脱不出强食弱的模式，伊万暗自思索这一可能性，“我们得耐心些，给她留出充足的时间和空间，我可不想像卢卡谢维奇或罗利纳提斯那样命令她变成我想让她变成的样子。至于娜塔申卡你，”他低头同自己的妹妹对视，“则尽可做你想做的，若你不喜欢被评估，在奥利加改变以前不理会她好了。”

娜塔莉亚盯着伊万看了几秒，她又嘟起嘴，一头撞进伊万怀里，“她和你描述的不一样，看起来一点儿都不擅长马术和刀术，反倒像女仆们那样喜欢拿着针线绣个不停。”

“……我也好几个世纪未和她相逢过，或许她的兴趣改变了吧。”伊万解释道，尽管他丝毫不相信自己给出的解释，毕竟回圣彼得堡途中他同奥利加提起相关话题时奥利加脸上露出的可不是自主自愿改变爱好的人会有的表情，不过鉴于娜塔莉亚在他背地里的周旋下受到的束缚比其余女性人类及意识体少，恐怕她难以对仅仅因为股间没长出某个器官就得被迫放弃穿某类服装或发展某个爱好这种因果不相连的事感同身受，故伊万不打算说得更详细。

“我觉得奥利加很多余，”娜塔莉亚声音闷闷的，“我只需要哥哥你一个亲人就够了。”

这又是句孩子气的话，伊万听说过、也偶尔见到过小孩子对自己的亲长拥有强烈的独占欲，若亲长同别的孩子表现亲密便会哭闹不休，‘该怎么办呢？’伊万犹豫是否该干涉娜塔莉亚对自己的独占欲，理智告诉他若放任娜塔莉亚，说不定未来会有糟糕的发展，可抛开理智，他只想紧紧抱住娜塔莉亚、将头埋进娜塔莉亚发间再尖叫着重复“可爱”二字，“这样想可不行，”他漫不经心地说，语气完全不能冠以‘责备’一词，“严格来说，卢卡谢维奇也是我们的亲人，”娜塔莉亚闻言垮下脸，伊万却故意视而不见，自顾自继续说：“还有曾经的塞尔维亚王国、尼特拉公国等现在分别处于奥斯曼、匈牙利诸国统治下的意识体们，以及罗斯公国的某位公主曾和法兰西王国的国王联姻，所以法兰西的意识体也能算我们的远亲，”娜塔莉亚的脸皱成一团，“不，应该说，按照斯拉夫人的联姻历史，所有欧洲意识体都和我们有或近或远的亲戚关系。”

娜塔莉亚撇着嘴沉思半晌，以讨价还价的语气说：“那就奥利加吧，我的亲人名单上再添个奥利加就够了。”

“随你喜欢。”伊万忍笑道，“不过说到欧洲意识体们……过去因你不需与同族和各国皇室接触，我一直没要求你学习纹章学和贵族姓氏史，既然现在得让你逐渐融入国际社交圈——”伊万还没说完，娜塔莉亚就像只梭子般滑进被褥中并翻过身背对伊万。

“——好吧，功课的事明日再谈。”

娜塔莉亚猛地扯过棉被遮住了自己的耳朵。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]1726年，神圣罗马和俄罗斯签订了维也纳条约
> 
> [2][德林斯基休战](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B5%D1%83%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B5_%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B5)
> 
> [3] обер-гофмейстрины 机翻咋翻我咋写，大概是俄剧《叶卡捷琳娜二世》第二季中被叶二派去检查长子是否有生育能力的那名女配那样，通常由出生高贵的贵族妇女担任，虽有‘女仆’之名但不会做太多服侍人的杂事，更类似于宫廷内臣
> 
> 白俄对露不是性缘脑，而是类似于“妈妈你把注意力放我身上就够了，别给我找爹也别生二胎”的那种独占欲超强的小孩
> 
> 以及露总觉得自己在用私欲干涉白俄的教育导致白俄没有成长成那时最被主流价值观认同的人，而白俄则苦恼于露总是自责自贬23333333


	4. Chapter 4

虽然俄罗斯帝国的盟友神圣罗马帝国在和法兰西王国的交锋中处于劣势，可俄罗斯在军事和外交方面完全得到了他们想要的东西，故尽管签订维也纳和平条约时不需俄罗斯使者在场，俄罗斯和奥斯曼由于合约未谈拢故开始新一轮战争，安娜•伊万诺夫娜仍提议伊万代替使者前往维也纳，“您可以带奥利加同去，带她去散散心，”安娜•伊万诺夫娜靠着椅背懒散地说，“她总是瞧上去闷闷不乐，即便在您的请求下我准许她回基辅长期居住，上次见她时她依旧一副郁郁寡言的模样。”

“她的领土一直饱受战乱的侵扰，”伊万语气温和地说：“她并非有意摆脸色给您看，只是身体不适罢了。”

“要说战乱，我不认为您的负担比您的姐妹更少。”安娜•伊万诺夫娜转动着眼珠，伊万几乎认为她在翻白眼了，“在见到她以前，我本以为既然她的土地中生活着众多哥萨克人，那么她理应是个无拘无束、骁勇善战的姑娘，然而她令我很失望，”沙皇直白地抱怨说，“和娜塔莉亚相比，我时常怀疑她究竟是否和您有血缘关系，比起俄罗斯人，她更像是波兰人。”

“她受波兰统治了好几个世纪。”伊万已记不清自己是第几次用这个理由替奥利加辩解，有时他会想，没准儿正因为从沙皇到娜塔莉亚都对奥利加展现出的真实性格不满，奥利加才一直无法融入新环境，他暗自叹息，岔开话题问：“我能带娜塔莉亚同去吗？”安娜•伊万诺夫娜似乎没料到他欲娜塔莉亚随行，向他投来意外的眼神，伊万解释说：“我想带她见见别国的意识体，并练习些和同阶层的人交际的技巧，您知道，她性子有些莽撞，过去总混在仆从和农奴之中。”

“可别这样描述您的妹妹，她是个乖巧可爱的孩子，”安娜•伊万诺夫娜面露微笑，伊万眨眼了眨眼，没反驳沙皇句中“孩子”这词，因娜塔莉亚的外貌，宫廷内不少人至今依旧忽视娜塔莉亚的真实年龄而将她当作一名十岁左右的女童，“她很擅长聆听她人说话，用枪也用得好，我还想着趁天气温暖约她和我一起去近郊猎鸟呐。”伊万情不自禁挂起礼貌的微笑，以免自己的表情泄漏出他内心的真实想法，或许喜爱听小道消息的沙皇在积累众多秘闻后需要一个守口如瓶的倾诉对象，然而每次被沙皇逮住闲聊后，回到家中的娜塔莉亚总忍不住冲伊万抱怨说她之所以能安静坐在沙发上听沙皇念叨全是看在她和沙皇是狩猎同好的份上，“不过她是您的姊妹，行程安排当然凭您做主。”安娜•伊万诺夫娜补充说。

奥利加和娜塔莉亚并不为能结伴远行而欣喜，伊万瞅着面前两张眉尾快耷拉到眼角的脸——这时她俩倒看上去像一对姐妹了——忍不住抱着揶揄之心猜测她们到底是因劳累的旅程而不开心？还是因最终目的地以及将见的对象不开心？或者同行的旅伴才是破坏心情的主要原因？两年过去了，根植在伊万心底的、涉及奥利加与信任相关的问题的固有印象未能改善多少，但至少他学会过滤掉附着在那些想法上的负面情绪，转而用一种夹杂着无可奈何的戏谑去面对它们。

伊万先是对奥利加转述了安娜•伊万诺夫娜的话：“带你去散散心，顺便见见我们的盟友。”接着他努力让自己显得严肃且郑重其事地说：“至于你，娜塔莉亚，是时候检验你的外语、纹章学、贵族姓氏史以及社交技能水平如何了，”他对上娜塔莉亚的双眼，娜塔莉亚眼睑撑开成茶杯般的圆形，在烛光的照射下泛出水光的眼球表面印满了恳求，他同娜塔莉亚对峙数秒，终归放软语气说：“我知道你讨厌这些枯燥又弯弯绕绕的东西，可你现在偷懒，未来怎么管理你的领地呢？”

娜塔莉亚张嘴似欲说什么，还未出声前就像是想起什么般又闭上嘴，只消沉地点点头，过了一会儿她抱着尝试的心态问：“可是安娜•伊万诺夫娜约我这段时间去猎鸟，我若去维也纳，不就失约了吗？”

“她已经同意了你的新行程。”伊万言简意赅打破娜塔莉亚的希望。

娜塔莉亚匆匆吃完晚餐就回她的会客厅突击进修社交学——即死记硬背些能用于接话、感谢称赞、回避自己不愿回答的问题的万用语句——伊万摇着头喃喃了句“雷声不响不祷告。[1]”而奥利加注视着娜塔莉亚的背影消失在走廊拐角处，她回头看向伊万，欲言又止，迟疑半晌才说：“我以为统治者们不会喜欢地区意识体变得过于独立。”

“去维也纳和地区意识体的独立性有何关系？”伊万像说一句玩笑似的说出此问，随即他捏着叉子插进盘中最后一小块列巴，划拉着叉子让列巴去吸周围的肉汁，“安娜•伊万诺夫娜只以为我是借此机会介绍娜塔莉亚进入意识体们的社交圈，她和诸位大臣不会想到我真正希望娜塔莉亚学习的是什么。”他垂眼盯着列巴，暗自期望娜塔莉亚能在这趟旅程中靠着耳濡目染从奥利加身上习得几分敏锐，不是说他指望自己的妹妹突然变成个深思熟虑的人，但至少娜塔莉亚应看透他的真实目的，而不是和那些被他欺瞒的人们一样以为他计划着让她戴上针对人类女性的世俗道德枷锁。

“……你不害怕未来某日她挣脱你的控制吗？”奥利加的声音唤回伊万的神智，他因奥利加的用词、也因奥利加脸上复杂到无法用一词概括的神情而皱起眉，“不再如现在这样依恋你、信任你，为她的子民向你发起战争，削弱你的力量，甚至勾结其他意识体瓜分你的领土，你不害怕吗？”

伊万放下餐叉，吸饱了肉汁的列巴使他想起被泥浆泡烂的白桦树皮，当他还臣服于金帐汗时，他就是用这种方式处理那些他不欲寄给奥利加又来不及烧掉的信的，他推开瓷盘，维持平稳的语调问：“因为害怕，所以就要去驯服她、贬低她，使她畏惧我，自认为生来便低我一等，欠我许多恩债吗？”伊万用力闭了下双眼，“在您强大之时，您对待弱于您的敌国的意识体尚存几分顾忌，却一直认为自己有权凭此等手段去虐待一个懵懂的新生命吗？”

奥利加移眼避开伊万的视线，“我只是在阐述放任地区意识体成长后可能会面临的后果。”

“不！你是在奇怪我为何没成为第二个你！”伊万脱口而出，他没能成功压抑自己声音里的愤怒，他盯着奥利加，又觉得奥利加面上的无动于衷令他失望且厌恶，怒火像渔网一样自他心底深不可及之处网出些分不清是诅咒还是撒气式胡思乱想的念头，例如让奥利加遇见个和她志同道合的意识体并受对方统治，或假如他没接回奥利加，现在奥利加将仍会像只被关在笼子里的鸟一样活在卢卡谢维奇的管束之下，想到这儿，伊万难免觉得自己的好意不但不被珍惜，反倒被恩将仇报——尽管实事求是的说，奥利加来到俄罗斯帝国后还未主动做过什么伤害伊万与娜塔莉亚的事——伊万深深吸进一口气，“娜塔莉亚是我的妹妹，是我们的家人。况且，即便遵循您的规则，把自己领地内新出现的意识体当作必须去防范的威胁与可利用的仆奴——”伊万知道若他更冷静点儿，是绝不会把含在嘴里的话说出口，然而此刻沸腾着在他周身血管内流窜的情绪要求他别再管他的话是否会揭开奥利加的伤疤，“您与卢卡谢维奇在一起生活了四个世纪，您难道视他为您的主人，将他的国王当作您的国王，重视他的子民超过您自己的子民吗？”

奥利加沉默不语地垂眼看着自己的双手，瞧上去伊万的言辞并未对她造成多大伤害，这使伊万不知自己该感到遗憾还是该松一口气，他继续道：“无论是以我还是以您自己为例，都能证明您的措施无法成功，既然如此，何不尝试我的办法呢？”他再次深呼吸以平缓心情，补充说：“虽然我依旧希望您能对我和娜塔莉亚抱以善意的情感，同我们建立一种亲昵的、互相交付信赖的关系。”

奥利加没有接伊万的话，而是说：“我并不是在奇怪你为什么没用我对待你们——你的方式去对待娜塔莉亚，”她顿了顿，“我的意思是，我的确好奇你作出不同选择的动机，但并不期盼你成为我的继承者，我不会撒谎说我记得你小时候有多与众不同，不过我想两年来我们或多或少增进了对对方的了解。”奥利加微笑起来，而伊万只觉得她的笑容衬得方才的他像个耍脾气的小孩子，“坦白而言，我没预料到能坚持生存到现在的人是你，毕竟当年你最为年幼弱小。”

两年的同居的确对奥利加产生了影响，伊万敢肯定他刚接回奥利加时奥利加是绝不会对他说这些她认为有激怒“她的征服者”的可能性的话的，伊万略垂下双肩，他突然生出些泄气之感，原本在体内横冲直撞的怒火也悄悄消失不见了，于是他又像任何一个同亲人理念不合可因血缘而仍对对方怀有期待的人那样，不由自主在心里劝说自己他和奥利加之间的矛盾是可调谐的，有些问题只能依靠时间去解决，没准几个世纪以后奥利加会接纳‘家人’这一概念呢？

“我无法认同你对领地内地区意识体的认知，因为我无法对目前尚在潜伏的威胁视而不见，但……”或许是伊万的错觉，奥利加的微笑中多了某种柔软的东西，“我很庆幸、也很感激你视我为姐姐。”

伊万愣住了，他的眼眶和鼻腔违背他的意愿，擅自产生股酸涩感，他认为自己最好说点儿什么，又不愿奥利加从他发颤的语调中听出哭腔而放弃接话，最终只掩饰性得冲背对奥利加的方向微侧过脸并点了点头。

头一次出远门的娜塔莉亚在离家前就换上了骑装，离开圣彼得堡后她就迫不及待跳出马车骑上匹两年前作为命名日礼物送给她的维亚特卡马[2]——尽管彼得一世下令规范宫廷及贵族们的服装，要求女性只能穿西式裙，在伊万的干涉以及意识体惯有的特权下，除某些极为庄重的场合外娜塔莉亚拥有选择穿斯拉夫旧式裙甚至各类裤装的自由，但那些目睹娜塔莉亚着装的贵族、庭臣和市民们的目光仍使娜塔莉亚减少了在城市中穿裤装的次数，现在借着那些扰人的视线消失的机会，显然娜塔莉亚决定好好享受裤装特有的轻便易行——不过大约一天以后，她就对重复的土路、缓坡和树丛之景感到腻烦，重新回到摇摇晃晃的马车内靠喝酒吃点心打发时间。

越是往西南方行进，气温越是暖和到伊万和娜塔莉亚错以为时节正倒转着自秋初步入夏末，对气候温暖的领土那种求而不得的渴望折磨得伊万骨骼发痒，他不得不努力找些能转移自己注意力的事做以避免自己开始专心致志在纸上作出《关于南下扩张计划详解》，旅行途中能做的事不多，思来想去，伊万决定把精力放在考校娜塔莉亚功课上，他使用荷兰语和德语同娜塔莉亚对话，提出某个公国的名字、贵族的姓氏要求娜塔莉亚阐述那个公国、贵族与周边势力的利益纠葛，以及这些争端会对波兰-立陶宛联邦和俄罗斯帝国产生怎样的影响，而这些影响又将导致娜塔莉亚领土内的局势发生什么样的变化。这番考校逼得娜塔莉亚躲去了备用马车上，伊万则被奥利加打趣的眼神盯得狼狈到连耳尖都胀红了，他为娜塔莉亚懈怠懒散的心态生气，然而只要娜塔莉亚仰头眼巴巴地瞅着他，他又像过去无数次那样立刻心软下来，于是考校功课变成了由伊万主讲的、关于近几十年周边势力变动的闲谈。

抵达维也纳时，奥地利大公国同法兰西王国的谈判已接近尾声，这还是伊万第二次同奥地利的意识体见面——第一次见面是他随彼得出使欧洲各国之时——因波兰王位继承战争的战败与正在进行的同奥斯曼帝国的战争，罗德里赫的面色并不健康，坠在胸前的领巾上的重重蕾丝似要把他压垮了一般，深红色的短上衣[3]衬得他面颊没有一丝血色。“接到您要拜访维也纳的消息时我还以为传信的人弄错了，毕竟要让您离开您的国土可是件难事儿。”罗德里赫说，平静又夹杂几分虚弱的神态和语调让人分不清他是在讽刺亦或只是句玩笑。

娜塔莉亚疑惑得瞥了伊万一眼，伊万却知道罗德里赫在说他只出任过一次大使——且还隐瞒了身份——这事，上世纪初自卡斯蒂利亚兴起政权意识体出使各地的风潮——伊万推测最初或许是因卡斯蒂利亚有太多的海外殖民地，而它的统治者认为派遣自国的意识体巡查各处领土是个好主意，随着殖民地局势稳定下来、能自主平稳发展后，这类出行活动的重心自然回归欧洲——这风潮迅速席卷南欧和西欧，随后缓慢向北欧、东欧蔓延，当伊万耳闻此潮流时，他尚还弱小到没资格挤进那个瞧上去无法轻易接近、更别提融入的社交圈，当他实力强大到能站在边缘朝中心圈奋进之后，他的精力又全放在了娜塔莉亚身上。

伊万笑了笑，他没接罗德里赫的话，而是抚着娜塔莉亚的背示意她前迈一小步，并微侧身为奥利加让出些位置道：“这是奥利加，基辅地区的意识体，以及娜塔莉亚，她们是我的姐妹。”伊万隐去娜塔莉亚代表的地区不提，罗德里赫也没追问，只按照礼节同姐妹俩寒暄了几句，随后罗德里赫提起了两场战争，“今年的状况不太好。我们和法兰西的谈判差不多结束了，”他轻叹一声，“我们得把西西里地区和那不勒斯还给卡斯蒂利亚，法兰西也将取得洛林公国，他会踩着我再次登上欧洲最顶端的王座。”罗德里赫顿了顿，但在伊万想出既不显得过于亲昵又符合自己同盟立场的安慰之辞以前，他就继续说：“还有奥斯曼……”他皱起眉，“我的国家损失不小。据我所知，您倒是在和奥斯曼的对战中取得了几次胜利。”

“只是略占优势，瘟疫和撤退时奥斯曼军队的追击也让我的子民有不少伤亡。”伊万谦逊地说。

“看来这场战争——”罗德里赫说着，却在看见一名向他们走来的侍从时住了口，侍从靠近罗德里赫耳边低语后，罗德里赫带着浮于表面的歉意说：“恕我失陪，那群法国佬又在找茬。”他面不改色吐出略粗俗的词，又向伊万颔首道：“请三位自便吧。”

出使它国对东斯拉夫三人而言皆是件新鲜事，不提从属于波兰-立陶宛联邦、从未离开过联邦领土的奥利加与只在圣彼得堡与莫斯科两个地区生活过的娜塔莉亚，伊万也对维也纳和俄罗斯相比迥然不同的风俗人情感到新奇，所有男性贵族们都不分年龄和职位或是戴着或是留着头披散下来的、打着小卷的长卷发，这既令伊万感到他们过于浮夸，又好奇当他们进食与书写时是否会受垂落的鬓发干扰，霍夫堡宫内才建成三年的帝国法院图书馆则让伊万流连忘返。至于饮食，奥利加和伊万皆对以蜗牛作为食材的菜肴敬谢不敏，因在东斯拉夫传统中蜗牛一直以来都被当作药材使用，他和奥利加还暂且不想扩宽自己的食谱，而娜塔莉亚对活的蜗牛更感兴趣，她命仆从自厨房寻来只还未下锅的罗曼蜗牛，又找来个木盒兴冲冲准备把蜗牛养在卧室里。伊万瞧着那只蜗牛以看似慢实则快的速度在娜塔莉亚裸露的手与上臂表面爬来爬去，留下道道蜿蜒的湿痕，忍了数次才将勒令娜塔莉亚扔掉蜗牛的念头随着鸡皮疙瘩一起忍下，并勉强在心中自我安慰道‘小孩子活泼且好奇心旺盛乃是常事。’

伊万向维也纳的书商订了不少最新出的人文科学书籍以扩充圣彼得堡科学院图书馆的库藏，由于他能流利读写德语——尽管神圣罗马帝国并不像他的国家那样统一规范语言，不同德语地区出版的书籍中同一个单词的拼写可能不同，使他只能联系上下文判断那些单词的含义——荷兰语和波兰语，也能连蒙带猜读一些英语、法语和土耳其语的著作，因此除去将奥利加和娜塔莉亚介绍给各贵族以及余下另一些必要的交际以外，伊万大部分时间都呆在帝国法院图书馆里。娜塔莉亚黏了伊万两三天后，因她不认识大部分德语生词而终归无聊得换上裤装在维也纳内四处闲逛，奥利加原本有些担心娜塔莉亚穿‘男人的服装’会给三人惹上麻烦，但娜塔莉亚的外貌尚未成长到旁人能透过衣服一眼看透她性别的程度，待确认无人认出娜塔莉亚的真实性别并以“女人做了不符合自己性别的事”这一罪名逮捕娜塔莉亚后，奥利加转而沉浸于同贵族和官员们的交际中，重回同自己身份地位相符的社交圈似乎给奥利加带来了极大的愉悦感。

变化出现在伊万翻看一本无名但插图精美的草药介绍合集时，这合集无序言也无结语，看上去像是某个好心的医药行内人士把零散的、在新大陆上发现的草药资料收集起来并装订在一起，可若说零散，那些插图的绘制风格又过于一致[4]，伊万必须承认，比起某株在春秋之季开出明黄色花朵的植物在拉丁语、英语、法语等语言中分别是什么名称以及有何功效这样的信息，附带的彩色插图更能吸引他的兴趣，当他翻看完约三分之二合集，在某种较有压迫感的感应抬头扫视四周时却对上不远处一名陌生人的双眼。

那是个装扮与周围男士稍有区别的人，他没戴假发，虽留着头长度过肩的金发，却不像大多数贵族那样将头发烫出整齐的小波浪卷儿，而是让其保持自然状态并松松扎在脑后，他正倚着书架望向伊万的方向，以其姿势和神态分析，难以判断这名陌生人是否一直注视着伊万。见伊万看过来，陌生人对伊万笑了笑，伊万愣了一瞬，他一面朝陌生人颔首以示回礼，一面觉得这莫名其妙的一幕使他感到些微怪异，他低头将视线移回合集上，可陌生人的面庞尚还停留在脑中，那人瞧上去约二十多岁的模样，颧骨与下颌处的曲线还残留着三分十几岁少年独有的雌雄莫辩的柔滑感，那双眉尾微垂的眼眸应是蓝色的，但或许是光照折射的缘故，陌生人的虹膜又透出点暗紫。

伊万没将那名陌生人放在心上，几日后他受奥利加邀请去参加由一位姓帕奎尔[5]、在维也纳开设了整个欧洲第二座瓷器制造厂的人所举办的宴会，那座工厂据说运营良好，然而奥利加不知从哪儿听说了与之相反的传言，“他欠了债，”她一边给即将戴的假发挑选扑在上面的香粉一边说，“那家工厂的确运营良好，可这同他欠债不相矛盾。他举办宴会的目的就是为了多认识些能给他投资或给他工厂行些便利的人，听说他想从维也纳市政府那里借一笔钱，只是现在还没打通门路。”

“你怎么会知道这些消息？”伊万半是惊讶半是佩服地问，他未曾想过自己的姐姐有快速搜集当地时事隐秘的才能。

奥利加闻言顿住了，她转头同伊万对视，眼里含着股无法形容的怪异感，她没回答伊万，而是问：“你不需要知道这些吗？”见伊万一脸茫然，她若有所思得沉默片刻，随后自言自语道：“……是的，你没命令我去探查这些——”她抿唇，回过头继续挑选香粉，“我只是……过去同卢卡谢维奇生活在一起时，我总是被命令——”她又停顿下来，仿佛并不愿吐出含在嘴里的话，但她终归继续说了下去，“——被命令利用 ** _女人_** 的优势获取那些留在华沙内的各国大使的外交目标，或同他们交好，以便在必要时候窃取他们本国的近况、劝诱他们做出有利于波兰的决定，”她加重语气说出“女人”一词，“我想我还没完全摆脱那种生活带来的惯性。”

伊万努力控制自己的表情，直觉告诉他若他露出同情的神态只会让奥利加感到被冒犯，可同时他并不知道什么才是正确的反应，面无表情吗？或许会让奥利加错以为他对她的痛苦无动于衷。安慰奥利加现在她不必再把性当作获取某物的代价吗？未免显得太过轻描淡写与居高临下，且没准儿奥利加会以为伊万在委婉提醒她她之所以能改善处境全凭伊万的功劳，最终伊万呐呐无言，只能假装自己被香粉盒子表面的雕花吸引了注意力。

因这一插曲，伊万提不起多少兴致去应付宴会中不知他是意识体、将他当作普通的士绅寒暄的人类，他避至大厅角落，远远瞧着奥利加的背影淹没在一朵朵像颜色艳丽的毒蘑菇般的裙子中，有一搭没一搭想着娜塔莉亚此时在何处玩耍，近来娜塔莉亚不知被何事何物引起兴趣，总是早出晚归，即使询问跟着她的仆从也只能得到她整日在市集闲逛这样听不出什么异常的回答，伊万欲追问得更详细些，又思及娜塔莉亚毕竟不是真的幼童，横加管教恐怕只会使她不耐烦。

“您看起来不是这里的人？”

最初伊万并未意识到这句话的交谈对象是他，数秒后他回过神，侧头看向声音响起的方向，出乎他意料，提问者是前几日在帝国法院图书馆内遇见的那名陌生人。

“抱歉？”

“您看起来不是这里的人，”陌生人重复道，他靠近伊万，又在一个微妙的、哪怕再一前进托奇卡[6]都会让伊万感到不适的距离停下，“您是从北方来的，或是从东方来的？”

伊万转身面朝陌生人，直白打听某人的国籍有违社交圈内默认的行事规则，然而也许是这个穿着以金银两线缝出刺绣和花边的宝蓝色短上衣[6]的、袖摆缀着重重蕾丝的陌生人配着他脸上的笑容太过像逼真且精致漂亮的瓷玩偶，被陌生人的容貌取悦了的伊万没感到不快，“您为何这样说？”他问。

“因为您的肤色、脸庞的轮廓、鼻梁的长度和高度，”陌生人回答到，他语气里含着股自己已在讲述正确答案的自信，“还有您的着装，据我所知，北方和东方的时尚同此地略有区别，”伊万明白陌生人使用的‘区别’是波兰、芬兰、俄罗斯等地现状的含蓄指代词，服装款式的实际情形是位于欧洲最外侧地区的国家竭力模仿法兰西、圣神罗马等地的服饰，但由于地理位置与时尚传播速度的关系而总是落后于欧洲中心区，“以及，”陌生人的微笑扩大了些，“您说奥地利德语的音调。您是从东方来的，对吗？波兰，还是俄罗斯？”

“……您嗅探这些细节的能力真是像猎犬的嗅觉一样敏锐呢。”

陌生人并未因伊万用狗比喻他而露出受辱的神情，相反，他仿佛觉得这比喻有趣般笑得双眼都微眯了起来，“不，我只是善于观察罢了，”他顿了顿，略拉长声调补充说：“尤其是针对美丽的事物。”

陌生人的话大胆又夹杂着几分轻佻，让伊万一时不知该作何反应，他应该义正辞严职责陌生人在羞辱自己，或至少怒冲冲地转身走开，可他的好奇心在肉体控制权争夺战中占据上风，故他站在原处，想知道面前这个表现和他的预想全然不同的家伙接下来打算做什么。

“克里斯托弗·德·巴赫尔[7]。”陌生人自我介绍道，他朝伊万微鞠躬，抬手从头上摘下不存在的三角帽花哨地比划了一下。陌生人报上的姓名让伊万情不自禁挑眉，他分不清对方是在捉弄他，还是在邀请他玩儿一个心照不宣的角色扮演游戏，他想了想，开口说：“我姓米哈伊诺夫[8]，亚历山大·伊万诺维奇·米哈伊诺夫。”

德·巴赫尔闻言直勾勾瞅着伊万，伊万投以疑问的眼神，德·巴赫尔便说：“您的姓氏听上去有些耳熟。”

“我家族中曾有人——”伊万未说完就忍不住自己的笑意，他无视德·巴赫尔神色中的疑惑，自顾自继续说：“嗯，曾有位远亲有幸领命出使各国，您可能曾听说过此消息。”

考虑到当年彼得一世匿名出使欧洲时未曾前往法国，而二十年后彼得为扭转俄罗斯帝国被欧洲新秩序边缘化的趋势前往法国乃是正式访问，伊万自认为对德·巴赫尔给足了暗示，然而德·巴赫尔却没能串起伊万话中的蛛丝马迹，他应和着回答“或许吧”，任何一个稍懂察言观色的人都能听出他即不认识、也没想起来伊万口中的远亲是谁，只不过碍于情面，不好直白表现出自己没听说过从某个偏远落后之地来的泥腿子。两人站在角落望了会儿大厅中央跳舞的人们，德·巴赫尔突然说：“您对宴会不感兴趣？”

“我是陪我姐姐来赴宴的。”伊万说完，觉得这句话无头无尾，且依照人类的惯例而言，他这般年龄的男人——他外貌等同人类的十六、七岁，凭着超过大多数子民的身高以及着装，倒是能险险跨过少年的门槛沾上青年的边——但凡表露出一丝对女人的看重和尊重都会被人耻笑，更别提浪费自己的时间陪女人做她们想做的事，于是为了补全自己的身份设定，伊万又说：“我想在家乡开座瓷器工厂，听说帕奎尔先生的瓷器厂经营有道，故前来看看，只是我姐姐打听出帕奎尔先生欠了债，所以——”他耸了耸肩，用动作代替未尽之言，又问：“您呢？”

“受朋友之邀，来此打发时间。”德·巴赫尔随口说道，这答案简陋粗糙，不如伊万那般短短一句中不但给出赴宴的前因，还埋下些使人寻查有道的线索，故引得伊万双眼微微张大，不懂明明是德·巴赫尔开始这场游戏的，游戏尚在铺垫阶段，他却像腻烦了般胡乱应付，‘这类事儿，难道不是如击剑那样一来一往才有乐趣吗？’伊万想着，思绪刚发散开又被德·巴赫尔的声音拉了回去。

“既然我们都对宴会失去了兴趣，不如我们去花园里转转？”德·巴赫尔提议道，下一秒又一副自觉失言、怕伊万误会的模样说：“我的意思是，这里有些吵闹，不方便同人交谈，而你我虽是第一次见面，可您身上藏着的某种东西使我想进一步了解您。”

德·巴赫尔虽状似怕伊万误解，但他一边说，一边眨眼，长而翘的睫毛在烛光的照射范围和额发形成的阴影里来回扑扇，他目光粘在伊万脸上，在昏暗夜色的模糊下竟显出些含情脉脉之感。伊万被德·巴赫尔的做派惊得懵住了，他体内的血液莫名朝脸颊涌去，德·巴赫尔的视线也无端变得锋利刺目，导致他眼眸只能游移着瞥看它处，‘这是怎么回事？他到底想做什么？’伊万在心里自言自语，他暗恨自己明明经历繁多，此刻却像个被阅人无数的姑娘撩拨的毛头小子般不知所措，又气恼这西欧人行事怪异，即便此时没如他以为的那样露出傲慢且自命不凡的一面，然而令人生厌这点完全符合他的预期，尽管这个‘厌’和他原本想的‘厌’略有区别。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Пока гром не грянет мужик не перекрестится. 就是“临时抱佛脚”的俄罗斯版本
> 
> [2] [Вятская лошадь](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D1%8F%D1%82%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%88%D0%B0%D0%B4%D1%8C)
> 
> [3] [Justacorps](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Justacorps) 在17-18世纪流行于欧洲的一种男士外套
> 
> [4]《A Curious Herbal》一本1737-1739年出版的英语草药著作
> 
> [5] [Claudius Innocentius du Paquier](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Claudius_Innocentius_du_Paquier) 1718年在维也纳建立欧洲第二座瓷器制造厂的人
> 
> [6] Точка 俄罗斯帝国最小的测量单位，等于0.254毫米。我直接音译了这个单词
> 
> [7] [de Barral家族](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Famille_de_Barral)
> 
> [8] 米哈伊诺夫 Михайлов 当年彼得一世出使欧洲各国用的假名中的姓氏


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给自己庆生的加更

伊万想着这德·巴赫尔令他生厌，可他仍跟着德·巴赫尔溜出大厅。帕奎尔用于举办宴会的宅子位于维也纳近郊多瑙河畔，附带的花园小且景色单调，被隔在一道树篱之外的倒映着粼粼月光的河面与杂乱的、由灌木和树丛组成的黑影还略有几分野趣，德·巴赫尔和伊万在花园里驻足片刻后就默契地沿着树篱悄悄潜进自然中。即便维也纳的十一月较之圣彼得堡的十一月暖和了一倍不止，秋末冬初的夜晚也是寂静的，这寂静既使伊万松了口气——以此时的气氛，若再添上此起彼伏的虫鸣，那就太像两个难以压抑自己情欲的人趁着难得的见面机会躲开众人一诉衷肠了——又徒增尴尬，毕竟伊万同德·巴赫尔之间并不熟悉，远不到能安然自在得沉默相对的地步。

不过只有伊万感到尴尬，德·巴赫尔像只夜行动物一样轻巧地钻过灌木来到条河边被来往行人踩出来的泥路上，这里弥漫着股陈旧但好闻的、草混着湿润的泥土合成的腥气。伊万仰头透过枝叶的缝隙往天空瞅，看见薄云漂浮着挡在月亮前，使四周愈发昏暗，显得此处的一切都静止且黯淡，唯有正在走动的二人是鲜活亮丽的，营造出世间仅剩他和德·巴赫尔两人呆在这广阔又狭窄的空间内的错觉。

“这里可安静多了。”德·巴赫尔突然说，伊万收回视线看向德·巴赫尔，由于身高的缘故，他还无法平视德·巴赫尔，但伊万认为他成长到平视西欧人——不止眼前这个——的时候不会太远了，他看不清德·巴赫尔的神情，只能瞧见个人脸转向他的影子，“所以，您为什么对开设瓷器厂感兴趣？”德·巴赫尔问。

伊万耸耸肩，尽管他不确定德·巴赫尔是否能看见他的动作，“其它的工厂太难开了，冶金、采矿、造船等等，那些产业不是掌握在国王手中，就是被分给极具权势的贵族近臣，轮不到我去插足。而诸如酿酒、伐木、织布又都是些不怎么盈利的老玩意儿，只有瓷器，风格多变，精致漂亮，又受人们追捧喜爱，不愁货物无人问津。”

“您喜欢精致漂亮的东西？”

“谁会不喜欢呢？”伊万从语气中听不出德·巴赫尔是否相信他开瓷器工厂的动机，只好顺着德·巴赫尔的问题依照他认为十几岁小伙儿会有的回答接话。

德·巴赫尔不置可否地轻笑几声，“其实我想问的是，如您这般年纪的男孩儿大多或是沉迷纸醉金迷的生活，整日不是狩猎、玩儿牌，就是同年轻貌美的寡妇搭讪，或甩开近仆躲在河边的树丛里偷看村里的姑娘洗澡，为何您这般正经——”德·巴赫尔又拉长了声调，语气里的打趣几乎凝结成半凝固的液体，“——或者说，这样乖巧呢？”

“这和正经无关，”伊万有意忽略德·巴赫尔话里的‘乖巧’一词，“我只是对您说的那些事不感兴趣罢了。”

“那您对何事感兴趣？”

 _南下_ ，这个答案第一时间跳进伊万的脑海，而他也差点将自己的真实想法脱口而出，所幸他即使改口道：“南——嗯，去南方更温暖的地方生活。”

德·巴赫尔又笑了起来，这次像是明知自己最好别笑出声可实在是忍俊不禁的喷笑，“这、这可不能算兴趣啊。”他说，声音被笑切成一小段儿一小段儿的。

‘我的话有什么好笑的？’伊万这样想，也真的皱着眉说了出来，只可惜他的气势软绵绵的，而挡在月亮前方的那片云也还没挪开身，使得河畔这条被夹在灌木树丛间的泥路依旧像被蒙上层纱般，导致两人看不分明对方的表情，于是没看见伊万皱眉瞪眼的德·巴赫尔极不真诚的道歉说：“对不起，”他停下来深呼吸，好把自己呼哧呼哧的笑声压回喉咙里，“只是没料到您如此坦率，”此时冒出坦率这个评价奇怪又不符合逻辑，但伊万来不及抓住这丝违和感，因他的注意力全被德·巴赫尔的下一句牵扯而去，“坦率得让人觉得您可爱。”

可爱？这个词如何能同自己产生联系？比起荒谬和因所谓的男子气慨受辱故生气，伊万更感到不解，他未曾被这样称赞过，过去他的子民夸奖他，多半只是在肯定他所象征的政权，和‘伊万’这个人没多大关系。按照一名十多岁的年轻气盛的男孩儿的思路，伊万应该又羞耻又愤怒，他脸颊和耳尖的确开始发烫，可如方才在屋子里时他没生气那般，现在他也无法从正砰砰跳个不停的心脏中找出一丝一毫的怒气，他十分想直白地问德·巴赫尔道“你是不是在和我调情”，又怕万一德·巴赫尔只是生性轻浮，偏好以这种方式同人交谈，那岂不是显得他自作多情。

“您怎么停下来了？”离伊万几步远的德·巴赫尔回头问，这时伊万才发现自己不知何时停下脚步，“您别生气，我知道男孩儿们不喜欢被人冠上这个形容词，除非说话的人是他心爱的姑娘，我不会再这样形容您了。”德·巴赫尔一边走向伊万一边说，他停在伊万跟前，自短上衣袖子内垂下的衬衫袖摆上的蕾丝贴着伊万的手，随着两人呼吸时肉体产生的细微起伏轻轻搔着伊万的手背，使伊万的心和手背一同痒了起来，他嗅着德·巴赫尔身上传来的大约是香水散发的一股人造的、找不出类比物的香味，晕乎乎的几乎以为下一秒德·巴赫尔就要牵起他的手了。

“我————”伊万朝后踉跄一小步，又仓皇抬腿一跨从德·巴赫尔身边越过，接连走了两步才放慢速度，盯着前方一片黑乎乎的夜景略结巴地说：“您、您一直在问我问题，却没说多少您自个儿的事，难不成您是巡警，将我当作犯人审问了吗？”

德·巴赫尔对伊万匆忙转移话题不以为意，他慢悠悠跟在伊万身后，把伊万的质疑当作对他身份的询问，“这个嘛，您听说过几年前有关波兰王位继承的那场纷争吗？这次奥地利公国和法兰西王国签署和平条约，我勉强算是法兰西使团的一员。”

‘若真是法兰西使团成员，怎可能赴一个来历不明、无权无势仅开了座欠了债的工厂的人举办的宴会呢？’伊万对德·巴赫尔编造的身份嗤之以鼻，虽说某种程度上德·巴赫尔说的是实话，他已经瞧出德·巴赫尔对游戏的铺垫并不怎么上心，重心全放在和他对话上，他想着若现在戳穿德·巴赫尔，对方会露出怎样的惊诧无措的神情，又觉得凭借他同此人交谈这短短一段时间内他对此人的了解——或者说直觉式的感知，即便他摊牌，德·巴赫尔没准儿只会若无其事奉承他心思细腻，然后接着问自己想问的问题，还会问得更不加遮掩和详细。‘西欧人果然很不讨人喜欢。’伊万肯定了自己先前的判断

德·巴赫尔可不知伊万心里那些纷杂的心绪，他解释了自己的身份后，还没安静够七步远就又开始提问：“您说您想到更温暖的地方生活，意思是您的家乡很冷？”

‘他干嘛明知故问？’伊万无声叹息，德·巴赫尔的问题太多了，多到伊万不想再回答，于是他用问题回答问题，“您到底想问我什么？坦白来说，我对这种拐弯抹角的试探厌烦了，您大可直言您接近我的目的。”

“我从一开始就很坦诚，我的朋友，”伊万为德·巴赫尔的称呼皱眉，他搞不懂他和德·巴赫尔怎么就在认识不超过半日的时间内成为‘朋友’了，“我只是会被美丽的事物吸引，进而想要了解他罢了，若说我对您有所企图——”德·巴赫尔的语调微微上翘着打了个转，“我可没法儿否认这个指控。但这企图是好的，是正面的，全由我对您的欣赏引发。”

“欣赏……”伊万重复德·巴赫尔的用词，这次他叹息出声，“您对我一无所知，如何能用上欣赏这个词呢？”

“我已经见到了您，眼里盛下了您的倒影，这还不够吗？”

“所以——”伊万再次停下脚步，他猛地转身看向德·巴赫尔，“与其说是‘欣赏’，不如说是‘见色起意’吧？”

德·巴赫尔没有回答伊万的问题，而是问：“您讨厌这种欣赏吗？”不等伊万回答，他又自顾自地说：“这种情绪何错之有？不过是人们见到美好的事物后本能的、发自内心的、希望去接近的欲望而已，或者更进一步，期盼去触碰那份美好，朝它伸出手，走进它，深入它，使它包裹住自己，肉体连同心灵都沉浸在幸福感中，这都仅是自然的、并不矫揉造作、尚未被杜卡特[1]和阶层身份以及权势之气污染的情感，您难道不认为，这种情欲本身也是美的么？”

挡在月亮前的云飘走了，又恰逢两人停在河畔两棵树的间隙间，于是德·巴赫尔的左脸镀上一层银光，印得他的额发和睫毛发亮。起风了，德·巴赫尔侧后方那颗歪斜着朝河面延展出去的树投下的阴影似母亲抚向孩童的手般落在德·巴赫尔的额前一下一下朝后梳，使德·巴赫尔的神情明灭难辨起来。而伊万直勾勾望着面前的法国人，恍惚感到月光亮得快占满他的视野，导致他像个只存在光感的盲人一样。同时，尽管德·巴赫尔的用词是‘它’，可也许是伊万自己心思不纯的缘故，他总觉得那番话别有意味，使得他耳道里响起不知是由心脏跳动产生的还是由血液在血管里奔腾产生的震耳欲聋的隆隆声。

“您……您疯了……”伊万呢喃道，他的视线落在德·巴赫尔胸口那颗被领结掩了大半的金属扣子上，竟还分出一丝心神瞅出那颗扣子表面雕刻的是鸢尾的图案，“说这样的话……您想被人们绑在火刑架上烧死吗……”

德·巴赫尔上前一步，伊万下意识想后退，他的左脚都抬起向后踩了半步，重心也后倾着落在左脚前半个脚掌上，但他不愿显出被德·巴赫尔逼迫得步步后撤的狼狈可怜之相，故又强行止住自己，他盯着德·巴赫尔的衣扣，眼睑不停颤动，双手不自觉把衬衫袖口攥进掌中揪成皱乎乎的一团，无论如何都不肯上挪眼眸对上德·巴赫尔的视线。

“您在担心什么呢？”德·巴赫尔轻柔地说，他离得太近了，说话时的吐息似乎都直接扑到了伊万鼻前，“这话的听众仅有您一人，您总不会认为穿过整个维也纳的多瑙河会向城里的宪兵告密吧。”他话音未落，又倏尔退回之前那个使伊万不会生出被入侵感的距离，头偏向帕奎尔宅子那侧方向说：“可能宴会快结束了，我想，我们最好往回走，您觉得呢？”

在回帕奎尔宅子的路上也好，在同奥利加一同回住处的路上也好，‘德·巴赫尔怎么能——’这个问题一直在伊万脑海里打转，虽然他也不知自己到底想在前置句后面接什么，是接‘怎么敢说那样的话’吗？或‘怎么又突然表现得好像什么都没发生般同自己回到宴会中，最后还以一种亲切但不亲密的态度彬彬有礼得道别’，亦或是‘他真的被我吸引了吗？又是被什么给吸引了呢’？他分辨不出自己究竟想问什么，每冒出一个疑问，就觉得那个问题显得他过于在意德·巴赫尔的一举一动，而这股在意衬得他仿佛输掉了什么攻防战一样，可他又无法从情绪漩涡中挣脱上岸，于是只能任由那些问题把自己的脑子搅得像各类麦子混在一起的、炖煮了一整日的粥那样粘稠混乱。

奥利加只在最初疑惑地看了伊万一眼，随后她体贴得没问伊万从宴会里消失那么久是去了哪儿，也没问为何一会儿没见，伊万就由心情平静转为闷闷不乐、撇着嘴又耷拉着眉的模样，伊万半是期望奥利加能说点儿什么，靠些有趣的闲聊转移他的注意力，半是害怕自己一张嘴就在倾诉欲的教唆下无法自控得将方才发生的事吐个一干二净。因这些情绪纠结，回程路途也莫名显得格外短，伊万进三人公用的客厅时脸上的表情尚未来得及收起来，于是对他神色瞧个正着的娜塔莉亚像蹦出洞的兔子般跳至他身边。

“你怎么还没回卧室？”伊万本想催促娜塔莉亚遵循日常入睡作息，话未出口就被娜塔莉亚的“哥哥，你怎么了”的疑问顶了回来，猝不及防的他怔愣一瞬，下意识回答说:“……没怎么。”见娜塔莉亚不怎么相信，他故意放慢语速以增加话语可信度并重复自己无事的断论，督促娜塔莉亚洗漱，并在娜塔莉亚打算打破沙锅问到底时假笑着反问娜塔莉亚这些天都在哪儿闲逛又做了什么——要知道这可是自娜塔莉亚诞生后他头一次对她假笑——而娜塔莉亚闻言果然顾左右而言它，磨蹭两句后拿着睡袍就向自己的卧室跑去。

伊万瞧着娜塔莉亚落荒而逃的背影摇摇头，也不知娜塔莉亚是过于信任他还是因从未行过鬼祟隐秘不便使旁人知晓之事故无经验，她虽作出幅害怕被伊万发现自己闲逛的地方并被伊万责骂的样子，在隐瞒自己行踪这方面却一点儿不上心，倒是跟着她的仆从害怕受罚，在伊万询问时欲隐瞒一二，可让仆从说不出口的去处又能是何地？伊万不难推断出娜塔莉亚无非是对她未曾接触过的人群感兴趣，借着维也纳没多少人认识她与关注她——主要是为了避免诸如“您怎可去那种有失身份的地方”的大惊小怪的惊呼——趁机窜去住满了窃贼、骗子、赌徒、皮条客和性工作者的街区。

和娜塔莉亚猜想的相反，伊万不认为娜塔莉亚探索贫民聚集的街区、了解那些所谓的下等人过的是怎样的生活是件糟糕且不体面的事，因诞生时期以及居住的地区，娜塔莉亚受人类影响颇深，至今也未能脱离一个在单纯和平的环境中生活的人对整个人类文明的认知。提起战争，她只会思考那场战争是否发生在她的领土上，若发生在她的领土上又将给她的肉体带来怎样的病痛；提到子民，她讨厌身边的贵族、官员、乃至于统治者那种一心扑在金钱和权势上的心态，厌恶低阶的官员蝇营狗苟，站在权力顶端的人毫不羞愧地踩在其它子民的血肉上，而对于诸如农民、市民、商人等阶层的子民，她又因不了解他们而抱有一种参杂着不在意的天真的幻想，以为那些人都是些吃苦耐劳、安静的过着自己日出而作日落而息的生活的人。因此，伊万乐于娜塔莉亚借此机会认识到并不只有衣着华丽的、身上喷着香水的人才是她的子民。

思索娜塔莉亚的教育方针使伊万短暂的摆脱了情绪漩涡，但当他躺在床上等待自己入睡时，德·巴赫尔又擅自霸占了他脑海里的所有空间。他一遍遍回忆他和德·巴赫尔在河畔漫步的那小会儿时间，回放德·巴赫尔的每一句话以斟酌自己是否有更好的、能在气势上压过德·巴赫尔，或至少不会主动权全失的接话言辞，然而伊万能想出的最好的办法，就是别随着德·巴赫尔离开宴会。是了，一开始他就在依照德·巴赫尔的话行动，真是奇怪，明明德·巴赫尔只是说了个提议，且说的地点还是花园，可他却像神智被布莱德[2]摄去了一般，神差鬼使的跟着德·巴赫尔溜去河边。伊万对此懊悔不已，他翻过身，将头闷在枕头里泄愤似的呼呼喷气，两手像猫磨爪子那样挠着枕头角和床铺。

伊万挠了片刻，待他抬起头瞧见皱在一起的床单和枕头后，又为自己这般年龄竟还作出如此孩子气的举动而生出羞愧来，他仰躺回去，眼前浮现出德·巴赫尔那张一半浸泡在月光里、一半藏在阴影中的脸，恍惚意识到尽管他说德·巴赫尔对自己见色起意，可分明他才是色迷心窍的那个，他说不上自己被德·巴赫尔的什么吸引了，是外貌吗？这个西欧人也同所有人一样长着一嘴一鼻两只眼——‘虽然他的五官的确比其他男人更精致。’伊万内心角落里冒出道微弱的声音插嘴道——还是说是因德·巴赫尔我行我素，整个大厅中除去伊万，便只有德·巴赫尔既没留胡子，也没戴假发，使至今无法欣赏胡须和假发之美的伊万觉得德·巴赫尔瞧上去顺眼极了。

想到这儿，伊万突然发觉这个理由无比可笑，对足够强大、非附庸它国的意识体而言，特立独行反倒是正常的，人类无论流行什么时尚风俗，意识体们总是挑挑拣拣只允许其中一部分沾上自身，少有全盘接纳的时候，譬如伊万自己，过去他的子民把一下巴又长又浓密的络腮胡视为男子气概的象征时，他因肉体年龄过小而无缘于那种潮流，到彼得一世要求人们模仿西方，只在嘴巴上方留下两撇细长的、修剪整齐的胡须时，不知为何伊万下半张脸依旧光溜溜的，绝不肯长出一根多余的体毛。

伊万想着德·巴赫尔迷迷糊糊睡去了，梦里德·巴赫尔在他耳边反复念叨那段关于情欲和美的关联的话，也不知是第几次重复，伊万忽然生起气来，他推了德·巴赫尔一把——没有推中实物的触感，不过德·巴赫尔仍惊诧得退了好几步——冲德·巴赫尔大声说：“您别以己度人！我对您外貌的喜爱还没发展到生出和您做那事儿的欲望的地步！”话说出口后，他又觉得有哪里不对，愣愣瞅着德·巴赫尔好几秒，才反应过来对方只是在阐述自己的观点罢了，不管德·巴赫尔是否话里有话，至少表面上对方根本没提到他。伊万感到自己的脸部正以比冬日雪天地面上的雪堆集起来还快的速度积累着温度，他又急又羞，想辩解说自己不是那个意思——至于那个意思是什么‘意思’，伊万也不分明，只能靠德·巴赫尔自己去领悟和意会——但德·巴赫尔的左眼里装进了反射着粼粼月光的河面，那光轻柔的从德·巴赫尔眼中荡了出来，把伊万卷入一片深浅不一的、蓝灰带点儿紫的颜色中，让他昏头转向得随着波浪飘至漩涡深处。

等伊万醒来，从睁眼到坐起来的功夫就差不多忘记了自己的梦境，只记得梦见过德·巴赫尔，且似乎发生了什么不愉快的事，导致他完全清醒后心中还残留着几分不悦，因这不悦，他懒洋洋得不怎么提得起劲儿，他打着呵欠去了餐厅，问雇来做短工的厨娘奥利加和娜塔莉亚的行踪，厨娘端来蔬菜炖牛肉和昨天娜塔莉亚吃剩的烤猪肉，告诉他说奥利加还没出过卧室，而娜塔莉亚早早就离开了屋子。

正当伊万心不在焉叉起一块烤猪肉犹豫自己该不该把餐叉上的那块有些过于肥腻、略冷凝的猪肉送进口中时，仆从传给伊万一封门房那儿来的简信，这信只是硬纸对折了两下、用背面把写字的那面给遮了起来，可仍用了封蜡，信纸嗅起来也有股熟悉的人造的香味。伊万本打算任由信纸放在餐桌上假装自己没收到它，可过了一会儿，他又撑着下颌，以一种可有可无的姿态放下餐叉将信纸拿到自己跟前。不出伊万所料，此信是德·巴赫尔写并送来的，其内容倒是一反信纸的浮夸，用简练的语言询问伊万今晚是否肯赏脸同他共进晚餐，他知道在贝卡习什塔街上有家肉汤和罂粟面条[3]做得特别好吃的餐厅，欲邀请伊万品尝地道的奥地利美食。

伊万食指敲着餐桌思索片刻，应了德·巴赫尔之邀。或许是因为在公共场所，这次德·巴赫尔倒是表现得没有任何逾矩之处，见面时他亲热伸出胳膊、五根手指紧紧贴在伊万右手的皮肤上并上下摇晃几次，在等待上餐时，他低声对伊万介绍该如何烹饪罂粟面条，说味道好坏的关键之处在于土豆和面粉的比例——伊万听出他不是故意瞎编些食谱用料以炫耀自己的知识面广泛，而是真的对其了解颇深，便情不自禁忖度德·巴赫尔也许有个不怎么主流的爱好——用餐途中，德·巴赫尔又向伊万聊及上个月中旬在霍夫堡宫大厅里首演的、由彼得罗·梅塔斯塔西奥[4]编写的希腊神话歌剧，在得知伊万不巧错过这场演出后又为伊万惋惜，“真是遗憾，您若再早个三五天，您一定能赶上这场演出。”伊万差点儿想提醒德·巴赫尔，按照他给出的假身份，他是不可能有机会进入霍夫堡宫，更遑论和玛丽亚·特蕾西亚大公一同看歌剧，但见德·巴赫尔说得起劲儿，伊万便默不作声的听着。

其后他们不知怎么说到巴纳特地区的罗马尼亚人起义和奥地利人的镇压上，接着开始聊总是伴随战争而来的瘟疫，顺其自然的，话题转到了黑死病上，最近一次大型瘟疫发生在法国的马赛，德·巴赫尔心有戚戚地说至少死了十万左右的人，尽管二十多年前伊万曾从驻英大使和前往法兰西的信使的口中听说过疫情相关的传言，但他仍被德·巴赫尔的话唬了一跳，毕竟圣彼得堡总共也不过五十多万的人口罢了，若他的领土、尤其是商业往来繁多的地方发生这样的惨剧的话……伊万连忙喝了口热汤压下自脊骨里窜出的冷刺感。

吃过主菜后，话题变得轻松许多，他们聊了会儿外来植物、诸如香蕉在温室的养殖技巧。当伊万询问一个姓德·路泽尔[5]的探险家进度如何时，德·巴赫尔像突然想起他还未和伊万互通真实身份般假惺惺地说他只不过是使团中小小一名随行人员，和德·路泽尔先生没什么交集，如何能得知对方的近况呢？不过几口酒下肚后，德·巴赫尔又略前倾着靠近伊万，一幅害怕被旁人听到他们交谈的模样说他有些小道消息，据传德·路泽尔早已成功穿越南大西洋到了海洋另一端某个距离大陆特别近的岛上，现在大约再次启程继续向南有一段时间了。

若说谈到南大西洋的尽头有什么仅能激发伊万对未知大陆——也可能不是大陆，谁知道呢？——的好奇心，那么由此联想到在另一个大陆上建立殖民地这一事则导致伊万骨子里又生出熟悉的痒意，他不得不调整一下坐姿，在心中催眠似的安抚自己道即便他拥有如卡斯蒂利亚或法兰西那般强大的、航行能力超群的舰队，即使在另一个大陆上成功开辟出殖民地，因变化莫测的政治局势他也难以同殖民地形成紧密的联系，毕竟前往大西洋的三条通道都或是自然环境严酷，或是被敌友难辨的国家把守着。

两人喝得微醺后，话题变得跳跃且无规律起来，鉴于伊万几乎没离开过自己的领土，且主要在以圣彼得堡和莫斯科为两个中心点的地区生活，粗谈空泛抽象的、诸如“我听说某地的人们会收集某种黑色的小飞虫并将其成堆放在石板上烤熟了吃”这类的传闻他尚能跟上话题，可详细到某地、甚至就是西欧南欧范围内的某个城市里的具体的风俗人情，他能用来接口的句子只有“那是什么”以及“是吗，听起来可真离奇”。德·巴赫尔没因自己知道些伊万不知道的知识而表露出优越感或鄙夷伊万无知，他仿佛为了避免伊万尴尬般转而询问伊万斯拉夫神话故事，这看似善解人意，伊万却觉得德·巴赫尔多此一举，因他不觉得缺乏些去了解就能知晓的信息有什么可惭愧的，德·巴赫尔的行为反倒使‘身为欧洲的一员竟不知其它意识体家里的具体情况’变成件可耻的、理应被人嘲笑的事。

“您不必如此，”伊万说，声带把他欲说的话放行后，他迟一拍想到最好的做法是顺着德·巴赫尔话头说下去，可餐桌上、墙壁上以及天花板垂吊下的烛台上那些远近不同的蜡烛的火光交叠着一晃接着一晃闪烁，把本就有些晕乎乎的伊万推进一种处于清醒和入睡之间的境地，且既然前半句他已经说出了口，想必将后半句说完也无妨，“我不觉得这有什么需回避的。”见德·巴赫尔面露疑惑，伊万解释得更详细道：“我不了解您了解的那些风俗人情仅是由于我没去过那些地方，您不必为了顾虑我接不上话而有意同我聊些我熟知的东西，况且，我对其它地方的人们的生活很感兴趣，我喜欢听您讲述那些。”

德·巴赫尔双眼诧异的睁大一瞬——伊万瞧见德·巴赫尔的神情后恍然发觉自己不该多补充最后那截短句，也不知德·巴赫尔是在为他不会因自己的无知耻于见人而惊讶还是在为他坦白自己喜欢听他闲聊而惊讶——随即他带着脸使伊万有些不自在的微笑静静瞅了伊万数秒后，开始描述他听说的瓜德罗普岛上现已沦为奴隶的土著居民所作的岩画和风格奇特的陶器。直到餐厅打烊，伊万和德·巴赫尔才离开餐厅，他们缓慢迈步，每一脚落下前都要好好瞧瞧地面以防醉酒的自己不小心被路上的石子儿或街面的砖缝绊倒。在分别前，德·巴赫尔站在伊万右侧，胳膊贴着胳膊，带着酒气的吐息随着他说话而弥散进空气里，“在聊得这么起兴时不得不道别可真是太遗憾了，我们明晚继续如何？您来我的住所，”他说着，头倾斜着靠近伊万，有几缕未被发带束紧的金发轻轻滑落至伊万肩前，“恰巧前些日有人送来瓶不错的葡萄酒，就是在维也纳近郊酿造的，我那儿还有幅国际象棋，若您愿意带上您的姐妹，那我们就玩儿塔罗牌，可以打图解塔罗牌[6]……”

伊万目不转睛盯着那簇垂在德·巴赫尔脸侧的头发，他应着声，却不很清楚德·巴赫尔在说什么，自己又答应了什么，他咽下一个呵欠，两眼泛出些湿意，恍惚快睡着的下一刻又被公共马车的响铃惊得站直了身子，他转头看了看德·巴赫尔，见德·巴赫尔也是一脸被突然惊醒的模样，见此伊万强撑起精神再次同德·巴赫尔道别，随后挑选了一辆等在街角的公共马车坐上。

翌日伊万没受宿醉的困扰，他一夜好眠，阳光穿过窗户钻入屋内，投在墙面上的玻璃窗外形的金色光斑尚未下退至地板他就精神奕奕得起了床，他进入餐厅时，瞧见奥利加和娜塔莉亚已经坐在了餐桌旁，娜塔莉亚一反近来常态，瞧上去恹恹的，没精打采地捏着黄油刀把面包戳出无数个小洞。

“你怎么啦？”伊万一面拉开餐椅一面问娜塔莉亚，娜塔莉亚维持着那幅恹恹的表情抬眸看了他一眼，默不作声地嘟起嘴巴，过了半晌才勉强回答道：“我现在不想说。”

这便是待会儿再聊的意思了，伊万切下一块烤制的烟熏肉，寻思娜塔莉亚能为何事苦恼，同时和奥利加时不时闲聊几句，交换双方昨日做了什么以及未来近几日的行程安排。早餐未吃完，仆从拿来了从门房那儿受到的信交给伊万，伊万因这似曾相识的一幕微眯了眯眼，他打开对折的信，果然是德·巴赫尔写的。信中德·巴赫尔为他昨日的失礼道歉，说他虽没喝多少酒，却不知怎的醉晕了头，邀请伊万前去他目前的住所却既忘了说地点也没确定伊万前来拜访的时间，在信尾德·巴赫尔再次客套道假如伊万愿意可携他的姐妹们——添加在‘姐妹’这一单词后的‘n’使伊万断定德·巴赫尔向别人、说不定就是罗德里赫打探过自己的消息——一同去他的住处，只不过或许是伊万的心理作用，那几句的字迹中隐约透出股不情愿的意味。

伊万合上信，他打算赴约，只是拿不准要不要邀奥利加和娜塔莉亚同去，毕竟有其他人在场的话完全杜绝了进一步发展的可能性——倒不是说他已经决定了今夜得发生些什么，他想了想，认为为了避免奥利加和娜塔莉亚答应同去，自己最好一开始就别说出此事。

早餐后奥利加将一条毛茸茸的披肩裹在身上，说是同人约好去维也纳西北方郊外的植物园观看从新大陆引进的奇特植株，她礼貌地问了问娜塔莉亚和伊万是否一起去瞧新奇，两人自是摇头谢绝。奥利加出门后，两人移步进客厅，娜塔莉亚拉着伊万坐在沙发上，她双脚屈立着踩着软垫边缘，头靠向伊万的左肩。伊万等了半晌，娜塔莉亚一直沉默不语，他只好主动问：“所以，什么事使你苦恼啊？”

娜塔莉亚紧闭着嘴巴，几十秒后才长长叹息一声，她蹭了蹭伊万的肩膀，突兀地问：“为什么有的人——不，他们的数量不能说‘有的’，应该说，为什么有那么多的人用那么糟糕的方式生活呢？”

“……你去了哪些——”伊万本想问娜塔莉亚去了什么地方，半途他改口欲问得更直击根本，“——你接触到了什么？”

“……不像人的人。”娜塔莉亚说，因角度关系，伊万只能瞧见娜塔莉亚的头顶而无法窥探她的神情，“有一个男人，找不到正经活儿来养活自己，只能靠偷窃度日，今日撬邻居的门拿走几块黑面包，明日上街从行人兜里偷几个仔儿，被人逮住了就受一顿狠揍。”她顿了顿，“我查过维也纳的法律，盗窃本应交给当地的检察官处理，按照法律是视犯罪情况从窃贼交出所盗之物两倍的罚款到处死窃贼的判定都有，但是那儿的人不会想到得去上报治安官，我在那儿待了十来天，也从未见过治安官去那种地方。”

伊万将娜塔莉亚搂紧了些，今日天晴，维也纳十一月的阳光倒是比圣彼得堡十一月的阳光多了几分活气，自壁炉方向蔓延过来的热度也营造出种太阳暖融融照在身上的错觉，可娜塔莉亚裸露在衣袖外的手依旧是冰凉的，或许直到未来某日娜塔莉亚的领地内不再有战争，她的肢体末端才会如身体健康的普通人类那样暖和起来。

“那儿的人并非都是出生后就活在贫穷中，有人曾开过磨坊、布店、杂货铺，也有人住过镶有玻璃窗、第一层用石砖搭建的房子，然而不分男女，他们现在全住进了街面和排水沟一样脏的街区内，甚至排水沟在那种地方是少见的东西，人们将粪水和其它污水直接倒在街上，那些污水聚集在街面的无数个凹陷的小坑内，等着某个行人走过时溅在对方的裤脚或裙摆上。”

娜塔莉亚又沉默了，好一会儿以后她才接着说：“填饱了肚子，闲来无事便在街角或某个店铺门前坐下，开始吹嘘自己几年前打死过人、纵过火、成功从某栋有钱人住的屋子里偷出过一袋子塔勒[7]且未被治安官抓住，他们说不了多少句就会因些琐碎的、莫名其妙的小争执而开始打架，每一拳头都毫不留情得朝另一个人的脑袋挥去，仿佛丝毫不怕对方被他的某一拳头揍没了性命一般，与其说他们不畏惧死亡，不如说受伤和死亡对他们而言是一件常见的、不知何时会降临在自己和身边的人身上的事。只是……”娜塔莉亚放轻了声音，“只是即便是这样，男人们的生活也远远好过女人。

或许有我未观察到的、赖以谋生的手段吧，但就我所看见的，那儿的女人最好的工作是成为洗衣工……在我还住在莫斯科近郊的时候，天冷之后我总是让帮佣们用热水洗衣服、洗碗碟以及做其它杂活，我从未想过会有人连度冬的碳都买不起，只能烧木柴，木柴也只是勉强够用，自然不会为了避免手冻伤——”娜塔莉亚忽然停下来重复冻伤一次，“‘冻伤’，这还是我新学到的一个德语词呢，她们的手因舍不得烧柴而被冷水浸得发皱发白，又生出些暗红溃烂的冻疮来，简直像已经开始腐烂的尸体一样。

而其她女人……有丈夫的，丈夫会带回些陌生的男人让妻子用性向陌生男人交换塔勒或面包、燕麦、布匹等实物，没有丈夫的，则和另一些同样没有丈夫的女人共同生活在简陋的木房里，做着有丈夫的女人所做的事，再互相分享通过性换取的食物和塔勒。若仅是需要靠性来赚得活下去的物资也就罢了，可……她们也得交税，有时还会被以各种奇怪的罪名、例如‘不洁的、违反神的旨意的淫欲’等理由罚款甚至被逮捕，我也从她们口中听说曾有另一处的干这活儿的女人被当作女巫淹死。”

娜塔莉亚顿了顿，她用额角蹭了下伊万的肩膀，“我原以为她们是因懒惰才不愿劳作，宁愿选择靠着躺在铺了层肮脏发黄的旧布的稻草床上被男人的阴茎捅上一壶水烧开的时间来获得活下去的物资。她们为什么不去当女仆呢？或是去乡下，当牧羊人，当农民，走投无路的话也能钻入森林里以采摘野菜、捕捉野兔野鸟为生，然而询问后我才了解到，不是什么人都能当女仆，哪怕是去应聘走不出厨房的帮佣也需要介绍信，放牧、务农则需要相关的技能和经验，至于避入森林中隐居，不提熊、狼、野猪等攻击性强、会对人类产生威胁的动物，单论土地，整个欧洲的土地早已被各个领主分配完了，擅自钓起一条河里的鱼、用弹弓打下一只蓝山雀，甚至割一簇用来喂鸡的野草都是在侵犯当地领主的私产，这时我才想起来，在上‘土地与财产的继承和法律’课时，你似乎提到过这点。”

娜塔莉亚握住了伊万的手指，用伊万发现新诞生的她时的方式——拇指藏进拳头中，余下四根肉嘟嘟的手指弯曲着松松搭在伊万的食指上，“我想试一试能否改变她们的命运，不过我没有足够的资金和精力，所以我挑选了其中一名十四五岁的女孩儿，她不久前才和她的母亲以及几个弟弟妹妹来到贫民区中，和她的母亲一同用性来向男人交换养活整个家庭的塔勒和食物，她已经被糟糕的命运捕获了，但还没真正体会那有多么糟糕。”娜塔莉亚阐述着她选择那名女孩儿的理由，“我给了她一笔钱，让她认为是某个大方的男客多给的小费。我以为她和她的家庭会用这笔钱买一栋破旧但能出租的屋子，那样她们能自己住一部分，剩下的房间则租出去，往后靠着房租过活；或搬去近郊，先靠着这笔钱度日并试着在葡萄庄园和其它农庄里找份工作。但是她却……

她和她的母亲经过商议——是一场很认真的商议——后，决定用那笔钱买一些木柴和布匹，余下的钱则用在给她缝制两条瞧上去不错的裙子和一套廉价的首饰上以便她去更好的街区揽客，她在那儿碰上名从那不勒斯来买葡萄酒的小商人，又通过那个小商人认识了更多的商人。可我想看到的不是一个妓女如何一步一步从只能招待马夫奋斗到能招待贵族，于是我干涉了她的想法，让她买了座位于维也纳城外交通要道处兼带旅宿房间的酒馆。她并不反感这个决定，魔法的效力消失后她也没转卖酒馆，而是兴冲冲找去附近的屠宰店和磨坊商量香肠、麦麸和小麦粉的购买量，没等商量好，她就被城郊的治安官当作女巫逮捕了。”娜塔莉亚无意识饶了饶伊万的指关节，放轻声音说：“我只得消除那些人的记忆，然后把那个女孩儿和她的家人们送回贫民区……我觉得自己做了件很糟糕的事，哥哥。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1][杜卡特](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dukat_\(M%C3%BCnze\)) 一种流行到20世纪的、黄金铸成的贸易硬币
> 
> [2][Блуд](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BB%D1%83%D0%B4_\(%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%84%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%8F\)) 俄罗斯民俗传说中导致人迷路的邪灵，约等于中国的鬼打墙
> 
> [3][肉汤Brühe](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Br%C3%BChe) 流行在德语区的一种肉汤；[罂粟面条Mohnnudel](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mohnnudel) 奥地利特色美食
> 
> [4][Pietro Metastasio](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pietro_Metastasio)一位著名的意大利歌剧家
> 
> [5][德•路泽尔](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean-Baptiste_Charles_Bouvet_de_Lozier)大航海时期的法国探险家&航海家
> 
> [6][Illustriertes Tarock](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Illustriertes_Tarock)一种奥利地流行的纸牌游戏
> 
> [7][Taler](https://www.geschichtewiki.wien.gv.at/M%C3%BCnzwesen)当时的一种奥地利银币


	6. Chapter 6

“你的确冒失又鲁莽，娜塔申卡，”伊万皱着眉说，“我不止一次告诫过你，不可随意对人类使用巫术。”

娜塔莉亚猛地抬头瞪向伊万，她一脸怔愣，怔愣中还参杂着几分懵然和疑惑，似乎不敢置信在她倾诉自己的苦恼、内疚和困惑无措后她的哥哥居然认为最紧要的是责备她用法术干涉人类的意愿和改变人类的记忆。

“你难道还没意识到自己的傲慢吗，娜塔申卡？”伊万不为所动地说，“你从未为衣食住行操心过，甚至拥有比大部分女性更多的自由，所以你理所应当认为贫穷的人是因懒惰才会贫穷，妓女是因她们爱慕虚荣才选择卖淫而拒绝其它生存手段；因为你掌握着人类难以掌握的力量，为了自己行事方便，以及当事情发展不如你预期时你也毫不犹豫地用这力量去主宰她人的生活；因为贪玩，你没有听我的告诫在前来维也纳前认真了解此地的宗教形式，否则你就会知道除了我们那儿，整个欧洲仍以极强的热情搜捕并杀死女巫，而这些所谓的女巫尽管身份各异，却以无父无兄且拥有财产的女性为首。”

“我————”

“娜塔申卡，”伊万温柔的打断娜塔莉亚，他直视娜塔莉亚的双眼，微俯身将娜塔莉亚罩在自己投下的阴影中，“你有想过假如人类发现你使用了巫术后会怎样吗？你有想过那些愚昧的人们捉住你后直接把你和跟在你身边的仆从绑在火刑架上施以火刑，而我甚至还不知道你被逮捕了，那时你该怎么办？更别提基于‘处子无罪’的宗教法律，惯来有在行刑前强奸被认定是女巫的女性的习惯。或我来得及救你，但这事儿将造成怎样的外交后果，天主教以及东正教教会又会怎样看待你做的事，你预想过吗？”

聚集在娜塔莉亚眼眶里的泪水一颗接着一颗自娜塔莉亚眼角滚落，她呼吸不稳，肩膀随着抽噎而上下耸动。

伊万抿唇忍耐片刻，终究无法维持无动于衷的表象，‘我都还没开始冲你大吼大叫呢。’他想，叹息着伸手拂去娜塔莉亚的眼泪，“拥有强大的力量并不代表使用这力量是正确的，哪怕是斯拉夫神话中的达西博格[1]与圣经中的上帝也未曾操控所有人的思想，试图让大家全然按照他们的意愿行事。你不是全知全能的，娜塔申卡，你的身份、你的财富和你的法术的确能使你比大多数人类做得更多，但若因此认为自己比其余人更加正确，这种想法就太过高高在上与不负责了。”他双手穿过娜塔莉亚腋下将娜塔莉亚举起抱在自己膝上坐着，娜塔莉亚垂着头，滑下脸颊的眼泪在下巴处汇聚后落在伊万的浅色马裤上砸出一个个圆形的湿痕。

“即便是现在，你也得担负起你的仆从们的性命，若你对人类、尤其是这些并非你子民的人类使用法术的事被维也纳的治安官或其它贵族发现，你能因意识体的身份逃过女巫审判，但你的仆从则需要替你的决定付出代价，极大可能他们会被立即逮捕并在维也纳执行火刑，而假如查理六世出于外交和同盟立场的考虑同意由俄罗斯帝国来处理你的仆从，为了避免同神圣罗马帝国交恶，安娜•伊万诺夫娜也绝不可能饶恕他们，不但他们仍会失去性命，他们的家人也会受牵连被流放到西伯利亚去。”伊万缓缓摩挲娜塔莉亚的后背，尝试平复她的情绪，他见过哭得太激烈的孩子因抽噎导致呼吸困难，“‘责任’这个词听上去空泛宏大，放在现实中，也不过是在做某件事之前先预想那样做会给自己与身边的人带来怎样的后果/你并不希望你的仆从、乃至于你的子民由于你某个不经意的过错而被杀或陷入战乱吧？”

“我……我仅仅是不明白为什么她们过的是那种日子，”娜塔莉亚说，她的话被抽噎分割成断断续续的小段，“我想要她们过得好些。”

“是的，我知道，”伊万安抚道，他吻了吻娜塔莉亚的前额，“你希望能帮助她们，只是，好的动机不是总能导致好的后果，对不对？”

娜塔莉亚抬手环住伊万的脖子，把自己埋进伊万的怀里，她点点头，一面将眼泪抹在伊万的侧颈和领结上一面满腹委屈地说：“我不懂该怎么做……我不是故意的。”

伊万轻抚娜塔莉亚的后背，他又心软了，或者准确来说，娜塔莉亚哭起来时他就心软了，现在他的心则软得像冬日里加了酒煮开后在屋外冻了一小会儿再拿进屋的奶冻一样，“我知道，”他重复道，“是我不对，我之前应该教你的，”事实上他教导过，只不过单纯的语言教学对娜塔莉亚而言太虚幻，她听伊万以自身和历代莫斯科统治者为例说明该如何制定出真正符合子民利益的、能改善子民生活的律令时就像听猎人口述该怎么用麻绳和木条制作捕捉野兔的陷阱般，无论听多少遍，实际动手时仍摸不着头脑，“娜塔申卡，我永远不会因为你想要帮助别人而责骂你，不，应该说，我永远不会因为任何事而不分缘由得责骂你，下一次如果你不确定该怎么做，你可以向我或奥利加寻求帮助。”

闻言娜塔莉亚反倒在伊万怀里钻得更深了，她像头羊崽那样用自己的额角抵着伊万的锁骨，半晌才小声说：“我本想给你一个惊喜的……”

“哦，谢谢，”伊万说，随后他有意用一种略夸张的担忧语调问：“这个惊喜还会给我的，对吧，我是说，你不会因为这次失败就决定放弃吧？”娜塔莉亚被他的语气逗得噗哧笑了起来，她抬起头，一只手胡乱擦拭自己脸上的泪水一只手朝伊万的右肩拍去，“别这样逗我！我不是小孩子了。”她颇羞恼地说，似乎觉得气不过，便又拍打伊万一下。伊万一面随口道歉说：“好，是我错了，我不该把你当孩子看待。”一面在娜塔莉亚的拍打下生出小小的后悔之情，当然，他不是后悔用这种方式逗娜塔莉亚开心，而是后悔于自己不但总是无法坚定纠正娜塔莉亚身上诸多缺点的决心，在指出这些缺点后还时常因害怕娜塔莉亚因他的言辞受伤而情不自禁立刻用过多的溺爱去弥补她，某部分的他清醒的认知到若他不改变养育娜塔莉亚的方式，娜塔莉亚没准儿会长成一个习惯推诿过错失误的没有责任心的人，可他又觉得既然娜塔莉亚是 **他** 的妹妹，那么她一定能成为一名爱护自己子民的、聪明且坚强的意识体。

对娜塔莉亚未来的担忧逐渐被一股无缘由的焦躁盖过，越接近和德·巴赫尔约定的时间，伊万就越是坐立不安，可偏偏他又不肯承认自己像个急切希望见到恋慕对象的正处热恋期的小伙儿，也不肯承认经过德·巴赫尔几次有意无意的撩拨，原本对对方容貌之美的单纯的欣赏正被一种违背东正教教义的肉欲渗透，他在沙发里坐不了多久就忍不住站起来走动一会儿，接着他停在落地窗前端详那两扇合上的窗页间是否有漏缝，因他感到时不时就有股凉飕飕的风拂过他滚烫的脸颊和耳垂，他将自己身体发热的原因怪罪到阳光、壁炉和喝的葡萄酒上，尽管太阳早坠入地平线以下，他也只喝了一小杯葡萄酒，还是在下午时喝的。

伊万盯着座钟，时针指向八时他立刻站起身——根据他的动作幅度，也可以称他是从沙发上蹦起来的——向屋外走去，在离开客厅前他回头用口型对微挑眉瞧着他的奥利加无声地说：“别告诉娜塔莉亚！”

如伊万猜想得那样，德·巴赫尔只邀请了他，这类小型的、私密的、来客会滞留到午夜后、通常只接待密友的沙龙一般而言规模最少也得有十多名客人。德·巴赫尔站在壁炉前，一幅等了伊万好一会儿的模样，他迎向伊万，以一种自然且不容拒绝的姿态伸手虚扶着伊万的手肘并前倾着在伊万两颊分别落下一吻，“您没带您的姐妹来吗？”他微笑着问。

因德·巴赫尔突然的亲吻愣住的伊万眨了眨眼，“……您不也没邀请别的客人吗？”他慢了一瞬回答说，随后任由德·巴赫尔领着他在壁炉前的单人沙发坐下，他打量四周,整个房间以金、白两种色调为主，墙壁以及内柱表面都雕刻着无数天使、藤蔓和花卉，天花板正中则画着在昏暗的烛光下看不清身份的人物，这是种他从未见到过的装潢风格，他睁大眼试图辨认自己头顶到底画着什么样的故事，他依稀能看见抬起两支前蹄的马和举着弓的女人——还是说那个是穿着袍子的男人？——和举弓的女人正对着的是一座圆顶的凉亭，里面挤满了穿着各色轻飘飘的衣服、背部生有翅膀的人，空白处涂有很浅的蓝色，伊万猜那代表着天空，‘所以这画得是圣经中的某个片段？’他想。

“您觉得如何？”

伊万收回视线望向提问的德·巴赫尔，德·巴赫尔拿着瓶葡萄酒和两个酒杯来到伊万右侧的沙发上坐下，他倒了杯酒递给伊万，瞟了眼墙和立柱以示意他的问题针对的事物，补充道：“这种风格十多年前自法兰西兴起，近几年才蔓延到中欧地区。”

伊万接过酒杯，他再次扫视整个房间，说：“很复杂，很奢华，也很新奇，不过——”

“不过？”

伊万耸耸肩，“我需要的是一栋供我居住的房屋，不是附带居住功能的巨型雕刻作品，这对住所而言有些太过眼花缭乱了。”他低头嗅杯中的酒，又举杯抿了一口，望着前方立柱底座上三分像卷起的海浪三分像舒展的枝蔓的雕花。雕花的创作者仿佛在这些精致的凸出物中埋入了无数灵感和故事，使伊万的目光如受到磁铁吸引的金属般不由自主循着纹路攀爬，脑中的想象力擅自凝结出粘稠的一团滴下坠砸在一片平整的金叶上，下一秒那粘稠的一滩化为一个缩小的他，好奇又雀跃的在雕花内跳窜着游玩，他侧头挣开那股无形的吸引力，决定说些符合他捏造出的身份的话，“或直白地说，修建这样的房子耗费不小，不是我能轻易承受的。”

“听上去您是在顾虑建筑成本而非不喜欢这类装潢风格？”

“我不讨厌它，若是在房间里放个这样的矮柜或烛台倒是挺有趣的，”伊万确定无聊时自己能盯着那些雕花构思出一个接一个幻想从而打发整个下午的时光，“但建筑风格的话，我还是更习惯我家乡内几个世纪以前就有的那些。”

“是吗？我还以为年轻男孩儿们总是喜欢新奇的东西。”

“或许别的男孩儿是这样。”伊万说，他右前臂撑在沙发扶手上，懒洋洋靠着椅背将两腿朝前伸。

“您这是在暗示您与众不同吗？”德·巴赫尔不带恶意的取笑道，他杯中的酒不过喝下三分之一，就露出喝醉了般那种醺醺然的神色来，他凝望伊万，垂在两侧眼角旁的鬓发和睫毛呈现出熟透了的麦穗的颜色，壁炉里的火光使他的影子摇晃着在伊万的胳膊上蹭来蹭去。伊万仿佛被蹭痒了似的缩了下手，他变换坐姿朝远离德·巴赫尔的那侧靠去，侧头避开德·巴赫尔的视线看着手中的酒杯说：“我可没那么自命不凡，您为何不猜我是在暗示我恋旧，或我只是以自己家乡的历史为荣呢？”

“嗯——也许是因为，接连几任沙皇都表露出靠近融入西方而非东方的态度？我还以为在您的国王的推动下，如您这般的年轻人会扑进日耳曼文明或高卢文明的怀抱呢。”

如果德·巴赫尔没加上‘如您这般的年轻人’这个定语的话，伊万几乎以为他抛开了两人的伪装直接用真实身份同他对话了，不过以对方的年龄来看，无论是意识体间的交谈还是一名法兰西使团随行人员和一名前往维也纳考察瓷器厂的年轻地主之间的交谈，放入此定语都不显违和。对伊万来说，尽管他倾慕西方先进的科学技术，然而‘想要变得和西方一样强大’同以彼得一世为首的‘在文化层面上也想要变得和西方一样’还是有所区别的，不过他的真实感受并不好借着假身份向面前这个在政治立场上算是他的敌人的人倾诉，故他答非所问地说：“您知道我是哪国人了？”

德·巴赫尔没接话，他笑了笑，仿佛才察觉到伊万对两人间距离的不适般微撤回身，转而询问伊万对葡萄酒的感官如何，在得知伊万比起这类甜但口感发涩的、用葡萄酿造的酒更亲睐以黑麦为原料、加入额外的香料或浆果提味的伏特加后，他们就酿造原料、温度、保存器具和成品口感关联以及哪类酒最辣嘴、哪类酒喝起来温和但易醉的话题聊了起来，他们对‘好酒’的定义产生分歧，又一致同意呕吐排在令人讨厌的醉酒后遗症名单首位，毕竟呕吐不但会导致胃液灼烧食道和口腔，吐出物的气味和视觉效果也都非常恶心。聊着聊着，话题不知怎的从酒变成了工厂，又从工厂变成了伊万、或者说‘亚历山大·伊万诺维奇·米哈伊诺夫’开设瓷器厂的事。

德·巴赫尔直言他不看好伊万的打算，他左手支着下颌说：“我欣赏您开创新产业的勇气，可鉴于奥地利人死死攥着原材料的成分配方不肯泄露哪怕一个字母，相较于开设瓷器厂，您不如与维也纳瓷器厂签订经销独售协议，也许您已经听说了，这家工厂向维也纳政府借了不少钱，帕奎尔想方设法还债可至今债款仍高达几千荷兰盾，他一定急于开括新的市场以增加盈利。或者您有别的获取黏土秘方的渠道？我有个英国朋友说俄罗斯帝国是为数不多同那个位于遥远的东方的，盛产瓷器、茶叶和丝绸的帝国有往来的国家。”

“您真是消息灵通，”伊万怀疑德·巴赫尔口中的英国朋友很可能就是他见过的那名眉毛很粗的意识体，“可惜不够准确，我们只是和清帝国有边境纠纷，而那已经是好几年前的事了。”伊万答道，因一个普通的地主不可能了解帝国外交关系的详尽，也为避免德·巴赫尔打探帝国在远东的势力范围和影响力，他隐去俄罗斯帝国和清帝国签订的贸易及传教条约不提，“传统产业都被有权有势的人把控着，我可没能力与他们对抗。”他把前日用过的理由重复了一遍。

“每一个困难总有对应的办法，与其尝试从奥地利人或鞑靼人手中获取配方、寻找合适的粘土并试验出能烧制瓷器的温度和土壤——仅是第一步就是个几乎不可能完成的任务，恕我直言，知晓秘密的人所需的贿赂不少，进行实验也需要足够的金钱乃至购买所需土地的权势——您不如从更稳定的、能立刻获得回报的产业入手，例如酿酒，酒总是能卖出去的，获利也颇高，每年各国都能查出不经许可私自酿造并售卖酒的罪犯，我想获得酒类经营许可对您而言并不困难，等您的酒坊步入正轨后，所得盈利可以用来进入如冶金、生铁生产、玻璃烧制等规模更大产业以提供实验所需的资金，至于您所担忧的问题——”德·巴赫尔晃了晃酒杯，“想要更进一步总是得用点儿不同的手段不是吗？牧羊人循规蹈矩得放羊，可她一生也止于放羊这工作了。”

“……您这是在教唆我去做卑鄙的事吗？”伊万放缓语速，他转动眼珠瞥向德·巴赫尔，德·巴赫尔则微笑着同他对视，尽管他们俩都斜靠着远离对方那侧的沙发扶手上，但伊万莫名觉得两人间的距离反倒比方才还近些，或者说，德·巴赫尔身上散发出某种无形无味的东西悄无声息裹住了伊万，使伊万感到四周那些空置的空间皆被面前这个法国人占满了。德·巴赫尔将杯中的葡萄酒一饮而尽，他脸上笑容不变，神色透出几分真挚得说：“这是无法规避的事，您瞧，您想获得更多的财富，那些多出来的财富又能来自哪里呢？现有的面包已被大家瓜分完了，您不满意手中的分量，就只能拿走别人的那份，或即便您想自己烤出块新的面包，也得吃饱喝足了才有力气去揉面并保卫烤好的面包不被旁人抢走啊。”

这话已经不是另有所指，而是盖上层形同无物的比喻的明示，伊万没被惹恼，他只是好奇德·巴赫尔到底为何要用这种看似委婉又略显生硬的方式来试探他，况且这类话题放在此时会因两人表面的身份受到诸多限。伊万思索着自己该怎样用同等的比喻准确将自己的想法表述出来，他把酒杯放在两人间的矮几上说：“我明白您的意思，不过……”他想了想，因不确定德·巴赫尔在询问他的意图还是俄罗斯帝国的意图，故加上限制语道：“就我个人而言，我并不喜欢夺走别人的面包的做法。当然，我没心善到为了不夺走别人的面包而让自己忍饥挨饿，甚至不需到忍饥挨饿的地步，仅仅是出于照顾自己身体、让自己保持健康强壮的状态的目的我也不惮于同面包拥有者争斗，然而这并不意味着我乐于行此强盗行径。”伊万知道这话听起来伪善且天真，其内还混着股傻气，可或许是这念头在他心中埋藏过久却一直没有诉说对象的缘故——不管是历任统治者还是子民中身居高位者都不会理解他这种被视为软弱且妇人之仁的无用纠结，而娜塔莉亚即便聆听他的倾诉也无法理解他既然已经做了或下定决心去做伤害对方的事，又为何要愧疚——他在酒精的影响下忍不住吐露自己的期望，“尽管我不知具体该怎么做，只是，或许某天人们能找出让每一个人都能不经争抢就获得足量的面包的方法，而我期待那一日的到来。”

德·巴赫尔闻言什么都没说，他双眼似乎微微睁大了些，但瞧上去又不能冠上惊讶一词，壁炉内的火变小了些，于是背对着壁炉的德·巴赫尔脸上的神情也模糊不清起来，木柴燃烧时发出的噼啪声衬得屋内愈发寂静，这寂静压向伊万，使他后知后觉想起他的行为过于轻率了，他指甲陷进沙发扶手柔软的布料内，内心既尴尬又无措，恨不得能用什么法子、比如斯拉夫巫术消除德·巴赫尔这几分钟的记忆，只是若他真的那样做的话，就意识体之间的潜规则而言等同于直接向法兰西帝国宣战。伊万双唇启合数下，他垂眼望着自己皮鞋表面的金属扣，喃喃说：“您、您别将我的话放在心上，请您忘了它吧，我只是——这只不过是愚蠢的笑谈而已，您——”

德·巴赫尔侧身靠向伊万，他抬手越过矮几，左手落在伊万的手背上。

伊万仓皇抬眼望向德·巴赫尔，他的手试图往回缩，却没能挣脱德·巴赫尔虚搭在他手背上的手指。

“您不必不安，”德·巴赫尔放低声音，似贴在伊万的右耳边密语，“这并不愚蠢，也不是笑谈，我只是没料到会有年轻人——”德·巴赫尔顿了顿，他轻轻摩挲伊万的手腕，手背上泛起的痒意搔得伊万眼睑颤动不止，“应该说，我未曾想到还有人抱着这样的祈愿，我很高兴得知还有您这样的人存在。”含在德·巴赫尔眼里的、伊万说不清该怎样定义和形容的情绪化作吻，像雏鸟用喙轻啄他般扎在他的皮肤上，随之生出股细密的疼混着痒的幻觉。伊万莫名口干舌燥起来，他拿起矮几上的酒瓶给自己倒了满满一整杯酒再一股脑灌进嘴里，那冰凉的液体短暂驱散了他体内的干燥感，可不一会儿那热度就卷土重来，还似被人加了把柴般燃得愈发旺盛，灼烧得他脑子也变的晕乎乎的。

“您不该喝得这样急，会导致您头疼，对胃也不好……”

伊万不耐烦得嘟起嘴，他心里认定他之所以给自个儿灌酒全因德·巴赫尔说了使他不知所措的话，他听见德·巴赫尔轻笑出声，由于恍神而无法判断德·巴赫尔是在嘲笑他嘟嘴还是笑话他胡乱怪罪人，他只觉得德·巴赫尔的眼神着实恼人，“您的眼神太惹人烦了，”伊万迷迷糊糊的抱怨道：“它快把我点燃了。”

“那么，您接受怎样的道歉呢？”德·巴赫尔问，不等伊万回答，他又突兀换了个话题，“说起来，虽然我们互通过姓名，然而我听说俄罗斯人对唤名有一套独特的规则，我还不了解该如何称呼您呢，您能教教我吗？”

伊万愣愣看着德·巴赫尔，不明白为何对方突然问起称呼的问题，不过他还是回答说：“您比我年长，叫我——”他差点把自己的名字说出口，好在最后一瞬他记得改口说：“——叫我亚历山大就行。”

“这是因为我比您年长，若是我比您年幼呢？”德·巴赫尔仿佛真的对俄罗斯的姓名称呼方式感兴趣似的好奇地继续问。

“那您就得用名字加上父称来唤我啦，得叫我亚历山大·伊万诺维奇，”伊万说，他想了想，补充道：“我该这样唤您的，只是你们法国人没有父称……”

“那么，”德·巴赫尔似乎不知不觉靠的更近了，现在他的手完全盖住了伊万的右手，还用拇指心不在焉摩挲这伊万指根和掌背连接处那四个小小的、肉呼呼的凹陷，“假如我同您关系亲密，我又该叫您什么呢？”

伊万张开嘴，喉咙里只发出道微弱的、呛住般的气音，他像一个沉睡的人突然被惊醒那样又呆又懵的不停眨眼，沉默了好一会儿才垂眼说：“……您能直接叫我的名字，或者昵称。”也许是积累在胃里的酒精的缘故，他脸颊有些发烫，他颇不自在地偏了偏头，期望在火光的照耀下自己面部的红晕别太明显，德·巴赫尔的话听上去别有意味，像是在暗示以及试探什么，只不过这次试探的不再是严肃正经的意识体及其所代表的政体对周边势力的攻击性，而是——按照德·巴赫尔的话来说——另一些和美与情欲相关的东西，伊万不知该如何回应，万一德·巴赫尔并没有暗示什么，这只是他自作多情后的妄测呢？可德·巴赫尔只邀请了他，而他也没带自己的姐妹过来……

“您还记得前日我所说的对您的‘企图’吗？”德•巴赫尔的声音拉回伊万发散的思绪，这话题和伊万内心正想着的内容堪称巧合的重合让他极为吃惊，“恐怕我不得不向您坦白，我不但仍怀着那种企图，想要实现这企图的冲动还愈发强烈，这或许不怎么道德，我说出此话的时机也略显趁人之危，但——”德•巴赫尔直直望进伊万眼里，“我忍不住想，若您心中也能产生一丝相同的欲望那该多好啊。”

伊万干咽一下，德•巴赫尔的手指插入他的指缝中，他想转眼去看，眼球却莫名被德•巴赫尔的实现钉住故动弹不得，他清清嗓子，带着股还未将话说出口就已经后悔自己不该说此话的语气说：“我并没有带姐妹过来，所以——”

伊万靠着椅背，他一手扶在德·巴赫尔肋侧，隔着几层衣服描画德·巴赫尔的身体轮廓，一手搭在德·巴赫尔颈后，漫不经心摸索着尝试解开那个扎成蝴蝶结的发带，他远远瞧着对面墙边矮柜上描金的雕花，在感到左侧乳头被布料触碰时不自觉挺了挺胸，换来德·巴赫尔一道带着笑意的喉音。德·巴赫尔正慢条斯理解开伊万短上衣的纽扣，他并不专注，时不时便状似无意般将手移至别处，像是欲测量伊万的肩宽和胸围，在感知到伊万挺胸的动作后，他伸手探入伊万的短上衣，故意以指尖略用力地按在那层突然变得分外薄的衬衫上，绕着伊万的乳晕画圈，堆出几道布料的褶皱去蹭中间那颗逐渐挺起来的肉粒。

伊万被蹭得想抬手去挠，又觉得这样做使他羞耻，况且德·巴赫尔离他太近了，几乎前倾着贴在他身上，他被夹在德·巴赫尔和椅背间，嗅着德·巴赫尔身上传来的气味——今日德·巴赫尔似乎没有使用香水遮掩自己，他的气味闻上去既像下雨时的平原，又像被海浪反复冲刷而浸泡出咸涩味的泥沙，还混着些久无人至的荒林内植物腐朽的沉闷，简而言之，即法兰西领土的气息——对事情是如何发展成这样的记忆不太清晰，他记得他说他没带姐妹来后，德·巴赫尔起身越过矮几牵起他的手在他的手背上落下一吻，随后一面继续直勾勾望着他一面把他的手指衔进嘴里，再然后呢？发生了什么？总之等伊万回过神来，他已经被圈入德·巴赫尔的两条胳膊中，德·巴赫尔的右腿还半跪在沙发上插入他双腿之间，膝盖似有似无得杵在他的腿根、或具体而言，阴茎前，勾得他希望德·巴赫尔再往前挪一点，好让他能摆胯借着对方的肢体抚慰自己。

“您似乎有些急切。”当伊万不怎么耐烦得把德·巴赫尔的衬衫从马裤内扯出时德·巴赫尔含着几分揶揄说，他将这句话吹至伊万的额角，随即埋首用唇去摩挲伊万的脸颊和侧颈。伊万皱起眉，他拉开德·巴赫尔的发带，将发带扔开并分指梳入德·巴赫尔发间，“您在取笑我吗？”

“不，”似乎察觉到伊万语气里的不满，德·巴赫尔以安抚的语气说：“我只是极为欣喜，”他也扯出了伊万的衬衫，另一只手展开盖在伊万的左胸上，这动作同伊万和女性做时揉抚女性乳房的动作太过相似，导致伊万在那短暂的一瞬间担忧德·巴赫尔凭触觉察觉出他肉体的不同之处，所幸这不过是他在此类问题上过于敏感了，德·巴赫尔的那只手滑至他体侧并探向他的下腹，“我所渴求的人也渴求着我，我难道不应为之欣喜吗？”

伊万认为德·巴赫尔就像他和奥利加拥有斯拉夫巫术和法术天赋那样——或许是由于娜塔莉亚出生在人们普遍信仰东正教或天主教的时期，她得通过训练和学习才能掌握她的姐兄生来就能使用的力量——拥有调情和说甜言蜜语的天赋，他被德·巴赫尔的话语、气味和爱抚撩拨得迫不及待，体内的血液分为两支一股脑涌向他的头颅和阴茎，双重的胀裂感快使他碎掉了，可德·巴赫尔竟然仍能维持那幅不紧不慢的样子，伊万忍不住忿忿吐出口气，将德·巴赫尔的头发吹得飘起又落下。德·巴赫尔按在他下腹的手抽动一下，他略微后撤，所增的距离恰巧能让伊万瞧见他通红的耳尖。于是伊万又感到满意了，‘他到底不像他表现出的那般从容。’他想。

他们一言不发的互相爱抚了一会儿，待两人的呼吸都急促起来后，德·巴赫尔收回在伊万下腹处徘徊的手将自己的马裤朝下拉开一截，被解放出来的翘起的阴茎直挺挺对着伊万。伊万瞅向那根微微摇晃着似在冲他打招呼的东西，它的顶端已分泌出些前液，在烛火的照耀下反射出暖橘色的水光来，有手抚向他的侧脸，他顺着那股力道抬头，“还满意您所看见的吗？”德·巴赫尔看着他问。

伊万差点儿就脱口而出说“很好”，但他脑中仅剩的那丝理智提醒他他和别的男人以及其余意识体不同，他有可能会怀孕，所以明智的选择是防止任何一根阴茎进入他的肠道，他做了个深呼吸，试图让自己被情欲冲刷得不甚清醒的脑子冷静下里，“我——我不能——我还不想——”

“嘘——”德·巴赫尔伸出食指贴在伊万唇前止住伊万的话，他跨坐在伊万腿上，看上去丝毫没受到伊万扫兴的话影响，“我并不执着于上下位置关系，换您来也是一样的。”

“不，我不是——”伊万欲辩解又止住自己的话，他不反感被德·巴赫尔插入，事实上他很想念一截温热的肢体挤开他穴口的软肉、钻进他的直肠内隔着肠壁来回戳弄他前列腺[2]的触感，可就结果而言，这一次，以及未来或许有的无数次他都得拒绝德·巴赫尔的阴茎靠近他的屁股。伊万几乎想大声哀叹了，他因自己不得不为避免怀孕而放弃一种获得愉悦的途径而沮丧，然而他又尚未彻底放弃，心底还藏着或许某日他能找到高效的避孕方式的期望，便不肯让德·巴赫尔认为他只对进入别人有兴趣，故他说：“我只是……这次先别做到那一步，好吗？这进展快得使我有些害怕，”这不能算完全的谎言，若德·巴赫尔是人类，伊万在对他产生性欲后会毫不犹豫向对方调情并试探邀约，他害怕的是同意识体间的性爱会导致他留下个能被对方威胁的把柄——尽管伊万还没想出这事儿有什么可作为把柄的地方——或对两国间的关系产生影响，“还有，您——请你别再用‘您’来称呼我了，这样的敬称放在此时，你不觉得有些奇怪吗？”

“好啊，”德·巴赫尔的拇指勾住伊万马裤的裤腰缓缓下拽，“我早有改变称呼的想法，只是怕你觉得那是种冒犯。”伊万抬起臀部以配合德·巴赫尔的动作，他望着德·巴赫尔将那层遮蔽物剥开，露出他充血肿胀的性器来，德·巴赫尔定定看了他的阴茎数秒，翻掌似掂量一把剑柄般贴合着柱体下滑至根部并挑眉说：“考虑到你的年龄，这尺寸颇出人意料……”

伊万咬唇忍下呻吟，“别逗弄我了。”他一面抱怨一面伸出手去摩挲德·巴赫尔的腰胯。德·巴赫尔摆着腰迎合伊万的抚摸，他又往前挪了些许，直至他的阴茎同伊万的阴茎挨碰在一起。仅是看见这幕就已经让伊万小腹抽动了，他感到自己鼻腔发烫，仿佛体内的欲火正随着他的呼吸一簇一簇往外冒，而扶在德·巴赫尔侧胯表面的手则像是快陷入对方的皮肤里一般。德·巴赫尔用手圈住两人的阴茎，抬眼冲伊万笑了笑，又意有所指瞥了眼伊万那只快滑入他股间的手。于是伊万也将手移至两人阴茎旁，他不自觉屏住呼吸，像触碰什么陌生且危险的东西般小心翼翼凑近德·巴赫尔的性器，那根海绵体同他的一样呈现出比肤色略深些的红色，顶端的孔洞正张合着吐出透明的滑腻的体液，被前液浸得滑溜溜的头部戳在伊万阴茎的冠状沟处。

伊万用拇指擦拭德·巴赫尔的尿道，使德·巴赫尔低吟着收紧握住两人阴茎的手指，‘真像两条交缠在一起的蛇。’伊万晕乎乎的想，尽管平心而论，他们的阴茎并不能像蛇那样弯曲扭转，但伊万就是莫名觉得这场景能同蛇联系起来，而德·巴赫尔的手正掐着两条蛇的颈部——说起来，蛇有脖颈吗？还是说它们的大半截身子都能算成颈子？——掐得两条蛇止不住得吐蛇信，至于他自己的手，则像块坚实的铁板一样挡住蛇的退路。

“你瞧得入迷了吗，亚历山大？”德·巴赫尔笑着问，他留在伊万身上的那只手揉捏着伊万的耳垂，时不时用食指轻刮伊万的耳廓。伊万唔哼了几声，说不清他是因股间和左耳被爱抚还是对德·巴赫尔的问题感到羞耻才出声，他瞪了德·巴赫尔一眼，反倒把德·巴赫尔瞪得搂住他后颈探头吻他，那丝微弱的羞恼便被德·巴赫尔伸进他嘴里的舌头搅散了，他被扑面而来的德·巴赫尔的气息压得有些晕眩，所幸他还能分出一部分心神操控自己的手揉搓两人的阴茎顶端，而德·巴赫尔也加快了撸动柱体的速度，不一会他们就一前一后射了出来，那些比体温略低的体液大多喷在了伊万的掌心上，剩下些许则穿过伊万的指缝溅在两人衬衫表面。

德·巴赫尔舔咬一下伊万的下唇后将下巴搁在伊万肩上松懈下来，伊万下意识偏头蹭了蹭德·巴赫尔的额角，在感知到德·巴赫尔的身体随着无声的笑震颤时才发觉自己的行为有些傻，不过要让身处余韵中的他立刻产生害羞或气恼这类情绪太强人所难了，他的神智连同肉体都瘫软在原处不愿动弹，半晌后待伊万回过神来，脑中冒出的第一个念头、或准确而言，那些冒出来的模糊的思绪仍缠绕在性上，毕竟对恢复能力远超人类的意识体来说，刚发泄的那次等同于饥饿的人咽下了第一口面包，干瘪的胃得到些许抚慰，可勉强按捺的食欲全被引了出来。如同在验证伊万的想法，德·巴赫尔原本垂在伊万腿边的手悄悄按在他的胯骨上缓缓朝上抚摸，于是伊万轻声问：“我们换个地方？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1][Дажьбог](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B0%D0%B6%D1%8C%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%B3)
> 
> [2][前列腺](https://www.auajournals.org/doi/full/10.1016/j.juro.2015.02.502) 我查了下这个时候医学上已经知道有前列腺这个器官了，但我没找出人们什么时候知道它能带给男人快感的
> 
> 之所以设定东斯拉夫一家擅长巫术，是因为我在浏览露家网页时时常看见“用黑巫术诅咒你的敌人”、“占卜你的爱情和事业”这样的广告，以及搜索俄罗斯巫术文化历史时轻而易举搜出了一个目前仍在使用（而且貌似还挺活跃）的巫术论坛，且这论坛零几年的时候就创建了23333333333
> 
> 感兴趣的话附上论坛地址：https://blackwarlock.ru/
> 
> 以及大家应该都猜到德·巴赫尔是谁了吧www
> 
> 而德·巴赫尔和露的关系——只能说有的交情始于志同道合，有的交情建立于不断试探后的确认，而有的交情是因为一方见色起意，另一方色迷心窍∠( ᐛ 」∠)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给露露庆生的加更

他们向卧室走去，其过程并不顺利，毕竟他们胳膊缠着胳膊，轮换着将腿插入对方股间蹭磨对方那根湿漉漉的阴茎，嘴也忙活着品尝对方的唇、耳根和侧颈，同时还得腾出手脱掉自己和对方身上那些碍事的、阻碍他们直接感受到另一人体温的布料。他们跌跌撞撞径直往床铺倒去——中途伊万差点儿被堆在脚踝处的马裤绊倒，他及时稳住了自己，却在惯性的影响下不小心咬了正同他接吻的德·巴赫尔一口，导致此刻德·巴赫尔的下唇舔上去泛着股铁锈味儿——在双双砸进柔软的床垫后他们莫名皆停下来望着对方，几秒后又一同笑了起来。

“这可真是——”德·巴赫尔叹息着说，他的拇指抚过伊万的嘴，指尖潜入伊万唇间，“你把我咬得有些疼。”他说完，舌尖探出口扫了下微破皮的伤口。德·巴赫尔没说出藏在“这可真是”之后的词，伊万也不问，他仅是在德·巴赫尔唇角落下代表着歉意的吻并环抱住德·巴赫尔，右手绕至对方身后凭触觉缓慢而仔细地辨别对方背部每一束肌肉。德·巴赫尔似乎被伊万摸得发痒，他身子小幅度打着颤，脸上露出醺醺然的神情，“等等，”他不怎么真心的阻止伊万道：“先把你身上的衣服全脱掉。”

德·巴赫尔在进入卧室前就全身赤裸，倒是伊万上半身还挂着件被扯得露出他一边肩膀的衬衫，脖颈周围松松垮垮围着领巾。除去洗澡的时候，伊万处于一丝不挂的时候并不多，哪怕是同另一人进行负距离接触时他也通常至少穿着衬衫带着领巾——更早的年月中则只需撩起短袍的下摆——他这样做全是为了以不显突兀的方式保证自己的脖颈始终藏在衣物之后，而他之所以习惯把脖颈藏起来，全是因每次人类瞧见他喉咙上那道被金帐汗造成的、至今未完全愈合的伤口总会大惊小怪，或偶尔某些人会流露出令人寒毛悚立的兴致盎然。但不管人类在看见那道伤口的第一反应是什么，其后都会或小心或兴奋得打探伊万是怎样得到那道伤疤的——‘得到’，人类在这儿使用这个词真奇怪，仿佛是伊万主动把脖子凑到金帐汗匕首下像乞丐恳求好心人施舍块黑面包般恳求金帐汗给他来上一刀——于是原本好好儿的抒发性欲变更成伤口来历故事集，伊万在第七次重复自己编造的第三个有关伤口来历的谎言后对应付人类的猎奇心态感到厌烦不已，故自此他遮住自己的脖颈，好让人类一开始就没机会问些不讨喜的问题。

德·巴赫尔极大可能不像人类那么好奇，说不定他还能控制住自己在看见伊万的伤口时别露出同情的眼神，可伊万仍对解开领结万分犹豫，也许是他已习惯在喉咙前竖立一道由布料构成的屏障的缘故，一想到要在别人——或者说娜塔莉亚以外的人，是的，包括奥利加——面前袒露自己的伤口他就觉得很不安，这不安是一只生活在阴冷潮湿的角落中的小虫子被人逮住后被强行放到火塘边的那种不安。

德·巴赫尔的手已滑至伊万下颌处，他向伊万投来疑问的目光。伊万知道自己犹豫得过久了，他抱着赌德·巴赫尔不会作出令他失望的反应的赌徒心态脱掉自己的衬衫又一把扯开自己的领结，下一刻德·巴赫尔如过去无数次瞧见他伤口的人类那样目不转睛注视着他颈间绽开的皮肉和裂缝中略泛粉的、肉色的薄膜状的结构。几秒后，德·巴赫尔抬起右手朝伊万颈前探去，伊万蹙眉以手虚掩着脖颈向后闪躲，德·巴赫尔似被伊万的动作惊住般愣在原处，他怔愣地瞧了眼自己的右手，仿佛在奇怪这部分肢体怎么自作主张举了起来，接着他的视线回到伊万的伤口上，“我能碰碰它吗？”他问。

伊万后悔了，他方才应该随意找个借口应付德·巴赫尔让他脱掉所有衣物的要求或干脆用吻和爱抚转移德·巴赫尔的注意力的，他曾遇见的极少数会对他伤口感到兴奋的人类也曾询问过是否能触碰他的伤口。最初几次时伊万同意了，可没有警惕心的后果是那些人类无一例外将指头插入他的伤口内试图掰开表层的皮肤深入其内的肉与血里，那不会给身为意识体的他造成多少伤害，只会流些血，还有点儿疼，但人类的行为仍让伊万不适，他们的眼神显示他们将自身某种具有破坏性的、不可见人的欲望投射到他的肉体上，并利用他不会因此死亡的特性来满足自己的幻想，那么德·巴赫尔和那些人类拥有同样的欲望吗？伊万微撑起自己，按在床上的那只手揪住一簇床单，‘或者，因德·巴赫尔也是意识体，应该说他是否和金帐汗有相同的欲望。’伊万想，像外壳一样包裹住肉体、将冬日的温度抵挡在外的情欲皲裂开来，寒冷借机穿过裂痕攀上伊万的体表，他打了个寒颤，望向自己甩在一旁的衬衫犹豫自己是否该停下正同德·巴赫尔做的事并穿上衣服回自己住处去。

德·巴赫尔一定是从伊万的神色中读出了伊万的想法，“等等，”他匆忙说，“我不是想——我的意思是，你介意我触碰此处吗？我希望现在问明白你的喜好，毕竟再过一会儿我不能保证自己有足够的理智及时分辨你讨厌哪些部位被触碰。”

闻言伊万看向德·巴赫尔，他仔细端详，没瞧出对方有矫饰伪行的痕迹，他放松些许，移开挡在颈前的手迟疑地说：“也谈不上讨厌，只是过去看见这道伤口的人们总是变得太过好奇了，所以……”伊万隐去那些人的具体行为不提，德·巴赫尔也没询问，他的指尖小心翼翼点了点伊万的侧颈，见伊万没有拒绝，便继续谨慎得一点点增加自己的手和伊万的脖颈的接触面积，他四指环搂住伊万的脖子，按在伤口尾端旁的拇指试探着向前挪动。伊万颤着眼睑微昂起头，这动作鼓舞了德·巴赫尔，他像只嗅闻同类的小动物那样探头用唇鼻轻蹭伊万的锁骨与颈窝，湿热的鼻息喷吐到伊万的皮肤上，如泼洒的颜料般将伊万的肩脖染上层绯色。

原本用手肘撑着自己的伊万被德·巴赫尔压回床铺内，他感知到德·巴赫尔正把自己的股间压在他的腿面上来回摆着跨蹭磨，与此同时德·巴赫尔的唇离他的伤口越来越近。伊万不自觉握住德·巴赫尔的手腕，他闭上眼，分不清自己究竟是在期待还是在害怕，只觉得德·巴赫尔的吐息和摩挲让他颈部的伤口自内而外痒了起来，他的伤口边缘被先是被某个略干硬的东西抵住，随后换作某条潮湿炙热的东西左右扫舔——那是德·巴赫尔的嘴与舌——伊万脚趾蜷缩着蹬踩床单，当德·巴赫尔的舌尖终于前进到他的伤口中时，他猛得甩头将整个脖颈露了出来，难以自抑得呻吟出声。这感觉既新奇又混着种使他颇不知所措的陌生，说不上是痒还是疼，伊万唯一知道的是德·巴赫尔的舌头勾住了他脑中所有负责感官的神经，他仿佛被挤压集中于一个极小的点上，又分散成恍惚不成形的一团，而那根舌头是越洋寻找新大陆的开阔家，是登上未曾被人类染指的雪峰的登山者，温柔却在所行之地留下自己征服的痕迹，他快要喘不过气来，一片黑暗的视野内闪烁着密密麻麻的白色光点。

然而这飘忽又尖锐的、能冠之以愉悦之称的感觉突然中断了，伊万似溺水的人突破了水面般深深抽吸一声，他睁开眼，视线晃过天花板上那些凹凸不平的雕花形成的奇形怪状的光影落在剥夺他愉悦感的对象、即德·巴赫尔身上，喘息之余他尚还没精力说话，可他的眼里和脸上写满了“你为什么停下”的不满的疑惑。

“你还好吗？”德·巴赫尔问，他的笑容中夹杂着几分担忧和不确定，“你喘得很厉害。”他撑在伊万上方，那条卡在伊万股间的腿因姿势而给伊万的阴茎和会阴带来一丝压迫感。伊万胡乱点点头又摇头，他不知德·巴赫尔看懂他到底在肯定以及否定什么没，因他自己也不太清楚，他情不自禁小幅度上下摆胯去蹭德·巴赫尔的腿。见此德·巴赫尔表情中的担忧消失了，“看来是我多虑了，”他重新趴回伊万身上，“你喜欢这个，对吗？”他冲伊万的旧伤呼出口热乎乎的气，“看啊，你是那么的兴奋……”他说着，抬手——这时伊万才发现自己一直死死掐着德·巴赫尔的手腕，他赶忙松开手指，指腹传来的触感告诉他他的指甲给对方留下了五个肿胀的掐痕——抚向伊万的侧胸，接着他的手潜入两人紧贴在一起的胸膛间，迫使伊万给自己的乳头分出几分心神，“它们好硬，”德·巴赫尔的语气里满是笑意，“简直像两颗果实一样，它们一定熟透了，”他吻了吻伊万的伤口，逼得伊万漏出声粘腻的鼻音，“若我去吮吸，它们会流出甘甜的汁水吗？”

伊万抖了一下，他咬住下唇，努力平稳自己的呼吸并说：“……我又不是女人，就算我是女人，我也没处于哺乳期——”‘所以你没法儿吸出乳汁来。’他迷迷糊糊的想，不记得自己是否把最后一句说出口，随即他不解地低头瞧向埋首于他颈窝里的德·巴赫尔问：“——你笑什么？”

“没什么，”德·巴赫尔用双唇刮了下伊万的下巴，“只是觉得你很可爱。”他说完，盖在伊万胸膛上的那只手捏住伊万的乳头开始揉搓转扭，并以舌头稍稍用力得戳进伊万的伤口内，撑开了那道伤口的同时也填满了其内的空隙，“我能感知到你，”因正衔着伊万颈部的皮肉，德·巴赫尔的吐词有些模糊不清，“你在我的舌下跃动着，”那条舌头愈发施力朝内挤，仿佛想要刺破伤口底部的薄膜，撩开肌肉和器官直接舔舐伊万的颈动脉似的，“真美啊。”德·巴赫尔叹息道。

伊万想问德·巴赫尔“你对‘美’的定义范围是不是太宽广了”，也想对面前的法国人说“你对‘美’的认知有些太过与众不同”，可最终他嘴里没能吐出任何一个平稳成型的单词，光是喘息和呻吟就几乎耗尽了他的精力，余下那点儿力气还得用在礼尚往来、即抚摸德·巴赫尔的后背、侧腰以及胯臀上。他夹住德·巴赫尔的大腿不停摆胯，没过多久这种隔靴搔痒的刺激就使他愈发不耐，他嘟囔着说：“……下面……”不待德·巴赫尔作出反应，他的手就插入他们俩挨挤着的、紧绷的腹部握住那两根再次充血且变硬的生殖器，下一刻他又挫败得嘟囔了一声，因他试图套弄两人阴茎的手被狭窄的空间阻拦。

“别急，”德·巴赫尔吮吸着伊万的锁骨说，“我们有一整夜的时间，”他掐按伊万乳头的手转为绕着伊万的乳晕打转，贴着伊万的耳根说：“耐心是一种美德。”

要不是德·巴赫尔情动的证据正硬邦邦杵在伊万掌中，伊万几乎信了德·巴赫尔的说辞，“你的行为可不怎么符合你的话。”这句短短的调侃被伊万的喘息切割成数个细碎的小段，‘怎么可能不急呢？’他想着，用指腹快速摩擦德·巴赫尔阴茎的冠状沟，引得德·巴赫尔微蜷起身子嘶嘶吸气，他被奔腾在血管里的情欲焚烧得不知该如何是好，他有多么想瘫软在原处让德·巴赫尔拉开他的腿用自己的阴茎、手指或随便什么足够粗长的物什捅入他后穴内狠狠拉扯他的肠壁，就有多么想翻身攥住德·巴赫尔的手腕以免德·巴赫尔触碰自己的性器，再让德·巴赫尔仅靠着前列腺的刺激射出来。

“好吧，好吧……”德·巴赫尔语气里带着股夸张的无奈，他状似被伊万的挑逗逼得妥协，扭腰摆胯滑下伊万的身子给伊万的手留出足够的活动空间，他停下掐按伊万乳头的手，转而牵住并诱导伊万顺着他的侧肋一路抚至他的尾椎，随后他在伊万颈间伤口尾端印下个响亮的啜吻，一面将右腿弯曲抬起搁放在伊万的腹上一面扬首低声对伊万说：“……帮帮我。”

即便德·巴赫尔没明说希望伊万帮什么以及怎么帮，伊万也能从德·巴赫尔暧昧的神情以及自己右手所处的位置推测出德·巴赫尔想要的是什么，他的手指嵌入德·巴赫尔的臀缝里，揉着德·巴赫尔穴口的皱褶欲问润滑用的脂膏放在哪儿。没等伊万问出口，德·巴赫尔就伸长手臂从枕头下摸出个表层花纹繁复的金属制扁形圆盒，他将圆盒拿至跟前，拇指指甲拨弄一下圆盒边缘一处凸出的结构盒盖就打开了。若伊万足够冷静，他说不准会对这种构造细腻并考虑到了使用情况——毕竟在此刻，若他们得费心思捏住光滑的盒壁一次又一次试着扭开圆盒那就太扫兴了——的工艺品感到赞叹，并思索国内是否有能做出相等作品的手艺人与工厂，如果没有，他又该用什么方法提升本国的工艺水平。

然而现在，伊万只剩晕乎乎瞅着德·巴赫尔的力气，德·巴赫尔挖出一块脂膏并背过手去，随即伊万以触觉代替视觉， ** _看_** 见德·巴赫尔那根滑溜溜的手指缠过来，将半透明的脂膏抹在自己的臀缝与他的食指上，他推着那堆脂膏进入德·巴赫尔的甬道内，震颤手指又转动着寻找德·巴赫尔的前列腺，他很快找到了那一处，或者说是德·巴赫尔翘着臀主动将其送至他手下。伊万垂眼，视野里只有德·巴赫尔的头顶——伊万注意到德·巴赫尔偏后脑的位置有个小小的发旋——可德·巴赫尔用呻吟、肢体语言以及气味构成了一幅生动的画卷，他恍惚觉得自己突然拥有了第三只独立于肉体之外的、镶在天花板上的眼睛——以他目前的状态而言，他很难判断出自己是否在无意识间真的使用斯拉夫巫术给自己造个了漂浮在空中的眼睛——将德·巴赫尔神魂颠倒的姿态尽收眼底，他望着德·巴赫尔抬腰朝后迎，每当他蹭过德·巴赫尔的前列腺时对方的臀肉总会抽搐着收紧，待手指往外抽时又放松下来，而德·巴赫尔搁放在他身上的那条腿也随着他撸动两人阴茎的节奏小幅度上下蹬动着，使德·巴赫尔看上去像只被人抚摸到舒服得不知该怎么办才好的猫似的。

不过德·巴赫尔毕竟不是猫，他未被伊万的抚慰夺取全部心神，还能有一搭没一搭舔吻伊万颈间的伤口，即便被一次用力的戳弄捅得打哆嗦，也能顺势枕着伊万的肩冲伊万的脖颈和耳根呼气，使伊万不得不咬着下唇压抑自尾椎窜起的颤栗感。伊万将中指也插入德·巴赫尔后穴中，他拇指按在德·巴赫尔的阴茎顶端一遍遍抚过德·巴赫尔的尿道口，同时食指与中指呈剪状滞留在德·巴赫尔前列腺附近快速的来回摩挲。不一会儿德·巴赫尔就以额抵着伊万的锁骨迎来今夜第二次高潮，他绷紧身子僵了几秒后瘫软下来，像张热烘烘的毛毯子般推积在伊万的右半身上。伊万移开左手以免给德·巴赫尔的阴茎带来过度刺激，他轻轻撤出自己的两根手指，转而缓慢抚摸德·巴赫尔的腰胯等待德·巴赫尔从余韵中回过神来。

半晌，德·巴赫尔长长舒出口气，他懒洋洋吻了吻伊万的下巴，抬首同伊万对视，“你有双灵巧的手。”他说，右手自伊万的左乳沿着伊万腹部那两长条紧实的肌肉朝伊万下腹处移动，“我想，现在轮到我了。”话音未落德·巴赫尔撑起身欲向伊万的股间趴去。

“等等，”伊万拉住了德·巴赫尔，他莫名为自己即将说出口的欲求感到羞赧，“我也——”他移开眼打断两人间的视线连接，“想请你帮同样的忙，”他顿了顿，补充道：“就只是手指……”见德·巴赫尔挑眉，伊万才发现这句补充不但多余，还导致原本正常的要求听上去变得仿佛不怎么体面正当，伊万感到挫败与气恼，不过不等他陷入负面情绪中，德·巴赫尔就把他的自我埋怨吻走了。德·巴赫尔挖出些脂膏——伊万根本没发现对方是什么时候将金属盒摸索进手中的——把脂膏擦在伊万腿根上又借着撸动伊万阴茎的动作将其抹匀在伊万阴茎表面，这过于滑腻的感觉说不上是好还是不好，他似乎变得更敏感了，但那尖锐的快感总是一闪而过，稀疏到无法使他获得高潮，又密集到无法让他体内的情欲自行消退，把他抛入不上不下的狼狈境地里。

德·巴赫尔拍了拍伊万的大腿，示意伊万抬腿以便他朝更下方前进，伊万将左腿折至腰侧，预期自己的穴口被触碰的等待感使他呼吸急促，下一秒他又猛然睁开眼，被德·巴赫尔那条探入伤口底部的舌头逼得展颈惊呼，同时德·巴赫尔的另一只手再次开始拨弄他的乳头，这些感官一同涌入伊万脑中，使伊万错觉自己变成了他在乌拉尔考察彼得一世下令建造的铸铁厂时见到的那台巨大笨拙的机器般正浑身发出不堪重负的嘎吱声，他感到自己的听觉似乎短暂失灵了，甚至没准儿他失去了一段时间的意识，因等他再次掌控自己的肉体、察觉到自己身处何种处境中时，他发现德·巴赫尔已挪至他胸膛上，如验证方才有关伊万是否能被“吮吸出甘甜的汁水”般专心致志舔咬着伊万的乳头，而德·巴赫尔的手指也伸入他股间，却止于他穴口前，仅来回摩挲他的会阴、穴口和股缝。

伊万侧脸抵住枕头，嗅入满鼻腔德·巴赫尔浸染进枕芯内的体味，他垂眼瞥向德·巴赫尔的头顶，对方滑落至他胸上的头发搔得他有些痒，然而更痒的是他的乳头，他不认为那颗肉粒过去曾拥有这般敏锐的触觉，自从他发现无论怎样增加每日挥剑的次数和时间都无法将胸肌练得如幼时紧硬后他就有意忽略了这两团在他看来对男性而言过于饱满圆润的脂肪，他自慰或同自己的子民进行亲密接触时，也无人对他的胸乳感兴趣。故此刻伊万懵且惊异得接收着自己胸乳传来的信息，准确描述的话，伊万难以将他的乳头被德·巴赫尔的牙齿刮蹭以及被对方手指转夹的触感简单归纳于‘痒’，除去痒，还伴着股导致他无法形容的、想要将什么发泄出来又想摆脱什么的欲望。

‘德·巴赫尔迷恋胸这一人体部位吗？’伊万疑惑的想，德·巴赫尔的手已经像揉捏女人的乳房那样揉捏他的胸，位于他右胸皮肤下的脂肪也真的随之变换形状。伊万搞不懂这有什么乐趣，但德·巴赫尔看上去极为喜爱手下柔软的触感，他拇指和另四指分开，从伊万肋骨自上既捧又推，接近乳头时还用拇指趁机蹭过肿胀的肉粒，而另一只手也终于肯结束伊万等待第二只靴子落地的难耐插入伊万肠道内。伊万能感到德·巴赫尔的手指在他的肠道里似描画其内结构般四处戳弄，且同左手一样，德·巴赫尔右手的拇指也没闲着，它压在伊万的会阴上微施力朝内按揉，或许是伊万的情欲堆积过久——尽管客观而言自他第一次高潮至现在的时间根本不能被成为‘久’，可求而不得总是能扰乱对时间的认知——这对前列腺轻微间接到能直接忽略的刺激仍让伊万兴奋起来，他后穴蠕动着收缩，似在邀请德·巴赫尔加入更多的手指，并插入得更深。

德•巴赫尔如最初他所展现出的那样擅长察言观色，他轻而易举读懂了伊万的肢体语言，哼哼了几声仿佛不赞同伊万的急切后，听从了伊万的邀请，中指并着食指用力破开伊万的肠肉直到指根阻止其继续前进。伊万扶着自己左腿的那只手的指甲掐进大腿里，自上个世纪他怀疑自己流产过后就再未同男人做过，即便在自慰时使用手指或使用他自己削制的木头假阳具，以手指来说，也许是和大脑的距离不同，手指传递的信号总是快且强于肠道传出的信号，而木制假阳具则过于冷硬，偶尔使伊万觉得比起自慰，他更像是在经历那些被发现有过不道德性行为的男人们被施加的用硬物穿破肠子的刑罚。

和伊万抚慰德·巴赫尔后穴时温和快速连绵不断揉蹭对方前列腺不同，德·巴赫尔倾向于一次又一次在捅入伊万深处时用力蹭过伊万的前列腺，使伊万忍不住猜测德·巴赫尔在使用阴茎性交时是不是也保持着这样强力的节奏，他的左腿颤抖着绷紧，既被德·巴赫尔的舌头诱惑得想挺胸，又被德·巴赫尔的手指操弄得欲蜷身。德·巴赫尔突然抬起头，伊万艰难得将陷入快感泥沼的神智拉回些许低头看德·巴赫尔为何停下，德·巴赫尔一面舔去自己下唇因吮吸伊万乳头而沾上的唾液一面露出个微笑，伊万眨眨眼，他尚未捕捉到藏在德·巴赫尔眼神和笑容里的东西，德·巴赫尔就下挪至他胯处用左手握住他的阴茎根部，张嘴吞入他阴茎顶端并配合手指抽插的动作上下摇晃着脑袋开始吞吐他的性器。

这闯入伊万视野里的场景引得伊万仰头发出声尖锐的抽吸，他死死攥住床单勉强压抑住抬胯戳进德·巴赫尔喉咙里的冲动，左腿无意识屈立起来为德·巴赫尔留出更多的活动空间，他嘴里止不住泄出前后粘连成一片的呻吟和喘息，眉与眼皱着挤出几分湿意，他被如浪潮般的愉悦冲刷得产生丝天旋地转之感，仿佛他不是好好儿躺在德·巴赫尔的床上，而是化身成一叶薄舟漂浮在滔天巨浪之间。

突然一个巨浪冲伊万打来，将他掀得头晕目眩，深入体内的戳刺也逼迫他从喉咙里漏出声带着哭腔的闷喘，他摇头甩开幻觉，发现德·巴赫尔的左手垫在他下腰处向上抬以使他臀部悬空，用唇摩挲他的阴囊又舔舐他的会阴，右手的中指与食指如给钢琴曲打拍子般不停点敲他前列腺附近的肠壁。伊万的抽噎哽在齿间，他右腿搭在德·巴赫尔肩上，攥住床单的手几乎把柔韧的布料抓破，他的思绪似在洪水的袭击下垮塌的石桥般变得分散且断断续续，唯一清晰留存在脑中的知觉皆牵扯在德·巴赫尔的舌头上，那根舌头，那根滑溜溜的灵活的肌肉狡猾得盘旋在他腿根之间，时而拨弄他的囊袋，时而扫过他的冠状沟，致使伊万的右脚蜷着在德·巴赫尔的背上蹬划了几下就压着德·巴赫尔的肩射了出来。

等伊万勉强从快感的触肢下挣脱回现实世界，德·巴赫尔已经在伊万左侧躺下了，法国人撑着头，大半个身子贴着伊万，左手盖在伊万的肚脐上轻轻转着圈儿揉，见伊万回过神来，他低声问：“如何？”没等伊万回答，他就自顾自得继续说：“我觉得这好到几乎让我眼前冒出那群背后长着白色的、毛茸茸的小翅膀的小孩来，”他的目光粘在伊万脸上，其内滴淌出股被烛光染上琥珀色的喜爱，“我不得不承认，尽管在我邀请你前来时对今夜已有许多设想，但我绝没有预料到这个。”

伊万哼哼两声以作回应，他仍不是特别清醒，神智还沉浸在使人头脑昏朦的余韵中，他伸长右手往旁摸索指望摸到早不知被他们推到何处去的棉被，半晌才缓慢地说：“……我也没想到你会邀我上你的床榻，”他侧头同德·巴赫尔对视，将终于摸索到的棉被扯过来罩在两人身上，“毕竟，在某种程度上我们依旧算是敌人不是吗？”

德·巴赫尔睁大眼，他一动不动僵在原处，连眼睛都不眨，神色依稀透出惊讶，又因仅有惊讶这一种情绪而过于单调到看上去呈一种空白的茫然。德·巴赫尔的反应让伊万也迷惑起来，他自忖说出那句话的时机或许太奇怪，毕竟，的确没多少人在刚同对方完成一场双方都无比满意的性爱后提醒对方他们还是敌人。

良久，德·巴赫尔眼睑终于颤动了一下，这像一个他身上的时间再次开始流动的讯号，他放下支着脑袋的右手转而趴在伊万胸膛上，“你——”他说，随即又似没理清自己想说什么般静默一瞬才开口道：“你为什么说这话——不，我的意思是，你一直知道——你从一开始就知道我不是——我是……嗯，我是说我的身份？”他言辞混乱，微皱着眉似乎在纠结着某个埋在心里的问题，可表情里又奇怪得透出几分责怪自己的模样。

“是的。”伊万的语气有些谨慎，他看着德·巴赫尔的眉头皱得更紧了，连嘴也不自觉嘟起——伊万心里尖叫着重复了一遍“嘟嘴！”这单词，另一部分的他则开始担忧自己是否在不经意时也做出过、尤其是在娜塔莉亚面前做出过此等不符合自己年龄的稚气举动——迟疑片刻终归忍不住问：“……你以为我不知道？可是，这难道不是我们之间的，呃，扮演成普通人类的秘密游戏吗？”

“……游戏？”德·巴赫尔重复着伊万的用词，他神色里多出些恍然大悟和好笑，“你可真是——”德·巴赫尔没说完就伸长脖子吻了吻伊万的下巴，随后趴回原处，笑盈盈望着伊万问：“你为何会认为我、嗯，给出了一起玩儿扮演人类的游戏的讯号？”

伊万不知该怎么回答这个问题，在双方都知道对方是意识体的前提下假装没认出这层身份，除了打算玩儿角色扮演以外还能有另一种对德·巴赫尔伪装成人类来接近他的合理解释吗？“因为你以人类的身份找我搭讪？”他不确定的说，然而这答案使德·巴赫尔也面露疑惑，两人带着不解面面相觑，双方都没弄明白对方到底是依照哪种逻辑才做出他们自在晚宴上相遇直至此刻的行动的。伊万感到他们俩对视的方式、德·巴赫尔传导在他身上的体温以及弥散在四周的性爱的气味导致他体内的情欲又一次蠢蠢欲动，不过他内心的好奇认为他的情欲能再等一等，“如果你不是想要玩儿扮演人类的游戏的话，那为什么你要伪装成人类呢？”他问。

“因为直接以意识体的身份搭话太过严肃和不自然，”德·巴赫尔偏着头说，“想象一下，若在帝国法院图书馆里我向你走来，伸出手，自我介绍说‘我是法兰西的意识体，从我国驻奥地利使者那儿得知您拜访维也纳的消息，考虑到您是奥地利的盟友，我认为有必要前来打探您以及您的国家是否有干涉维也纳和平条约签订使条约偏向奥地利的意向’的话，气氛一定会变得很尴尬，而我们也不会有现在这样的发展。”

“可这是一次私人拜访啊。”伊万辩解道，他无视德·巴赫尔的“亲爱的，大家都是这么说的”的回话继续说：“况且，这种伪装毫无——好吧，只有缓解尴尬的作用，但如果遇上另一些不喜欢做这种拐弯抹角的事的同族，”伊万脑中闪过远东那名和自己有过领土纠纷的黑发意识体，“这样只会激怒他们。”

“听上去你认识某个会因此被激怒的意识体。”德·巴赫尔说，他的左手不知何时移至伊万的胸膛上，似爱不释手般揉并轻捏着伊万的右乳，伊万不禁肯定了自己有关德·巴赫尔对胸乳有执念的猜想。“说起来，我是哪儿露馅了？你怎么看出我的真实身份的？”

伊万愣了愣，“露馅——？”他比方才更加迷惑了，“这和露馅有什么关系？我不需要——我们不是直接能感知到同族吗？”闻言德·巴赫尔的眼睛瞪得比之前还大，伊万不由降低音量，迟疑地说：“虽然这种感知会受到距离的影响，可我们都身处同一座城市内了，更别提就隔着几座书架……怎么可能察觉不到对方的存在呢？”

“你能 ** _感知_** 到我？”德·巴赫尔面色古怪地重重吐出‘感知’一词，“你与亚瑟——我是说英格兰的意识体有亲密的私人联络吗？他有时会当着我们的面和不存在的对象聊天，还说自己家里有棕精灵[1]，”他说了个伊万听不太明白的英文单词，似乎和棕色有关，“当我们的某句话或某个举动让他生气时——不得不说他太容易生气了——他总说要诅咒我们，我去伦敦时，有几次还真在借住地的卧室内发现过装着奇怪液体和垃圾的陶瓶[2]。”

德·巴赫尔望着伊万，像是预期伊万会给出某种特定的反应，伊万能推测出这或许是德·巴赫尔同另一些西欧、南欧意识体之间的特定圈内玩笑，只是既然他未曾进入他们的圈子内，自然也给不出德·巴赫尔想要的回应，故他仍迷茫地回视德·巴赫尔。也不知德·巴赫尔从伊万的神情中看出了什么，他忽然挫败地叹息一声，抬手抹了把自己的脸说：“好吧，我过于习惯在这事儿上拿亚瑟打趣了。对于我们——我以及我附近的意识体来说，我们的确身负既不在科学范围内也不在天主教范围内的能力，例如再生以及远超人类的愈合速度，可若说那些更神奇的、几乎能算是巫术的能力，自从我的大部分子民信仰基督教后我就失去了这项天赋，”德·巴赫尔的语气严肃起来，“哪怕是亚瑟，他能看见人类看不见的各类生物，能熬煮些几乎没什么效用的魔药，挥舞一下顶端镶嵌着宝石的木头棍子在一眨眼的时间内给自己换套衣服，他也不能像你那样感知到另一名意识体的存在。”

“……可当年我和彼得出使欧洲各国时，他感知到我进入了大不列颠岛，也因此，原本并不打算迎接——”伊万顿了顿，撇着嘴使用了当时英格兰意识体私下的用词，“——‘从东方来的乡巴佬们’的他不得不临时成为接见使团中的一员，”见德·巴赫尔挑眉，伊万解释道：“虽然他的用词非常委婉，”委婉到彼得一世都没听出来，伊万想，“但我还是能察觉到藏在他话里的轻蔑和恶意。”

德·巴赫尔笑了笑，“我想这是因为你破坏了他原有的日程的缘故，亚瑟的掌控欲很强，非常厌恶自己原本的行程安排被意外事件打乱。”他食指敲着伊万的胸，“看来他对我们隐瞒了不少事……总之，”德·巴赫尔略昂首，捏着伊万右乳的左手以指拨弄伊万的乳头，“既然你一开始就知道我的身份，我就不应该把这么几天的时间用在试探你是否接受同性性爱上，”他俯身吻了吻伊万，与伊万鼻尖对着鼻尖说：“倒不是说我认为和你调情是浪费时间，不过，我觉得现在我们可以开始弥补过去几日我们错过的亲密接触。”

伊万眨眨眼，抬手环住了德·巴赫尔的脖子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1][Brownie](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brownie_\(folklore\))
> 
> [2][Witch bottle](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Witch_bottle#Witch_bottles_in_England)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近网络不稳定，如果之后15号没更新的话大家可去我的[汤不热](https://rsauke0509.tumblr.com/)，上面有 ~~未修文的~~ 存稿

有什么东西来回蹭着伊万的额角和耳尖，这微痒的触感徘徊不去，耐心、温柔但又固执想要把伊万从睡梦中唤醒，伊万不怎么开心的嘟囔一声，挪动脑袋朝枕头和棉被里埋得更深试图躲开对他睡眠的骚扰，可这非但没让他重获安眠，耳边还响起了噗哧噗哧的笑声，湿热的吐息也喷在他的耳根和后颈处。

“醒醒，我的朋友，”有唇贴在伊万的眼尾上，“否则你赶不及吃午餐了。”

是了，这个扰人清梦的讨人厌的家伙除了是德·巴赫尔以外还能是谁呢？伊万又哼哼了一声，他极不情愿得将眼睑睁开条缝，愣愣瞅着眼前花纹繁复的被套数秒后才打着呵欠翻过身看向德·巴赫尔，出乎他意料的是，德·巴赫尔穿着整齐，似乎已起床很久了。

“看上去你一夜好眠，亚历山大。”德·巴赫尔微笑着说，他伸手将伊万挡在额前和脸侧的头发往后撩，又捏了捏伊万的耳垂。

“考虑到入睡时间，我想我们不能用上‘夜’这个词。”伊万揉着眼睛接话，靠着意识体的恢复能力与超常体质，昨晚他和德·巴赫尔不知高潮了多少次才双双昏睡过去，事实上，此刻他的四肢和腰仍有些酸软无力，变换姿势时后穴也有些异样感。“还有，我不叫亚历山大，”伊万说，他张望一下四周欲找到昨晚不知被他扔到哪儿去了的衬衫和马裤，“我也知道你不姓德·巴赫尔，”他皱皱鼻子，发现自己对脱下的衣服的最后记忆止于他坐在床上掀起自己的衬衫，可他视线范围内丝毫找不到任何皱巴巴的、上面沾着些白色硬壳的棉白色丝绸，“我本想着和你互通真实姓名的，可昨夜那次中途闲聊后我们再未停下来，所以……”他耸耸肩，为自己的放纵感到几分羞赧，“……你怎么了？”见德·巴赫尔呆呆望着他，伊万疑惑地问。

“嗯，没什么……”德·巴赫尔若无其事地回答道，尽管从他的表情能看出他显然藏着些话没说出口，他坐起身下床将放在矮柜上的衣服抛给伊万，“今早我起来时发现女仆已将我们昨夜扔在地上的衣服收好清洗了，而恰好我们体格相似，你介意先穿我的衬衫吗？我犹豫过是否遣人去你的住处让你的仆从送些换洗的衣物过来，不过这似乎略有些唐突。”他说着走回床边，“你说你知道我的姓氏不是德·巴赫尔？”他坐在床边，左手支撑在床上斜倾着靠近伊万，“你让我感到我像寓言故事里的那些以为把别人玩弄于股掌之间、实则自己才是被人愚弄的那种莽夫。”

“我可没愚弄你。”伊万无辜地说。

“哈，那就是我自作聪明了。”德·巴赫尔继续自嘲道，他作出夸张的愤愤不平的模样，眼里的笑意却把伊万也逗得笑了起来，使伊万情不自禁应和说“你的确是”，话音未落，伊万就被自己语气里的亲昵小小吓了一跳，所幸德·巴赫尔没有、至少表面上没有因这份亲昵表现出任何异状，更甚者，他的左手像条隐藏在枯叶断枝下的蛇一般蜿蜒着悄悄来到伊万的手边嵌入伊万的指缝，“我的人类名字是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，你呢？”

“伊万·布拉金斯基。”伊万扣上衬衫纽扣，“我知道这个姓听上去像个波兰人，可当时在莫斯科捡到婴儿状态的我的人类就是给我定下了这么个姓氏。”虽然伊万没有具体的、被人类捡到并带回家的记忆，自他有意识之初，他就已经生活在那个后来成为莫斯科公国的、位于基辅边境的小前哨站里，且周围所有人类都称呼他为“万涅奇卡”，在某些庄重的场合以及庆贺新年说祝词时则称呼他为“布拉金斯基”，但由于这姓氏，他一直怀疑最初养育自己的那名人类是个波兰人。

弗朗西斯假装没听出伊万话里的不满，他伸长脖子在伊万的额角上落下清晨里不知第几个吻，“我得去看看午餐准备得如何了，”他体贴得找了个给伊万留下私密洗漱空间的理由，“我唤贴身仆人进来？”

“不必，谢谢。”伊万拿起领结，一面将那条白色的、缀有蕾丝的布料缠在脖子上一面望着弗朗西斯的背影消失在门外，随后他穿好丝袜、马裤以及皮靴，站起身整理服装上的一些小细节，诸如翻袖的宽度、领结的褶皱等。在离开卧室前，伊万发现了件令他惊讶的事，他发誓他不是有意偷看的，他只是在经过窗边的单脚茶桌时不经意扫了眼摊开放在其上的书籍，他的右脚都带动他的身子向前跨出一步了，印入眼里的图案却让他退了回来，那个图案呈长条状，其内用比轮廓更细的线勾勒出螺旋的轨迹，长条上还用墨戳出大小不一的斑点，图案的左侧从上到下写着不少法语单词，右侧的单词则密密麻麻排列出不少段落。法语不是伊万使用得最熟练的外国语言，可他仍能读懂、并看出那是份菜谱，且恰巧是前日弗朗西斯邀他去品尝的罂粟面条。

不经他人允许私自翻动他人物品、窥探他人隐私显然能和卑劣沾边，然而伊万太好奇了，他伸手拈起纸页的一角，转头望了望卧室门，犹豫几秒后终究输给了自己的探究心，侧弯着身朝被翻开些许的纸页间瞅，他匆忙瞅了几页，发现上面皆详细记载着各国各地的菜谱，还配有各类作为食材的植物、香料乃至动物身体部位的手绘插图，配上泛黄的羊皮纸，比起菜谱合集这更像是本魔药书。‘不过某种程度上来说，魔药的熬制和烹饪也有技巧相通之处。’伊万想着，小心翼翼将纸页翻回原位，用指腹压了压并未翘起的页脚。

未等维也纳和平条约正式签订，伊万就带着姐妹踏上返回圣彼得堡的旅程，他很是下了番决心才制止住自己随意找个理由传信给安娜•伊万诺夫娜说自己将在维也纳多留一段时间的冲动，他不认为自己和弗朗西斯间产生了诸如爱情一类的情感，可他们俩像正处于热恋期的年轻情侣般尽可能找出一切机会黏在一起，并在见面没多久后连衣服都来不及全脱下就开始做发情的兔子们会做的事也是不争的事实。

这种莫名的、难以抑制的狂热让伊万既警惕又惊恐，若非他仔细检查过自己没有任何被施加巫术的迹象，他几乎以为是弗朗西斯装作遗失了使用非科学力量的能力再悄悄对他使用了影响心智的巫术。同时，无论与弗朗西斯分开的伊万怎样思索这等给他带来失控感的情形，如何升起心中的戒备，下一次他同弗朗西斯在一起后蜂拥而出的、使他脸上不知不觉挂上傻笑且加快时间流逝速度的、暖融融的情感总能轻而易举冲垮他竖在自己和弗朗西斯之间的防御墙，伊万在愉悦泥沼中来回挣扎，当娜塔莉亚第三次在他外出时露出若有所思的神情时总算下定决心启程，企图用地理距离来扑灭自己的肉欲。

很难说这种方法是否奏效，随着伊万离维也纳越来越远，当有其它事转移他的注意力时，他的确逐渐将弗朗西斯抛在脑后，可到了晚上，他躺在帐篷里，听着帐篷外的簌簌落雪声与火堆燃烧的噼啪声，或是躺在借宿的主人家的客卧里，望着自窗帘缝隙里溜进房内的月色，藏在他体内深处的欲望便扒着他的神经和血管探头探脑想要出来，导致他翌日清晨被迫经历诸如将湿冷的睡裤塞进行李箱最里面的尴尬事儿。

回到圣彼得堡后伊万忙于为庆祝新年做准备，待新年过去，他又忙于伊万五世的孙女安娜·利奥波多夫娜的婚礼。尽管安娜·利奥波多夫娜的未婚夫安东·乌尔里希早在一七三三年就在众人对两人能在婚礼前建立较好的感情的期望下来到俄罗斯帝国，然而六年过去了，安娜·利奥波多夫娜似乎愈发讨厌这名矮小且体格略丰满的、性格温和到堪称温顺的不伦瑞克公爵。不过无论安娜·利奥波多夫娜对自己的未婚夫人选多么不满意，婚礼都于夏季成功举行，安娜·伊万诺夫娜还借机带着娜塔莉亚在近郊好好游猎了一番。

翌年秋季，安娜·伊万诺夫娜在某日晚餐时突然反呕着从餐椅上跌落到地板上，幸运的是，在安娜·利奥波多夫娜约两个月以前生下一名男孩儿后安娜·伊万诺夫娜就将其命为帝国王位的继承人，不幸的是，由于未曾想过自己近期会有性命之忧，安娜·伊万诺夫娜尚未确定安娜·利奥波多夫娜的长子约翰·安东诺维奇成年前的摄政人选，故所有认为自己有可能成为摄政王的近臣们撇开卧床不起的安娜·伊万诺夫娜开了一个又一个秘密小会。如过去的无数这类会议一样，权力密谋者们邀请伊万参加会议，却不会在会议中询问伊万的意见、建议，或伊万是否同意他们做出某个将给他的肉体带来实际影响的决定。伊万也早已学会在这些会议中一言不发，他撑着下巴看着桌子边因争执而情绪激动到站起身的冯·比隆等人，既感到无聊又感到讽刺，他倒不是为人类争权夺利的丑态而生出嘲讽之心，人类追求权力的模样从未美丽优雅过，他觉得好笑的是，冯·比隆力图在此刻威逼利诱其他重臣们对他担任摄政人员一事投赞成票，可这完全是无用之功，若冯·比隆脑中还残存哪怕一丝理智，这名库尔兰人都应该明白以安娜·伊万诺夫娜对他的依赖和信任，沙皇心中的摄政王不会有除他以外的第二个人选。

‘看在安娜的宠爱带给他这么多的便利的份儿上，’伊万盯着闪烁的烛火，默数着冯·比隆借职权之威私占的国有产业的数量——其中最有价值的是一座位于科拉半岛上的集开采、冶炼为一体的产铜厂——‘冯·比隆现在应该跪在安娜的床边握着安娜的手为她病愈祈祷，而不是在这里朝其他人脸上喷唾沫。’

弗朗西斯的信被送到伊万手中时正是冯·比隆被逮捕的翌日，将一整个下午花在旁听以冯·明尼希为首的、冯·比隆的政敌如何尽可能列举出足够多的罪状以期能判处冯·比隆死刑的伊万烦躁得想学着已过世的安娜·伊万诺夫娜那样推开窗户对着路过的飞鸟射几枪，他快速穿过走廊，鞋后跟将地板踏得砰砰作响，在听见近仆告诉他有一位名叫克里斯托弗·德·巴赫尔的人送来封信时伊万完全没想起那是谁，他冲近仆摆摆手示意近仆将这封信与其它他不打算看的信一同扔进壁炉里烧掉，等近仆都快走出卧室了，他才猛然捕捉到听见‘德·巴赫尔’这个姓氏后生出的耳熟感，从而想起了一年多以前在维也纳城经历的堪称艳遇的、和法兰西王国的意识体的交集，于是他又赶忙叫住近仆让近仆把信放在茶桌上。

伊万站在茶桌边，待近仆离开，卧室里只剩他一人后，他绕着茶桌走了一圈，停在窗边眺望了会儿远处树叶全落光的、枝条像淡灰色的烟雾一样的桦树林，接着转身在沙发上坐下。伊万拿起信，却没拆开信封，他不知弗朗西斯有什么理由用假名给他写信，因他在维也纳度过了一段愉快的时光，故着实不希望这封信中含有破坏他美好回忆的内容。

伊万用裁纸刀拆开封蜡，他取出并展开对折的信纸，扫过第一行单词后就被逗得笑出了声，他伸指以指腹摩挲过那行西里尔字母，“这可真是——他向谁问出这个句子的？”伊万微笑着自言自语，他的目光停在弗朗西斯所写的收信者的称呼上， _‘我亲爱的小敌人’_ ，光是看见这些头尾笔画打着卷儿勾缠在一起的单词，他耳边就仿佛响起了弗朗西斯有意放低的、略沙哑的音调，考虑到上次他对法兰西意识体说出‘敌人’的场合和氛围，这个混着些下流意味的亲昵称呼使伊万不自在地调整了一下坐姿。他继续往下看，弗朗西斯并未如他担心的那样提到不讨喜的公事或希望凭借他们曾经的亲密接触让他在欧洲政治立场上远离现有的盟友奥地利而偏向法兰西王国，除去第一行的称呼是俄语外，余下皆用德语书写，想来是弗朗西斯不清楚他的法语水准，为避免他读不懂某个单词或某个习惯用语的情况，干脆使用双方都能熟练读写的语言。

弗朗西斯先是写近来巴黎流行的服装款式，他发现女士们的裙撑越来越宽，也越来越扁，远远瞧上去，不是像罩了层布的压扁的鸟笼，就是像行走的晾衣架子，倒是那些地位不够尊贵、无法穿戴新型裙撑的女孩们的裙子依旧以蓬松又不过分夸张的弧度倒垂下来，显得她们腰细臀翘，姿态迷人。接着，弗朗西斯提到他去了解了一下俄罗斯人对它人的称呼习惯，沮丧得发现按照他和伊万之间的年龄差，他的确能用名字或昵称来称呼伊万，可他并不希望他能称呼伊万为“伊万”，仅是因为他比伊万多活了些年月——伊万盯着‘些’这一词挑眉，他听说弗朗西斯诞生于公元前，自高卢部落经过罗马帝国时期发展成法兰西王国的前身法兰克王国，故他俩年龄之间最少也隔了十多个世纪，伊万可不认为十多个世纪能用‘些’来描述——的缘故，他更希望他直接唤伊万的名字甚至昵称的原因是出于某些不必明说的私人情感，并请求伊万告知自己他的昵称是什么。最后，弗朗西斯道歉说尽管他觉得米哈伊诺夫这个姓氏极其耳熟，可无论是他还是被他询问的宫廷里的近臣们皆无人记得这个姓氏有过什么辉煌的过去或前景可观的现在，然而根据伊万说出假名时的神态，他又能断定这姓氏必然有什么典故，所以他请求伊万大发慈悲，将这姓氏背后的秘密告诉他以使他从“ _好奇到寝食难安_ ”的处境中解脱出来。

伊万被弗朗西斯略夸张的用词逗得笑容就没从脸上撤下来过，他看完信后拿着信来到客厅的书桌前坐下，展开信纸，蘸好墨水，他却不急着落笔，而是将信又读了一遍才开始写回信。然而待伊万满足弗朗西斯的愿望，在回信中写下自己的昵称——因弗朗西斯使用假名来送信，他便也以亚历山大·伊万诺维奇·米哈伊诺夫的名义回信，在笔落到信纸上时，伊万生出几分捉弄弗朗西斯的心态，将他知道的亚历山大的四个昵称全用俄语写了下来——与米哈伊诺夫这姓氏的上一位拥有者后，他想不出还该写些什么。

倒不是说伊万没有可写的东西，事实上，若伊万将想写的东西全写下来，恐怕邮差得专门拿个木箱子才能装完他的信。他想写圣彼得堡的冬天有多么冷，能把人的耳朵都冻得掉下来；也想写当难得某日放晴，站在塔楼上遥望城内积了雪的、或高或矮的屋顶和远处孤零零伫立在结了冰的海面上的科特林岛时，视野有多么广阔，景色有多么单调，使人被一种身处无边际的自然中所产生的孤独渺小感笼罩；他想向弗朗西斯抱怨说自归国后他就被卷入一系列政治动荡，至今仍没空闲找个他瞧得上、对方也瞧得上他的人度一夜之欢，而这欲求不满反衬得一年多以前的性爱是那么的欢愉和美好，导致他自慰中时不时就想起弗朗西斯的舌头是怎样钻进他颈间的伤口内，弗朗西斯的手指又是如何快速凶猛的在他的后穴里横冲直撞的；他想问弗朗西斯是否仍渴求着他，甚至想在信中倾吐自己关于政事上的苦恼：现任沙皇只是个婴儿，接替冯·比隆摄政的沙皇之母安娜·利奥波多夫娜在政治上远不如她的姨母安娜·伊万诺夫娜，使得她沦为和她的儿子一样的宫廷摆设，而这显然不利于政权稳定。

伊万叹息着将落有墨点的信纸挪至一旁，他太想要一名能无所顾忌地交谈的、绝不对第二人吐露他到底说了什么的对象了。他还记得娜塔莉亚未诞生前，他之所以想要个被他抚育长大的妹妹或弟弟，就是因为他渴求拥有一种长久不变的、互相信赖的、能肆意向对方倾诉自己的烦恼或分享某些一闪而过的情绪以及灵感的关系。他原本将希望寄托在未诞生的同族身上，打着让对方自小生活在一个闭塞的、只能接触他的环境中的主意借此使新生儿养成依赖他、无条件信任他的性格。然而当伊万在血缘的召唤下从燕麦田里抱起娜塔莉亚后，这种卑鄙自私的想法却消失了，或者更准确的说，他仍渴求有那么个具有沟通能力的生物能向他提供源源不断的包容、支持与抚慰，可他没法将这个渴望压在懵懂无知的娜塔莉亚身上，随着他养育娜塔莉亚的时间越长，那个渴求就越像高高挂在天空中的月亮一样，抬眼就能瞧见，却同现实生活没多大关系。

伊万将已写好的内容誊抄在新的信纸上，他写了几句圣彼得堡冬景的内容，搁下笔望着窗帘发了会儿呆，散开的思绪不知怎的突然将他和弗朗西斯度过的第一夜翌日清晨的那段记忆翻至他眼前，他犹豫了片刻，有些担心自己即将写下的内容会让弗朗西斯推测出他偷看过对方收集的菜谱——即弗朗西斯知道他窥见了自己秘密的、因性别和地位而不被人类认可的烹饪爱好——又觉得无论弗朗西斯再怎么擅长察言观色与捕捉他人情绪，也不可能在没抓住他现行的情况下猜出他做过什么，他只需编造个合理的理由……

伊万蘸了蘸墨水，继续写到： _……我想起当我在维也纳时，你曾好心带我品尝奥地利的特色菜并向我介绍那些美食的做法，我无以为报，只能在信里粗略描述我了解的尚算是可口的俄罗斯菜，希望未来你来我家做客时，你愿意给我机会让我将俄罗斯的风俗人情展现给你看……_

伊万没预期这种通过信件的交流能持续多长时间，他以为他寄出信后弗朗西斯顶多再回信一次，或说不定连这一次回信都不会有，但出乎他预料的是，弗朗西斯在收到他的回信后一前一后寄来了两封信，根据信件送达的间隔时间判断，弗朗西斯在送出第二封信的三五天后就又写了一封信寄给他。信里大部分内容都是些弗朗西斯遇见的日常琐事、回忆共度的那段时光以及对伊万肉体的欲求的暗示——当伊万首次看见那些不那么委婉的暧昧语句时莫名感到自己输了一筹，他不甘落后，尝试着也写些文雅的下流话以作回应，却遗憾的发现也许是过去他以及他的子民皆习惯直白袒露自己欲望的缘故，他在这方面的技巧堪称笨拙——余下的那点儿则是弗朗西斯写到自己在政事上遇见的麻烦，他并不写具体使他苦恼的人与事，而是剥开浮于表面的、人类的行为和事物的发展，抽出其下的动机并写出自己为何厌恶那种动机。

这给了伊万一个很好的示范，他仿照这种方式也开始在信中写自己对国内政务的不满。或许是这种非面对面的、双方使用假身份的交谈方式既能让伊万从俄罗斯帝国意识体的身份中脱离出来，又能让伊万剥离弗朗西斯身上法兰西王国意识体的身份，故即便一七四一年俄罗斯宫廷再次发生一场有法兰西驻圣彼得堡大使参与的政变，这种通信依旧没断绝，他有意不在信中提起大使拉切塔迪侯爵[1]在政变中发挥的作用，弗朗西斯也默契得不提法兰西宫廷是如何寄希望于拉切塔迪侯爵能劝说新任沙皇伊丽莎白·彼得诺夫娜破坏她父亲彼得一世对俄罗斯的改革，从而减少俄罗斯帝国对欧洲的影响并解除俄奥联盟的。伊万仅单纯抱怨进入新世纪后他的国家经历的政变太频繁了，每当政权交接时都得来上那么一遭，而安娜·伊万诺夫娜为了巩固自己的权力向宫廷里引入了太多的德国人，这些德国人皆身居高位，像小虫子般寄居在帝国的心脏四周，导致伊万感到有足够份量代表神圣罗马帝国又最接近他领土的普鲁士王国仿佛视这些小虫子为延展自身的触角般狠狠扎进他体内，他几乎错以为他能通过这些触角逆向感知到那个曾名为条顿骑士团的、因宗教信仰而侵略过他的意识体。

这些抱怨通常能获得弗朗西斯的安慰以及共鸣，只除去宫廷内普鲁士人的问题以外，弗朗西斯先是严肃的向伊万保证普鲁士的意识体并不具有、至少据他所知并不具有任何在意识层面上入侵同族的能力，接着他话锋一转，告诉伊万倘若可以，他倒是期望自己拥有某种远在千里之外 ** _扎_** 进伊万体内的能力以纾解对伊万的思念，他记得他们的肉体有多么契合，伊万的指尖每一次落在他的肌肤上都能点燃一串愉悦的火花，他想要嵌入伊万的血肉里，伸出无形的触肢如流传在海员们口中的深海怪物那样缠住伊万的肉体和灵魂。

这封回信，具体来说是这些色情又暗含攻击性的语句使伊万尾椎处擅自冒出股直蹿他脑子的酥麻，他唯一庆幸的是他恰巧是在睡前读这封信的，故他不但不必想方设法调整站姿或坐姿用姿势以及衣摆来掩盖自己的勃起，还能顺从自己的欲望拿出衣柜暗格里的木制假阳具好好发泄一番。

到了一七四三年，伊万迎来了一个惊喜。尽管拉切塔迪侯爵去年九月才被召回法国，但不到一年，伊丽莎白·彼得诺夫娜就向法兰西宫廷表示她希望法国派遣来俄罗斯帝国的使者仍由拉切塔迪侯爵担任。伊万察觉到沙皇对那名法兰西人太过依赖了，依照这样的趋势，伊丽莎白·彼得诺夫娜或许会做出和安娜·伊万诺夫娜同样的事，只不过这次德国人将被替换成法兰西人罢了。

偶尔伊万会涌起用严苛的词语责骂伊丽莎白·彼得诺夫娜的冲动，指责她沉迷于举办男女交换服饰的假面舞会，责备她被拉切塔迪侯爵的容貌和甜言蜜语迷惑而没有看透藏在其后的、削弱俄罗斯帝国对欧洲事务的参与度以及对欧洲的影响力的险恶意图。然而那么话刚堆挤进喉咙里，伊万就想起由于出身的阶层，沙皇的母亲阿列克谢耶芙娜并不重视自己子女的学习，且彼得一世一直计划着让她同波旁家族联姻以加深俄罗斯同整个欧洲的联系，伊丽莎白·彼得诺夫娜幼时受到的一切教育皆是为了将她培养成某名法国皇室的妻子，青少年时期她甚至只会说法语。在这些前提下，要求登上王座没几年的伊丽莎白·彼得诺夫娜表现得像个成熟老练的政客未免太过苛求她，她从未被预期成为帝国的统治者，未接受过继承人所特有的指导，况且公平比较而言，她已经比接受过王位继承者教育的彼得二世做得更好了。

伊万本没关注拉切塔迪侯爵的行程，可随着拉切塔迪侯爵靠近圣彼得堡，伊万半是惊讶半是不敢置信得感知到了一个在维也纳时他曾数日近距离感知过的存在，翌日近侍告诉尚在冬宫里的他有一名自称是克里斯托弗·德·巴赫尔的人来拜访他，他让近仆将拜访者领入某个较小的、通常用来招待关系不那么生疏的来客的客厅里。伊万回到家中后，在前往那个客厅的途中，路过墙上镶嵌着镜子的、除用作舞厅以外皆空置的房间时忍不住停步站在镜子前调整了一下领结、以指梳了梳头发才继续迈步，他刚走进客厅，就见站在壁炉边的弗朗西斯微张开双手朝他走来。“我很想念你，”弗朗西斯用德语说，他两手环过伊万的腰，快速在他唇上吻了三次，“我的朋友。”

伊万愣在原地，几秒后弗朗西斯略后仰着面露疑惑地问：“我做错了吗？我听说这是你们打招呼时的礼仪。”

“……嗯，”伊万眨了眨眼，他觉得弗朗西斯像团火般撞向他，明明法兰西人身上尚残存着屋外冰雪寒风制造的冷意，他却仍被这名法兰西人熏烤得双颊发烫，“你没做错，”他说，“不过通常我们只会同亲密的朋友这样做，或者人们太久没见面了，再次相见时他们才会这样……”他的声音越来越小，呐呐移开眼不肯同弗朗西斯对视，他绝不认为他害羞了，这也的确不是以往他感受过的羞涩，可他的心脏怦怦跳动着，声响冲出他的胸膛撞在墙壁和天花板上又反荡回他耳边，他像突然变成了穴居动物般觉得四周的光线太明亮了，晃得他头昏眼花，但同时初春白日的天色又太暗了，使他无法看清弗朗西斯眼睑上每一根睫毛，只能大致瞧出法兰西人脸上正挂着在维也纳时他看见过很多次的、精致漂亮又带着些似有似无的绵绵情意的笑容。

“但我们的确久未相逢，”弗朗西斯放开伊万，然而他没后退将两人间的距离拉开至一个朋友间会有的长度，依旧站在原处，同伊万近得仿佛说话时嘴里呼出的热气都能轻飘飘拂过伊万的双唇，“还是说，你不认为我们是亲密的朋友呢？”

伊万垂眼盯着弗朗西斯的领结，领结垂下的蕾丝被压在一个铜黄色的布条栓成的蝴蝶结下，而蝴蝶结上压着个椭圆形的、表面阳刻出类似枝叶图案的金属饰品，伊万不确定自己该回答什么，无论说“是”或“不是”都似乎不是正确的回应，于是他抬手虚扶弗朗西斯的手肘，侧身将弗朗西斯向沙发引并顺势拉开两人间的距离，“让我们坐下吧。”他顿了顿，转而用法语说：“你能直接使用法语，因我现在的统治者的缘故，整个宫廷对你的语言熟悉了不少。”像是害怕弗朗西斯就此话题发表言论般，他立刻继续说：“没想到你会在这种时候来拜访我，我以为——”他说着，突然发现这句话语气生硬，听上去像他对弗朗西斯的拜访感到不满似的，“我是说，我很高兴见到你，只是，我们皆处于战争中……”伊万收到的法国军队的最新动向是他们成功突破了奥地利军队的包围圈，至于俄罗斯同瑞典的战争，伊万相信己国已在陆战中取得全面胜利，仅在波罗的海上还剩了些负隅顽抗的瑞典海军。

“如你所见，我现在是克里斯托弗·德·巴赫尔，”弗朗西斯在沙发上坐下挑着眉说：“这是一次私人拜访。”

“我并不是——”伊万听出弗朗西斯还是误解了他的意思，他当然知道弗朗西斯并不是以法兰西王国的意识体的身份来此，事实上，弗朗西斯的到来对他而言像是突然收到一份意料之外的礼物一般，他为自己终于有机会将那些由于信纸尺寸过小而无空间写出的话说出来而兴奋不已，沉眠在体内的肉欲也因可预见的、即将获得的满足而蠢蠢欲动起来，且他能从弗朗西斯的吻里察觉出弗朗西斯和他有相同的欲望，即便弗朗西斯为之冠以‘俄罗斯礼仪’之名。然而，伊万瞧着面前的法兰西人，一直潜伏在心底的、之前因信件交流产生的身份剥离感而被安抚的怀疑不知不觉破土而出，在这样一个敏感的时期，弗朗西斯真的不会利用自己的身份、利用他俩相处时的愉悦感做些什么利于法兰西王国的事吗？弗朗西斯都不需有意做什么，他单是留在圣彼得堡就能凭借长达十几个世纪的阅历捕捉到对法兰西王国有利的蛛丝马迹：诸如因频繁的政变以及政权更替导致的宫廷对地方势力控制力降低，长久未进行人口普查导致税收减少，以及战争和国库缺少专业人士担任管理者导致俄罗斯财政状况堪忧等。

“你不必感到为难，伊万，”弗朗西斯说，他的声音缓慢柔和，像在安抚一只受惊的小动物，“我并没有在圣彼得堡久留的打算。”

伊万挫败地叹息一声，他盯着自己的双手说：“我很高兴能见到你，弗朗西斯，我只是——只是我过去没有同别的意识体有过这样的——”伊万顿了顿，他难以找到准确的、可用来定义弗朗西斯和他之间的关系的词，便只好借用弗朗西斯的话，“——我不曾在同族间交过你这样的朋友，所以我不知该怎样在我们的国家正分属两个不同的敌对联盟的前提下同你相处，你看，你的子民正试图操控我的统治者做出有利于你的决策，而我却因见到你而欣喜……”

有手抚上伊万的侧脸，伊万顺着力道抬眼看向弗朗西斯，“伊万，我亲爱的万尼亚。”弗朗西斯用俄语说，没等伊万疑惑他是从哪儿得知俄语中‘伊万’这名字的昵称，又是在哪儿学来这么句带着奇怪口音的俄语，弗朗西斯的头就凑了过来。接着伊万猝不及防被拉入湿热又黏糊糊的吻中，弗朗西斯的手滑至他后脑挡住他的退路，而他的双唇被弗朗西斯的舌头舔开，在他张着嘴任由弗朗西斯将他脑中那些纷杂的情绪吞噬得一干二净前唯一来得及闪过脑海中的念头是幸好他早就让仆人们在另一个房间中待命。“这有何可苦恼的？”弗朗西斯贴着伊万的唇用回法语问，“我们在维也纳时不是相处的很好吗？”

“……这不一样。”伊万回答到，在维也纳时，他完全不必担心弗朗西斯会探查到任何可利用的情报。

这话让弗朗西斯轻笑出声，“若你不放心，”他在伊万唇角落下一吻，按在伊万后脑的手缓缓梳着伊万的头发，头皮传来的轻微拉扯感引得伊万止不住打哆嗦，“那就时刻把我带在你身边吧，像带着只关在笼子里的小鸟那样，”弗朗西斯如在嗅闻同伴的动物般蹭磨着伊万的鼻子和脸，“至于那些不允许我跟着你的场合，你可以把我锁在你的宅子里，”弗朗西斯侧过脸，用唇摩挲伊万的下颌与耳根，“我保证我会乖乖的，绝不试图逃跑。”

‘这不过是戏语，是情动时说的胡话。’伊万暗自告诫自己，但弗朗西斯舔咬着他的耳垂，将这些戏语吹进他耳道内，他的思绪便擅自开始在他眼前勾画出鸟笼。鸟笼的挂柄得用金子制作，伊万想，倒是笼身必须得用铁，金子太软了，用喙就能轻易啄断，不过铁的表面可刷一层金粉，至于底座则可用雪松来制作，这种木材和弗朗西斯一样散发着自然柔和的香气……伊万盯着空中虚无的一点，他想好了鸟笼该如何制作，却想不出里面住客的模样，弗朗西斯会变成哪种鸟呢？蓝山雀？史罗卡罗特[2]？还是戴菊莺？无数个装有羽毛颜色鲜艳的鸟的泡泡自不知名处一股脑冒出塞满了伊万脑中的空间，可伊万无法将任何一只鸟的外貌安放在弗朗西斯身上，那些鸟的外貌还不够精致，鸣叫声不够悦耳，双眼也不够灵动……

“你想好该为我制作个什么样的笼子了吗？”弗朗西斯问，他的吐息撒在伊万颈间的伤口表面。痒意使伊万回过神来，这时伊万才发现不知何时他竟歪斜着被弗朗西斯压在了沙发椅背上，拴好的领结也被解开了。

“……等等，”伊万伸手抵住弗朗西斯的胸口，“现在不行，”伊万艰难得吐出拒绝之辞，虽说他真正想做的是顺势躺在沙发上，然后以最快的速度摆脱妨碍他和弗朗西斯肌肤相亲的布料，反正房间中只有他们两人，且虽然壁炉里燃烧的柴禾不足以让整个客厅的温度升高到适宜保持赤身裸体，但他肯定用不了多久他们就会以 ** _某种_** 方式暖和起来，然而考虑到这座宅子的居住者不止他一人——“娜塔申卡——我是说我的妹妹有可能会闯进来。”

弗朗西斯停下动作，他半趴在伊万身上盯着伊万看了几秒，像是在确认伊万是否是认真的，接着他缓缓撤回身，“你可真残忍，”他半真半假的抱怨说，“你知道的，这种状态下戛然而止对我们的身体不太好……”

残忍的是娜塔莉亚，伊万在心中悄悄辩驳道，他无视弗朗西斯有关对身体不好的玩笑话——不提他们是意识体，即便是人类男性也不会因性爱中断而造成性器官以及性能力的损害——今日恰巧娜塔莉亚去城中闲逛，或更准确的说，是自从娜塔莉亚上次在维也纳时因不自量力而出于好心做了件糟糕的事，回到圣彼得堡后她就拥有了一个新爱好，即使用斯拉夫巫术让人类无法察觉到她的存在借此以偷窥、也可以说观察人类的生活。伊万可说不准娜塔莉亚何时会回来，而根据以往的经验，娜塔莉亚回家后总是喜欢立刻向他分享她的见闻，尽管伊万早在娜塔莉亚首次撞见他进入月经周期后就仔细且详尽的向娜塔莉亚讲解了自己所知的一切和性爱有关的知识，但他仍不准备以自身和另一人为教学材料给娜塔莉亚上一堂直观生动的性爱观摩课。

‘更何况，娜塔莉亚至今依旧对我与其它意识体之间的关系充满警惕。’伊万想着，对弗朗西斯说：“我妹妹还小，不能让她看见这些。”

“听上去你很宠爱你的妹妹。”弗朗西斯的指尖勾勒着伊万脖颈的轮廓，接着捏住解开的领结一面将其栓好一面慢腾腾地说：“看来我只能祈祷夜晚快些到来了，”他忽然凑向伊万，鼻尖几乎触碰到伊万的鼻尖，“我说的乖乖呆在你的宅子里的话可不全是玩笑，虽说我已确定了借宿之处，但——”

伊万微笑着探头用唇点了点弗朗西斯的嘴，以吻代替提议弗朗西斯住下的邀约。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1][拉切塔迪侯爵](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jacques-Joachim_Trotti_de_La_Ch%C3%A9tardie)
> 
> [2][史罗卡罗特](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A8%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%82%D1%8B) 找不到中文名字，音译俄语的 
> 
> 记得曾看见某个露家的同好说“布拉金斯基”这个姓比起俄罗斯人更像是波兰人的姓，所以我也这样写了
> 
> OOC小剧场：
> 
> 仏[看着露][心理活动]：“我从未见过这般 ~~清纯不做作~~ 说话直白的意识体！”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下个月为庆祝国际劳动妇女节，3月8日会加更

弗朗西斯同娜塔莉亚的初次见面不能被称为灾难，而应该被称为‘看似将要发生的灾难’，即和装满油的木桶被粗心的搬运工放置在火堆旁的情形相似。伊万能感知到娜塔莉亚本如常往家的方向靠近，可随着距离缩短她的速度越来越慢，最终在某处驻足了数分钟后才接着前进。出于对娜塔莉亚的了解，伊万简直能在脑中描摹出娜塔莉亚像只在自己的领地内巡视却突然嗅到了陌生入侵者的气味的棕熊幼崽那样抬着头惊疑不定得抽动鼻子，而回到家中的娜塔莉亚也证实了他的推测，就见面时的礼仪而言娜塔莉亚无可挑剔，除去她一直用怒气冲冲且警惕的目光不停戳弗朗西斯，仿佛想要用眼神从弗朗西斯身上剜下块肉似的。

弗朗西斯体贴得假装没察觉到娜塔莉亚散发出的刺骨的敌意，他仅是趁着娜塔莉亚偶尔移开视线的间隙冲伊万送去一个调侃的表情，其余时候，哪怕他和伊万皆赤裸着躺在床上且他的手已经握住伊万的阴茎开始撸动却被毫无预兆的敲门声打断时，他也丝毫不显不耐。“我猜那是你妹妹，”当敲门声响起时弗朗西斯带着打趣的笑容慢吞吞地说，“如果你不想让她看见‘ ** _这些_** ’，”他拉长声调模仿伊万早先的用词，“最好快去应门，否则听上去她快闯进来了。”

弗朗西斯第一句话尚未说完伊万就手脚并用地爬下床，他差点被垂下床沿的棉被绊得用鼻子测试地毯的厚度以及地板的硬度，所幸他的右脚及时踩在地上才避免摔上一跤，他匆忙扯过不久前胡乱搭在单人椅上的衣服往身上套，朝门边跨步的同时还得将马裤穿好、或至少将其提至胯部以上。他无视身后传来的窃笑声，深深吸入一口气后将门拉开一条小缝——他没穿短上衣，虽然衬衫下摆恰能遮挡股间，可隔着薄薄的衬衫和马裤仍能隐约看见他生殖器的轮廓，考虑到娜塔莉亚因身高所处的视角，即使烛光所提供的亮度极大可能并不会让娜塔莉亚瞧见他私处的细节，伊万依旧不准备冒不必要的风险。

“有什么事吗，娜塔申卡？”

娜塔莉亚张开嘴，下一瞬她的视线却从伊万脸上往下移，伊万下意识抬手掩住自己的胸脖，方才他和弗朗西斯利用了所有他们能利用的部位，诸如手、唇、卡进对方双腿之间的大腿腿面等来确认对方的存在，他记不清弗朗西斯的唇在滑过他的脖颈和胸膛这两处未完全处于衬衫包裹之中的地方时是否用了过重的力道吮吸以至于留下些明显的痕迹。然而娜塔莉亚的目光没停留在伊万的胸脖处，她缓缓向下扫视，原本和撒娇沾边的神色如退潮时的海水般自她脸上消失，只余下一片在烛火造成的光影的覆盖下透出几分可怕的空白来。

“……娜塔申卡？”伊万有些担忧的唤道，他左手撑在门框上，上半身探出卧室，下半身则被娜塔莉亚的视线逼得向门后躲。

这声呼唤像把铁钩般将娜塔莉亚的视线猛然提了起来，她抬头望着伊万，几秒后莫名露出委屈的模样，嘟着嘴双手攥着睡袍两侧闷头跑走了。

“怎么啦？”听见逐渐远去的啪嗒脚步声的弗朗西斯小声问道，呆愣在门边的伊万回过头迷茫得同他对视，半晌才摇着头说：“不知道。”他犹豫着要不要追去查看娜塔莉亚的状态，却发现弗朗西斯也像娜塔莉亚那般盯着他瞧个不停，不等伊万询问他究竟在看什么，弗朗西斯就说：“你错穿了我的衬衫。”

‘原来如此！’伊万生出恍然大悟之感，他立刻明白了娜塔莉亚为何在本应入睡的时间前往他的卧室又为何做此反应，应是他同弗朗西斯间表现出的亲昵——尽管伊万自认没作出不同寻常的行为，但显然对娜塔莉亚而言，自己的哥哥同意另一名非亲缘关系的意识体进入他们的住处并邀请这名意识体住下已经值得她拉响警钟——导致娜塔莉亚不安并担心有同族在伊万心中获得和她同等重要的地位，她大约本打算向他撒娇要求今夜像她幼时那般睡在一起，顺带弥补为招待弗朗西斯而错过的、伊万倾听她观察圣彼得堡的中底层百姓生活所得的见闻。然而她抱着美好的期望敲响伊万卧室的门，却发现自己的哥哥不但迟迟不应门，还瞧见应门时的伊万衣衫不整，身上套着件她未曾见过的、陌生的衣服，已经拥有足够多的性爱理论知识的娜塔莉亚自然能立刻推断出伊万原本正在做何事。

想到这里，伊万几乎被负疚感淹没了，他耷拉着肩膀走回床边坐下，随着一阵布料磨擦声响起，另一人的体温贴向他后背。“虽然我不怎么情愿说出这话，”弗朗西斯抬手抚摸伊万的左肩，“但也许你该去看看你妹妹，”他顿了顿，补充道：“只是别耽搁太久，尽快回来。”

“不，”伊万有气无力地说，他重重向右摔在床铺上，随后翻身仰躺着看向坐在他左侧的弗朗西斯说：“那样太尴尬了。”见弗朗西斯不解，他解释说：“娜塔莉亚看出了我穿着你的衬衫，她知道我们在做什么，现在去找她的话太尴尬了。”

“你这种说法——”弗朗西斯的表情变得奇怪起来，“就好像她记得你的每一件衣服的款式、对你的私人生活了如指掌一样。”

“她的确是。”伊万闷闷回答说，“这不奇怪，”他皱着眉瞥了弗朗西斯，带着些防备为娜塔莉亚辩解道：“娜塔申卡只是……比较依恋我罢了。”

“听起来你在说一位善妒的妻子而非你的姐妹。”

“她是我的妹妹。”伊万翻了个白眼，就好像‘妹妹’一词足以解释弗朗西斯为之不解的一切般，“无意冒犯，但据我所知你没有兄弟姐妹，所以——”他耸耸肩，“兄弟姐妹间的相处可能与你以为的模式不太相同。”

弗朗西斯俯身趴在伊万身上，他左手搭在伊万胸膛上摩挲伊万的锁骨，右手上移着揉捏伊万的耳垂，“可我的近邻有兄弟，还不止一个，”弗朗西斯的腿嵌入伊万股间，伊万情不自禁将腿张得更开些并用微硬的性器去蹭磨弗朗西斯的腿面，“我根本无法想象亚瑟掌控管理他兄弟们的衣柜，或他的兄弟如此了解他的贴身衣物的场景。”

伊万没见过英格兰意识体的兄弟，不过这不妨碍他在脑中创造另三名和英格兰意识体外貌相似、也许只是眉毛没那么粗的人并想象他们趁着英格兰意识体离开自己的卧室时偷偷翻找英格兰意识体的衣柜以检查英格兰意识体近来的、性爱方面的人际关系状况的画面，他打了个寒颤，“哦，这可有点儿太——”用奇怪以及不道德来形容这事儿都过于轻描淡写了。弗朗西斯抚过伊万上臂表面的鸡皮疙瘩露出胜利的笑容，“看来你懂了。”

“……这不是同一种情况，娜塔申卡是女孩儿，”伊万无缘由觉得不同的性别似乎能影响这类事中的不道德程度，他搂住弗朗西斯的腰，双手沿着对方的脊椎缓慢朝弗朗西斯的尾椎以及藏在臀缝中的部位前进，“况且我听说英格兰意识体同他的兄弟关系恶劣，”伊万听说过一些不知真假的、有关英格兰王国是如何使用武力或间接手段削弱操控苏格兰王国、威尔士公国以及爱尔兰部落的传言，“而我从娜塔莉亚诞生后就养育她直至今日，我们之间没有领土和政权冲突，”事实上，依照领土拥有者来确认意识体的所属国家的话，娜塔莉亚理应同卢卡谢维奇生活在一起，奥利加则得被切割成大小不一的两半分配给波兰-立陶宛联邦和俄罗斯帝国，“她就像我的女儿，我想她只是如那些想要独占父母宠爱的孩子般不希望父母的注意力被分散给别人，尤其是——”伊万微笑着放轻声音，他指尖贴着弗朗西斯的尾椎朝下滑，“被没有亲缘关系的陌生人占去。”

“陌生人？”弗朗西斯撑起自己，语气里充满夸张且虚假的恼怒，“这才过了多久？只因为你妹妹敲了次门，我就从朋友变回了陌生人？”他直起身骑坐在伊万的腹上，一手握住伊万的肩膀一手捏按着伊万的下巴假作威胁道：“看来我得做点儿什么好赢回‘朋友’这个头衔了。”

“唔，”伊万掌着弗朗西斯的大腿，有意垂眼看了看法兰西人胯间那根微翘着指向自己的脸的器官后又抬眼同弗朗西斯对视，“那你打算对我做些什么呢？”

“说起来，去年差不多这个时候，我的总理向我的统治者提议建立芬兰王国。”

“……嗯？”懒洋洋躺在伊万身旁的弗朗西斯疑惑地看向伊万，似乎不明白为何伊万突然在高潮后至下一次性爱开始前的休息时间中突然说出这么一句话。

“啊，”伊万眨眨眼，“我——”他愣了愣，颇无措得回望弗朗西斯，“——只是，突然想到了这件事……”

弗朗西斯侧过身，右手撑着自己的下颌，左手顺势搭在伊万胸膛上漫不经心揉推着那团略厚的脂肪，“是吗？可我没听说有芬兰王国成立，发生了什么事？”

伊万犹豫一瞬，他思索谈论这事儿是否违反了他和弗朗西斯之间避免谈论具体的政治事件的默契，随后他认为这与其说是在谈论政治事件，更像是在说瑞典和芬兰这两名意识体的闲话，于是他继续说：“因为在短短四十年内，我们已经同瑞典王国开战两次了，”他和弗朗西斯皆有意忽略法兰西王国是如何通过给瑞典王国财政补助以推动瑞典在两年前又一次向俄罗斯帝国宣战的，“所以我们认为在我们和瑞典王国之间最好建立一个缓冲区来避免更多的争端。不过，我不了解乌克森谢纳家里发生了何事，总之比起此世纪初，这次战争中他实力下降了许多，我根本没预料到我们的战线推进会那么顺利，仅四个月后我的军队就占领了所有——”伊万皱着眉想要找出那些属于瑞典王国但乌克森谢纳无法感知的领土的概称，可他失败了，“——在意识体层面上属于维那莫依宁而不是——”见弗朗西斯不知自己话中新出现的人名是谁，伊万解释道：“维那莫依宁就是那名同乌克森谢纳住在一起的意识体。”

“那片土地上已经诞生了新的意识体吗？”弗朗西斯惊讶的问。

“什么？”伊万最初没听明白弗朗西斯口中的‘那片土地’指的是哪片地区，随即领悟弗朗西斯说的是那片计划中将建立芬兰王国的土地，“不！”伊万生出和弗朗西斯同样的惊讶之情，他不懂为何弗朗西斯会产生这样的误解，“在罗斯公国时期，大概距今七个世纪以前吧，维那莫依宁就已经出生了，只不过由于那片土地一直被瑞典王国统治，所以他几乎和外界没有交流。事实上，我小时候仅从我兄姐的口中听说过那片土地上的不同部落拥有一个共同的意识体，当十五世纪后半叶我的领土扩大到西卡累利阿高地后，我才因为领土接壤而感知并确认维那莫依宁的存在，我们没有政事上的来往，只是私下偶尔遇见时会打招呼。”

伊万侧过身面向弗朗西斯，他记忆中的维那莫依宁容貌模糊，因身为另一名意识体的从属故似乎无论过了多久仍维持着十三四岁幼童的体态，唯有那双眼睛在伊万每一次想起维那莫依宁时都会清晰的浮现于眼前。‘那种眼神，’伊万不自觉抿唇，‘想必我还未摆脱金帐汗时，眼里也含着和他同样的、或应该说更强烈的情感。’他想着，抬手轻触弗朗西斯的眉尾，面前这双暗蓝中混着些紫的眼睛内丝毫找不出隐忍压抑的痕迹，这与他、与奥利加、与维那莫依宁、甚至与罗利纳提斯都不一样，‘真好，’伊万的感叹中混着几分歆羡，‘这就是未被征服奴役过的同族所拥有的眼神吗？’

有手摩挲过伊万的手背，伊万回过神，发现弗朗西斯正无声地询问他怎么了，他假装没看出弗朗西斯的疑惑，继续说：“虽然维那莫依宁家的孩子中出身高贵的那部分亲近瑞典王国，可其余子民更倾向于建立自己的国家，甚至，他们莫名对沙皇的侄子抱有好感，希望能让他担任芬兰王国的国王。”伊万怎么也想不出维那莫依宁的子民支持那名去年被选为帝国继承人的、从荷尔斯泰因公国来到圣彼得堡的男孩儿的原因，他永远无法理解人类为何会对未曾谋面的对象寄予希望，“然而依照现在的形式来看，或者说在我们取得极大的战争优势的前提下，没必要再扶持作为缓冲区出现的芬兰王国，”说到这儿，伊万终究忍不住短暂破坏他和弗朗西斯之间的默契，“你的国王做了无用功，亲爱的弗朗西斯。”

弗朗西斯盯着伊万看了几秒后突然笑了起来，并趁着伊万怔愣时挪上前对着伊万的嘴又舔又咬，“我喜欢你骄傲得意的模样，”他的舌头用力扫过伊万的下唇，“真可爱。”他用膝盖顶开伊万的右腿，方才揉弄着伊万胸乳的手绕至伊万背后顺着伊万背脊的凹陷朝更隐秘处探索，他再次开口，却说着同他的行为不搭调的话，“关于维那莫依宁，你似乎还有些想说的，告诉我吧。”

“……你——”伊万张嘴，未尽的话却被弗朗西斯用舌头搅拌成一声哽住的气音，他能看出弗朗西斯神情里的捉弄之意，但也能听出对方语气里的认真，这让伊万产生丝错乱感，弗朗西斯似乎在把他看作一名需要倾诉心事的孩子的同时也想要用爱抚来挑逗他，仿佛是想要看见他被那些暧昧的抚摸弄得不知该专注于哪件事的无措模样。

‘真是糟糕的趣味。’伊万想，不过他也和弗朗西斯一样贪婪，他既想吐露心事又想要满足自己的情欲，故他没阻止弗朗西斯，而是一面回揽住法兰西人以掌测量对方肉体的轮廓曲线，一面说：“虽然我认为我们不再需要创建一个隔在我们和瑞典王国之间的缓冲区，但抛开政事就私人立场而言，我很遗憾、也很内疚我无法帮助维那莫依宁独立。如我所说的那样，我同维那莫依宁没多少往来，当我心情烦闷在我和他的领土边界线附近散步时，偶尔他会出现并陪我走一会儿，我猜他是瞒着乌克森谢纳偷跑出来的，因为——”伊万有些不自在的承认道：“好吧，全是我的臆测，很有可能还受到我对乌克森谢纳的偏见的影响，我觉得乌克森谢纳对维那莫依宁的占有欲强烈到不正常的程度，毕竟你瞧，你根本不知道有维那莫依宁这么个同族。而据我所知，卢卡谢维奇还是罗利纳提斯这些和他土地相近但不接壤的意识体也都不知晓他的存在，就好像乌克森谢纳隔绝了他和其它同族或它国使者的往来一般。”

弗朗西斯轻咳一声插嘴道：“……我不得不说，客观来看，你对待从属于你的意识体的方式才是少见的。我知道你视她们为姐妹，”弗朗西斯赶在伊万反驳‘从属’这个词前说，“可这不能改变她们的从属地位不是吗？你带她们前往它国却不是把她们当作礼物或披着‘礼物’外衣的间谍送给当地的政要，也不禁止她们与其它非同等从属地位的意识体以及它国的使者、贵族等结交，这甚至不能被称为少见，欧洲仅你一人这样做，伊万。”他的手潜入伊万臀缝中来回抚弄底部的皮肤以及伊万穴口的皱褶，“你可想不到在你带着你的姐妹前往维也纳、尤其是如人类介绍自己的姐妹那样向埃德尔斯坦介绍她们后在整个欧洲的意识体间引起了多少议论。”

伊万的呼吸因弗朗西斯的爱抚变得急促起来，“我想那都不是些好话。”

“你过于悲观了，”弗朗西斯的另一只手穿过伊万肩与脖间的空隙绕至伊万颈后摩挲伊万的隆椎，“你的敌人比你想象的更少，只不过过去你甚少同大家往来，即便是你的盟友也不够了解你。”

“这听上去更像一句讨我欢心的善意的谎言。”伊万微笑着说，他右手沿着弗朗西斯的侧肋缓慢下挪，继续方才的话题道：“维那莫依宁似乎对乌克森谢纳怀着种矛盾而复杂的情感，虽然我们交谈的不多，但我发现他喜欢听它国的风俗人情与各地的异教故事，也喜欢询问我该如何治理领地以及劝诫自己的统治者这类问题，”尽管伊万几乎能肯定弗朗西斯不会将这场闲聊透露给乌克森谢纳，可他仍下意识隐瞒了维那莫依宁曾向他询问过一些更加尖锐直白的、诸如他是怎样成功反抗金帐汗或成功推翻伪德米特里一世统治的问题的事，“他大约一直在为自己的独立作准备，然而他提起乌克森谢纳的语气中没有憎恨和厌恶，只有不太明显的讨厌，嗯……就像提起一名关系不好的兄弟般，会戏弄取笑对方，但不会真的计划杀掉对方，他恐怕会尽可能避免使用武力摆脱乌克森谢纳的统治。也正因为如此，我才会感到愧疚。”

闻言弗朗西斯诧异地睁大眼，使伊万不解地瞅了瞅他，不过因弗朗西斯没出声打断伊万，伊万便接着说：“维那莫依宁的领土处于一个不会被轻易卷入战争的地理位置上，这能让他的子民与他本身更少受到伤害，可也意味着他很难借着混乱的局势改变自己的处境，失去这次独立的机会后他得等多少年才能等到下一次机会呢？”

弗朗西斯用力揉了揉伊万的臀肉，似想凭此转移伊万的注意力一般，“他不是你的责任。”弗朗西斯宽慰说。

“我知道……”伊万向弗朗西斯贴去，他抬起右腿搁放在弗朗西斯胯骨上，为弗朗西斯那只徘徊在他股间的手留出更多活动空间，而弗朗西斯领会了他无声的催促，手指试探着插入伊万后穴中，“我只是因有过相似的经历故想要帮助他罢了。”伊万以这个话题到此为止的语气说，他不认为他把维那莫依宁当作了自己的责任，他只是感到他仿佛能通过帮助维那莫依宁独立来弥补当年孤立无援的自己罢了。指甲破开柔软穴肉的、微疼的干涩感让伊万呼吸不稳，他伸手拿过润滑用的脂膏递给弗朗西斯，低声说：“……像在维也纳时那样……”

“仅限手指？”弗朗西斯接上伊万未说出口的话，他接过脂膏，几秒后变得滑溜溜的手指回到伊万的甬道里转动着轻戳肠壁。伊万点点头，略撑起自己向前翻身将弗朗西斯压在身下，他翘起腰臀，重心全压在自己撑在弗朗西斯身旁的左前臂上，右手探至弗朗西斯下腹处并握住那根已恢复精神的器官开始撸动，他低头，看见烛火在弗朗西斯的眼角印下一块橘色的光斑。弗朗西斯另一只手攀着伊万的肩朝伊万的后颈前进，他手指插入伊万发间轻柔地将伊万的头朝自己压，待伊万顺着力道低头后满意的像喝一只生蚝般噘起嘴去吻伊万，他咬了下伊万的唇，舌头伸进伊万嘴里以舌尖搔伊万的上颚，随后喘息着问：“你有想过尝试手指以外的东西吗？例如一些更粗、更长、更硬，能抵达手指到不了的深度的——”弗朗西斯呢喃着在伊万唇角又落下一吻，“——用木头或石头制造的东西？”

“你是指那些用处特别的玩具？”伊万攥住床单，只靠手指的确隔靴搔痒，况且弗朗西斯现在的速度那么慢，简直像在故意逗他心急，导致他一听见这提议，尾椎处就生出股麻刺感沿着背脊往上窜，然而他完全不愿停下哪怕只有一瞬，“我把它们收在床下的木盒里呢，”伊万偏着头回望弗朗西斯，“等下一轮吧。”

由于降雪与寒冷的气温——虽说伊万认为最近的温度和往年相比不算低，可披着伊万的毛皮大衣的弗朗西斯抱着灌满了沸水的铜制暖脚罐坐在壁炉边说什么也不肯挪窝——伊万不得不推迟带着弗朗西斯体验诸如在结冰的芬兰湾上溜冰、钓鱼与从屋顶跳下落进特意堆出的松散雪堆内的一系列俄罗斯传统冬季娱乐的计划。然而呆在屋内并不意味他们只能面面相觑靠数清对方有多少根睫毛打发时间，他们聊欧洲的时事，围绕奥地利王位的争端展开继承权是否应因性别而受限的争论，他们都不认可完全剥夺女性的继承权，然而出乎伊万意料的是弗朗西斯并不赞同让女性继承王位，弗朗西斯也对伊万支持女性获得和男性同等的继承权而感到诧异，“没想到你竟和亚瑟有相同的观点，”弗朗西斯语气里的调侃多过惊讶，“尽管他没能对此作出什么有效的改变，可他一直对女性子民无法继承土地并几乎被排除在继承头衔、称号之外这事儿非常不满。”

说到英格兰的意识体，伊万不得不承认他喜欢听弗朗西斯说那名粗眉毛意识体的闲话，例如那个名叫亚瑟·柯克兰的家伙有多么喜爱装模作样和傲慢，他在性爱中表现得有多么糟糕——“公平地说，他阴茎的尺寸、硬度与持久时间都很不错，”弗朗西斯斜倚着沙发靠背懒洋洋的回忆着，“可惜的是他那畸形的掌控欲也蔓延到了性爱中，不但喜欢给出一道接一道命令，甚至自认为双方的生理反应也应受他掌控，未在他预料中的高潮会惹得他勃然大怒，而我既不是他召的男妓，也没兴趣充当满足他掌控欲的性爱木偶，所以我们已经有好几十年没做过了。”——以及柯克兰在亲情方面表现得有多么笨拙，而这份笨拙是如何毁掉他和他兄弟之间的关系，对亲情的渴望又是怎样影响他的性格以至于他发展出畸形的掌控欲的。除去不擅长同亲人相处以外——在这点上伊万对柯克兰生出些同病相怜之感，毕竟他至今仍无法戳破隔在自己和奥利加间的增加疏远感的无形薄膜，而娜塔莉亚对他的独占欲和关注已发展到偶尔使他困扰的地步——伊万很难不抱着幸灾乐祸的心态附和弗朗西斯说些关于柯克兰的刻薄话。

其余大部分时间他们花在两种室内运动上。一种是同娜塔莉亚练习刀术，娜塔莉亚很高兴自己有了一名新的对战对象，伊万则怀疑她是借着练习刀术的名义向弗朗西斯发泄兄长注意力被占据的不满和妒忌。所幸弗朗西斯并不介意这小小的发泄，当发现娜塔莉亚在战斗上颇具天赋且喜爱暴力活动后，弗朗西斯还开始教授娜塔莉亚一项相较于伊万传授给娜塔莉亚的、从自身作战经验中总结的拼杀技巧与奥利加传授的哥萨克刀术而言更为优雅、更加注重观赏性的格斗技术，即击剑。

至于另一种室内运动，伊万只能说他被弗朗西斯领入了一个新世界，过去他以为假阳具的唯一作用是在他有欲望可又无法立刻找到度夜伙伴时暂作辅助他发泄性欲的工具，但弗朗西斯用行动向他证明了那些又冷又硬的木制品不止有一个用途。伊万清晰的记得那夜在他们的两次性爱间的黏糊糊的搂抱时刻结束开始下一轮时，他从床底翻出木盒，在盒里挑选出尺寸符合他之后想用的那根阴茎外形的木棒并倒出些冷茶擦拭假阳具表面后坐回床边将其递给弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯兴致勃勃地打量地上的木盒内那些长度和直径不一的木制品，随后接过伊万手中的假阳具像鉴赏一个自远东跨洋渡海而来的陶瓷茶壶般拿在手中变换着角度端详把玩。

弗朗西斯的动作莫名使伊万越来越不自在，他原本大大敞开的双腿逐渐合拢，几秒后两条腿抬至床上屈立在身前，他脸颊发烫，伸出双手环在膝盖上，上半身贴向自己的大腿，像感到寒冷似的整个人缩成一团坐在离弗朗西斯一臂远的位置。

“这些都是你自己做的？”弗朗西斯瞧着手中的假阳具问，他的食指缓慢且轻巧的沿着柱体朝上抚摸，抵达比柱体大上一圈的、放在男人身上属于冠状沟的地方时侧手以指背蹭过那凸出的部分，他转头向伊万看来，下一刻讶然自他脸上一闪而过，随即替换成某种导致伊万心跳愈发快速的、连耳尖都染上浅红的神色。伊万的脚趾不安地动了动，他垂眼望着自己的膝盖小声回答说：“否则呢？”他的视线凝在膝盖上一个小小的凹陷内，“这又不是什么能委托给木匠做的东西……”他余光瞥过弗朗西斯，觉得弗朗西斯恐怕又要说他可爱了。

然而弗朗西斯没有吐出那个和食欲沾边的、以鼻腔发出的双音节词，他像被磁铁吸引的磁条一样倾斜着靠近伊万，牵起伊万环在膝前的手低头吻伊万的指节，“你的手真灵巧。”他夸赞道，五指分开与伊万的手交握，另一只手则把假阳具举至嘴边伸舌从顶端开始绕着圈往下舔。弗朗西斯舔着，目光却钉在伊万脸上，使伊万错觉自己才是那个被湿热的舌头卷起又擦过的对象，他干咽了一下，将紧紧并在一起的腿分开，伸长胳膊摸索不知被仍到床上的哪儿的脂膏盒子，同时被弗朗西斯握住的那只手朝后施力将弗朗西斯拉进自己怀里。

弗朗西斯不但向伊万展示了假阳具的新用途，他还试图扩展新的性爱地点，在客厅，在书房，在随处某个偏僻甚至不那么偏僻的角落，他的手扶在伊万的背与腰间，站在某个近到仿佛体温都能透过几层衣服渗透到伊万身上的距离，眼神像条悄无声息的蛇般蜿蜒着向伊万攀缠而去，伊万便知道他又探出蛇信诱惑自己去摘树上的苹果了。卧室不够好吗？伊万难以理解弗朗西斯的探索精神，在他看来卧室既暖和又私密，不用压抑情动时的呻吟，躺在柔软的床铺上也不需在追寻快感时分神担忧酸软无力的双腿无法支撑肉体以至于摔倒在冰冷的地板上。

可弗朗西斯百折不挠、饱含耐心——伊万好奇自己是否在不经意时窥见了法兰西成为欧洲强国的原因——且言辞极具说服力和诱惑性，最终当某日他们偎依着坐在沙发上阅读皮耶·德·马里沃所写的小说《玛丽安的一生》[1]出版的最新章节而弗朗西斯的手不知不觉解开伊万的领结时，伊万没有推开或斥责他，于是那日他们不得不赶在晚餐开始前匆忙用湿毛巾擦拭脖颈、腋下等处并喷些香水希望能借此盖掉身上的汗水以及精液的气味。而底线从不可能只被打破一次，不需多久仆从们就养成了仅有伊万和弗朗西斯在同一房间内时立刻回避的新习惯，伊万唯一能庆幸的是至少弗朗西斯会挑选在娜塔莉亚上课或外出的时间里引诱他做些不适合被人旁观的事。

不过新奇的性爱地点并不是最耗费弗朗西斯说服力的提议，真正让伊万无法接受的是弗朗西斯想要——好吧，用弗朗西斯的话来说，是‘品尝’他体内。弗朗西斯头一次说出这话时伊万还以为是他误解了弗朗西斯的意思，毕竟他们一直在用法语交流，而他对法语的使用不如对德语、波兰语等语言那么熟练，他呆愣的看着弗朗西斯，直到弗朗西斯再次重复自己的请求伊万才明白他没听错那些法语单词。怎么能用嘴去接触另一人的排泄器官呢？伊万百思不得其解，这听上去同浪漫或欢愉毫无关系，甚至有些怪异、肮脏与恶心，他的目光挪至弗朗西斯胯间那根正翘着指向他的性器上，想象自己将舌头伸进藏在后方的身体部位的场景，脑中冒出的画面导致他忍不住皱起脸，他不介意将男人的阴茎含入口中就如他从不介意用舔舐来取悦女人一样，但肛门……伊万既没有品尝弗朗西斯的想法，也不欲让弗朗西斯的嘴靠近他的屁股。

可就如弗朗西斯最终成功引诱伊万在卧室之外的地方交媾一般，直到伊万跪趴在床上，脸埋在胳膊和被褥间，因弗朗西斯那逐渐下移的、喷吐在他尾椎上的呼吸而浑身僵硬时，他也没弄明白自己到底是怎么被弗朗西斯劝得松口的，或者说，他还处于同弗朗西斯共浴的震惊中尚未回过神来。而更之前弗朗西斯说服他共浴的记忆，也和他跪趴在床上前的记忆一起化为一滩模糊泥泞的恍惚感，仅剩的几处较为清晰的片段，则全是与和他挤在一个浴桶里的弗朗西斯的手是如何绕着他盘旋、搅动着温热的水去洗净那些弗朗西斯想要舔可他以脏为由拒绝的地方有关，他被身后的弗朗西斯压得双手扒在浴桶边缘上，两腿被弗朗西斯的膝盖顶开，接着那只几分钟前还徘徊在他胸与下腹处的手蹭过他的腰滑向他的臀并分开两边的臀肉————

伊万呼出一声颤抖的叹息，身后弗朗西斯的手分别按在他两边臀肉上，使此刻的情形同方才洗澡时微妙的重合在了一起，不同的是，他还能感到有什么东西——应该是弗朗西斯垂落下来的头发——搔得他尾椎发痒。伊万猜测弗朗西斯大约是害怕进展过快会吓着他故耐心且缓慢的从他的背脊开始一路朝下吻，可这体贴反倒让伊万紧张不已，他像只被捕兽夹夹住腿的兔子一样竖着耳朵收集四周的动静，全神贯注猜着猎人什么时候会来收获猎物，同时把所有声响都当作猎人靠近的证据。

伊万感到些微晕眩，随即才发觉自己不知不觉屏住了呼吸，当一根又湿又软的东西贴在他的臀缝里时，他差点儿如被扯住尾巴上鬃毛而撅蹄的马那般抬腿后踢——虽说依照他现在的姿势他根本无法踢中那名即将得偿所愿的法兰西人——弗朗西斯一面发出安慰的嘘声一面轻揉伊万的臀肉，伊万捏住枕头一角，他睁大眼睛瞪着眼前昏暗的、深浅不一的灰黄色块，心神全集中在那团逐渐靠近他穴口的湿热触感上。

‘他——他真的————！’伊万发出道哽住的气音，他欲往前逃以躲开弗朗西斯的舌头，却又被弗朗西斯卡着胯骨拉回原处。客观而言，长度和硬度皆不如手指的舌头并不能给伊万带来多少快感，即便弗朗西斯用力将他的臀肉掰开其舌头也只刚能越过括约肌的位置。然而伊万不停发颤，他觉得自己像一捧被淋上了蜂蜜和糖屑的、充作冬日甜点的雪一样一点点被舔得融化开来，自弗朗西斯的舌头淌入他体内的热流因他跪趴的姿势而循着重力从他的后穴向他的大脑蔓延，他伸手握住自己的阴茎上下撸动，指望能凭此将那股热流引导出身体，否则他感到自己快由内而外被焚烧成一块焦炭了。

“你感觉如何？”终于，弗朗西斯收回舌头揉着伊万的臀股问，“你看，这一点儿都不恶心不是吗？”他双手拇指按在伊万穴口旁朝两侧施力，仿佛想扩宽那个正不断收缩的孔洞看清洞内的风景。伊万呼吸急促到几乎说不完一个单词，他的话被喘息分成零散的碎片，“不知道，”他回答道，以一个略别扭的姿势回头看向弗朗西斯，“我仍无法领悟这其中有何乐趣可言……”

“与其说是乐趣，不如说是我的癖好，”弗朗西斯上挪着撑在伊万上方，他的阴茎滑溜溜蹭着伊万的尾椎，让伊万又颤抖一下，“我喜爱品尝美味的东西，”他咬着伊万的耳尖说，“况且这能让我们都兴奋起来。”他的手沿着伊万的侧腰抚向伊万的肩膀，“或许我们得找个有镜子的房间再这样做一次，那样你就能明白我在说什么了。”

“……不会有下一次了。”伊万嘟囔道，他将脸埋进臂弯和棉被间，弗朗西斯的话让他担心自己现在没准儿露出了很不得体的表情——虽说性爱本身就是件不得体的事——他撤回抚慰自己的那只手转而去拿放在床上的脂膏和假阳具，“你的癖好真的有些不同寻常……”

“但你并不讨厌这样，对吗？”弗朗西斯问，他的指尖掠过伊万那只正在胡乱摸索的手，几秒后有根冰凉坚硬的东西被塞进伊万掌中。伊万分不清弗朗西斯说的‘这样’在指代什么，是指他不讨厌被舌头搅得脑子晕乎乎的这事，还是指他不讨厌拥有奇怪性癖的弗朗西斯？不过似乎弗朗西斯也没想获得答案，他顶开伊万的腿，沾着脂膏的手指探入伊万后穴中，吻着伊万的耳根说：“等待会儿你彻底被操开了，瘫软着昏昏欲睡时，我会再舔你一次，你同意吗？”

伊万咬着唇咽下几欲脱口的呻吟，他抬起胳膊彻底挡住自己的脸，干咽着点了点头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1][《La Vie de Marianne》](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_Vie_de_Marianne)
> 
> 最近新萌上2个墙头，其中一个在原著中死得堪称魂飞魄散，想着去同人中找点儿治愈的粮，结果写得好的太太们全在捅刀_(:з」∠)_


End file.
